Elizabeth Elric
by Amaya Tatsujin
Summary: what if Alphonse and Edward had a younger sister that came with them during their journey.
1. Chapter 1

so this is my second story and this is a character that i have created from my own imagination :P

* * *

><p>'Where am I?' 'Am I dead?' I think to myself as I slowly open my eyes. My vision was fuzzy, everything looked blurry. My head was in pain. I feel my head roll to the side and stare at something on the floor. I focused my vision on the object.<p>

"AHHHH!" I scream as I realize what was on the ground. Tears filled my eyes. 'No we failed.' I think as the carcase starts to move. I slowly get up and look around.

"Ugh... uh...ha." I hear from somewhere beside me. I lay my eyes on something I didn't expect. Tears welled into my eyes as I moved to where Edward lade on his stomach holding his now missing right leg.

"Edward?" I ask slightly pushing him.

"Give him back!" he yelled at no one.

"What?" I ask him.

"He's my little brother. Give him back!" he yelled as a suit of armor fell next to us. I grab Edward by his hand and I slap him. He looked at me, finally realizing I was there. More tears came out of his eyes. He hugged me with happiness.

"Where's Alphonse?" I asked him.

"Ugh." he said as more tears came out of his eyes. He points at where the creature lade not moving now. Comprehension dawn over me.

"Equivalent exchange." I whisper quietly as tears come out of my eyes. Edward pulled himself out of my arms and made his way to the suit of armor. I moved to see what he was doing and realized that he was going to bind Alphonse's soul to the suit of armor. I looked around to look from something sharp. I found a pen. I stabbed the pen into my hand and wrote over the sign Edward had made with his own blood so I could help with the process of bringing back my big brother. Edward drew another transmutation circle around the suit of armor. I position myself on one of the side of the circle.

"Give him back!" Edward and I yell together as we clap our hands together and we transmute Alphonse soul to the suit of armor.

Something from a different world pulled on me and dragged me through something. So many things flashed through my head. Many thing became clear to me. When it was finished I was dropped outside a door.

'Now you've seen thing beyond your understanding child.' something says from somewhere.

"Please show me again, I need to know how I can get Alphonse his body, I saw it in that information, please show me again!" I yell at the unknown voice.

'Sorry kid, I can't now let me get my prize for showing you that.' the voice says as I feel pain shoot up my back. I fall forward.

"AHH!" I scream as I close my eyes. I slowly open my eyes to find myself back home. I look over to where Edward laid, no longer with a left arm. I notice he was being carried by the suit of armor. Tears welded in my eyes.

"Alphonse." I whisper before darkness over took me.

I really didn't want to wake up, but I knew they were waiting for me to awake. I slowly opened my eyes to find it to be light outside. Everything was blurry but after blinking my eyes a few times my vision came back to me. I rolled my head to the side and found grandma and Winry looking at me. I smile slightly. Both of them gave me a slight smile as well. I heard a knock on the door we all looked as the door opened and someone pocked their head in.

Tears welded in my eyes as I watch Alphonse comes in. He stood behind Winry and grandma.

"Alphonse?" I questioned him with a very teary voice.

"Yeah." he said. More tears spilled out of my eyes. I draped an arm over my eyes not wanting to see anyone now.

"Where's Edward?" I ask without looking at anyone.

"He's in the other room."grandma says.

"I want to see him." I say to her.

"At the moment he doesn't want to see anyone."Winry says with a sad voice. I remove my hand from my face and look at all of them. I tried to sit up but I couldn't. I look at them all with a worry expression. I try to move my legs and couldn't. I looked at all of them, with a questioning expression. Winry looked away. Alphonse just stared at the ground and granny stared at me with eyes filled with sadness.

"What's wrong with me?" I ask my voice cracking as my voice is filled with tears.

"Equivalent exchange." granny says.

"Which part?" I ask trying to keep my voice stern.

"Part of your spine." Winry says. I try to keep my tears back, but did not succeed. Tears ran down my face.

"You can still move your arms because not all of your spine has gone missing but you can't move your legs because your spine is no longer connected to your neck." granny explains. More tears run down my face. Not wanting to see any ones face I turned my head any cried silently.

"Hows Edward?" I ask crying.

"He's missing his left arm and right leg." Alphonse says quietly. My tears stop as I remember what had happen the night before. Everything was my fault, if I hadn't been so depressed then none of this would have happen. That thing wouldn't have appeared, Alphonse would still have his body, Edward would still have his arm and leg and I would still be able to move around. Silent tears left my eyes once again.

"Elizabeth, we're going to get our bodies back to the way they use to be." A voice says from the door. I turn my head to see Edward in a wheel chair looking at me. More tears run down my face.

"How do you intend to do that brother?" I questioned him with a stern voice.

"Alchemy." he says. I stare at him with a pain expression.

"Alchemy?" I questioned him.

"Yes Alchemy." he says.

"Brother are you stupid?" I questioned him with a hard expression.

"No, I'm not." he says.

"Brother look around, look at what Alchemy has done to all of us!" I exclaim with hatred towards Alchemy.

"I know." he says quietly.

"Then what makes you think that Alchemy will return Alphonse his body, or you arm and leg, or my spine to the way it use to be, what makes you think that fucking Alchemy will return everything back to normal!" I yell at him with venom in my words.

"Elizabeth you need to calm down, let brother explain." Alphonse says with his hands up. I look at him with disbelief.

"Elizabeth we're going to use auto-mail so we can all move around and get our goal of getting our bodies back to normal." Edward explains.

"And what leave me here?" I questioned him.

"Elizabeth we have created an auto-mail for you as well." granny says. I look over to her and look at her in surprise.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes, we have created a spine for you, but we have to operate on you for a long period of time." granny explains.

"I don't care just please make me walk again!" I say with hope in my voice.

"Elizabeth Elric, I presume?" someone says from behind Edward.

"Yes, and can I see who you are sir?" I questioned the unknown man.

"Of course." the man says as he comes into view. He was tall, he had black hair, he was very handsome , and you could tell he was in his mid twenty more or less. He wore a military uniform.

"You're a dog of the military." I say as more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." he answers with a smile. I roll my eyes.

"Ms. Elric -" he begins

"Was my mother, you can call me Elizabeth." I say cutting in.

"Ah sorry." he says. I roll my eyes again.

"Elizabeth will you like to join the military?" he asks. I look at him with a surprised face. I open my mouth to respond, but close it instantly not knowing what to say.

"Why?" I ask finally.

"Well with the information I have received on your family I know that you and your brothers can all use Alchemy I have already asked your brother Edward, but I could not ask your brother Alphonse because of the state he is in." he explains. A sad expression crosses over my face as I remember how Alphonse was.

"Edward what was your response?" I ask him.

"What do you think?" he asks with a small smile threatening to cross his face. I try to force my self to not smile, but did not succeed.

"Well sir I guess you have two new dogs." I say smiling up at him. He returned the smile.

"Well I'll be seeing you two at the capital in three months, I hope that's enough time?" he says looking at granny. She took a puff of her pipe and looked at the man.

"Of course that's more than enough time." she says.

"Good." he says his smile growing. I really didn't trust this man and I wasn't planning any time soon.

"Before you go sir, can you give me your name?" I ask him.

"If you make it to central and pass the test to get into the military then I'll tell you my name, until then I bid you a goodbye." he say as he leaves. A scowl forms on my face.

"I don't think he and I are going to be the best of friends." I say to everyone. A quite laugh spreads through the room. I turn my head to look at granny. She looked at me with a serious face and I return the look.

"Everything will be prepare by the end of the day." she says understanding my look. I nod understanding her meaning.

"Edward I hope what we are doing is going to help us get our bodies back." I say with an expressionless face. He looks at me with eyes full of determination, and mostly hope.

"Yes it will." he says.

* * *

><p>So yeah hope you enjoyed it and please tell me if you liked it so I can continue this story!<p>

-Amaya


	2. Chapter 2

so here is chapter two of this story. hope you like it.

* * *

><p>As I lay on the operating table, in granny's house, I look at Edward who was staring at nothing. I moved my gaze over to Alphonse who was staring at me.<p>

"What's wrong Al?" I ask him.

"Uh nothing just a little bit nervous." he says. I smile at him. It had been a few days since the incident occurred. I had still not been operated on because Granny said that she needed to get a supply of blood for me in case I lose to much blood. So they had operated on Ed first and he now had an arm and leg again. At the moment it pained him to move so he was in rehab at the moment.

"Shouldn't I be the one nervous?" I question him. A smile on my lips.

"No everything is going to go okay." Edward says in a stern voice. Al and I looked over to Edward who was looking at us with a stern face. I smile at Edward's worry. 'oh my over protective big brother.' I think as granny and Winry come into the room in scrubs and carrying a box.

"Edward, Alphonse out." Winry says shooing Edward and Alphonse out of the room. Alphonse picks up Edward and leaves the room.

I watch as granny and Winry get everything ready for the operation. I watch as Winry places operating knifes next to me on a table next to my bed. I swallow. A panic expression crosses over my face. Granny sees my expression and gives me a slight smile.

"Granny everything is ready." Winry says giving her a smile.

"Alright deary, help me flip Elizabeth so we can begin." Granny says grabbing one of my arms. Winry lightly lifts me up as granny flips me over. I lay face down against the bed.

"mmhmhhmh." I say against the bed.

"What?" Winry says. I turn my head with a lot of effort.

"I said I couldn't breath." I say looking at Winry. She gives me slight smile.

"Elizabeth are you sure you want to go through this?" Granny asks me again. I look at granny as best as I could and saw her give me the unsure look she had been giving me all week.

"For the last time granny yes." I say sure of what I wanted. She nodded and picked up a knife. They took off the robe I was wearing. The cold air hit my skin and made me have goosebumps all over my body. Winry took a needle and stuck it in the bend of my inner elbow. I wince as I feel it go through my skin.

Almost instantly I felt my whole upper body go numb. The rest of my body was already numb so I could feel that. Granny said that it would to risky to put me to sleep during the operation so they were going to numb my body and I was going to be awake during the whole operation.

"Ready?" Winry asks. I nod, well I think I nodded. I felt a huge pinch hit my back. I could feel my whole body wanting to cringe away from the feeling, but I knew it was normal. I could feel more of the pinching feeling as they cut another layer of my tissue. Then it stopped. I looked at Winry, arching one of my eyebrows questioning her. She shook her head, as if saying nothing. Then I felt a slight tug.

"Ah!" I exclaim as the pain doesn't leave my body. Then I felt more of the same pain in the middle of my back. My eyes slightly twitched with the feeling of the pain. 'Is this pain killer shit working?' I think to myself as I feel more pain on my lower back.

"ow!" I exclaim as I feel a lot more pain.

"Winry clean all this blood." I hear granny say to Winry. I took a deep breath trying to help ease my pain, didn't really help.

I really didn't know how much time had passed, but during that time granny had been doing something the whole time Winry was cleaning away the blood that was not helping my situation. Also the pain kept increasing.

"Winry I think we're ready to place the spine." I hear granny say. I look at her, vision kinda blurry. My whole back felt on fire. My breathing had become uneven and I was sweating.

"We're almost finished child." I hear granny say. I could feel myself nod. I heard Winry return.

"Here you go granny." I heard Winry say, as I heard metal.

"Winry hold her down."I heard granny say as she moved out of my vision. I looked at Winry with a tired shocked look. She moved in front of me and I also lost sight of her. I stared at the wall, feeling worried all of a sudden. I felt pressure being applied as to my shoulders. I tensed up, worry dominating all of my feeling.

Then I felt something weird on my back sending a shiver all over my body. My body tensed even more with what was about to happen. I heard a click, then another. Then I heard something metallic hit something else. I was looking in every direction trying to find something to calm my nerves.

"Ready?" I heard granny ask. 'Ready? Ready for what?' I ask myself.

"Ready." I hear Winry say. Then pain shoots up my body.

"AHHHHHH!" I scream, as the pain goes through out my body. I shoot my head up trying to relieve the pain. But no success. I scream, the pain only increasing.

The pain was too much I feel myself going limp. Stars played all over my vision. I could feel my head hit the operating table.

Darkness claimed me as I fell unconscious.

I sat right across the door that led into the room where my baby sister was being operated on. I could feel my worries surrounding me. I impatiently taped at a nearby table, as the time passed by. Alphonse sat next to me his head down. 'My poor brother.' I think to myself as I stop tapping, and look over to where he sat. I felt like crying.

"Al-" I began.

"Ed-." he began. We looked at each other then laugh quietly.

"You go first Al." I say with a light smile.

"Do you think Elizabeth is okay? They been in their for quite awhile." he says looking at the clock on the wall.

"I bet she's fi-."

"AHHHHHHH!" I was cut off by Elizabeth's scream of pain. I got up without thinking and ran to the door. Alphonse was right beside me. I jiggled the door knob and find it to be locked. We both start banging on the door. Elizabeth kept screaming.

"Elizabeth!."

"Elizabeth!" Alphonse and I both kept banging both of us very worried at this point. As I was ready to just break the door down, Winry opened the door and stepped out closing the door behind her. I was unable to see what had happen to Elizabeth but I notice that Winry's scrubs were covered in blood, Elizabeth's blood.

"What happen?" I exclaimed anger dominating all of my feelings. Winry looks at both of us with a serious expression at first but then it turns into a smile.

"Everything was a success." she says.

"Then why did Elizabeth scream like that?" Alphonse asked still worried. Winry's smile slipped a little.

"Granny was connecting the spine correctly so it can work like a regular spine. We were connecting it to her nerve system so that it wouldn't bother her. Now it will feel like a normal spine." Winry explains to us. I realized that they where doing the same thing they did to my arm and leg.

"Hey Ed your standing!" Winry exclaimed with excitement. I looked at Winry with a confused expression.

"Huh?" I ask her.

"I said your standing!" she exclaims again. I stare wide eye at her, now comprehending what she was saying. I look down and then I look up at them, then look back down.

"AHH!" I scream as the fire ran up my leg. I fall to the floor.

"Edward!" Winry exclaims. I lay there just looking up at the ceiling now, a smile spread across my face.

"Ed?" I hear Alphonse ask in his little worried voice. I sit up and smile at him. I knew he was confused but I really didn't care.

"Take me to the the room." I say knowing very well that he understood what room I was talking about. He nodded and picked me up. He took me to the room, and I began working harder than I ever had in these past day.

I watched as brother worked non-stopped. It had been a few days since he started this, and I was in this suit of armor. I really don't remember anything except some dim stuff. Edward says that since we only Transmuted my soul that not a lot of my memories would come with me.

Brother has told me and sister that he would get our bodies back to normal no matter what, he said that he'll fine a way.

* * *

><p>I hope he does.<p>

So there you go I know this isn't really good story but I'm trying to explain what's happening.

Oh and thank you for reviewing. I really like them.

So review once again and also tell me what I need to work on.

-Amaya


	3. Chapter 3

so here you go another chapter to this story :) for two days of writing i think i did okay. thank you so much for your reviews i loved them really much. thank you again.

* * *

><p>I can feel myself coming out of my unconscious state. I really didn't want to wake up but my body was not being nice to me at the moment. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself staring up at a ceiling. I stared up at the ceiling not really knowing what I was suppose to do.<p>

"Eliz?" I hear someone whisper. I turn my head to see Alphonse, Edward, and Winry staring at me with worried expressions. I give them all a small smile.

"Hey guys." I say with a horsed voice. They all sigh at the same time. I smile even bigger.

"Sis are you feeling okay?"Alphonse ask in his cute worry voice. I smile even more at him.

"Yes I'm feeling fine Alphonse." I say smiling even more.

"Elizabeth do you feel your legs?" Edward ask me bluntly. I looked at Edward with wide eyes at first, bit then I avert my eyes from him.

"How long have I been out?" I ask Winry.

"Elizabeth?" Edward questioned me but I ignored him and kept looking at Winry.

"Uh, you've been out for like three days." she says.

"Elizabeth!" Edward exclaims. I look at him with sad eyes.

"What?" I questioned him as my voice broke with the sound of tears in my throat.

"Can you or not?" he questioned me with a stern voice.

"I don't know." I whisper, I could feel my voice shaking. I turned my head to the side so Alphonse and Edward wouldn't see my tears. I feel something cold press on my forehead. I look up to find to be a metallic hand. I touch the hand and then grab it and bring it to my lips. I kiss it lightly as tears fall onto it.

"Try to move your foot." I hear someone say. I shake my head 'no'.

"Do it!" I hear Edward command me. I flinch at the seriousness in his voice. i nodded and uncovered my legs. I look at my legs unsure of what to do. I looked at everyone unsure if I could do it. A silent tear runs down my face.

"Eliz?" Al says in his worried voice.

"Elizabeth stop stalling." Edward says more forcefully. I nodded and tried to remember how to move my foot.

I felt a slight twitch. I looked at Everyone wide eyed.

"What?" everyone asked.

"Didn't you all see?" I asked now looking at my foot.

"Did you move it?" Edward asked getting up.

"It was a slight twitch but I moved it." I say with a smile. I looked at Edward and he was smiling.

"Do it again." he says now looking at my foot. I try to move it again and this time I moved even more. I kept doing this for a while until I was actually moving my whole foot. By this time I was crying with happiness.

"We're really going to do this." I say as I look at Edward and Alphonse with happiness. Alphonse pats my head and if he could I knew he would be smiling. Edward smiled at me with a kind smile, one that I hadn't seen since the day we tried to bring mother back.

"Yes we are." he says kissing my cheek.

Weeks have passed since the day of my operation, I'm starting to move my feet more. Granny says that she will soon get me to stand up. But that she says that we still need to wait because the flesh on my back has not complete healed. I really didn't care about the flesh I just wanted to get back on my feet, and start training.

Edward was now walking and no longer using the wheel chair. But he couldn't stay on his feet for a long time because it started hurting him more. He had been training every hour, everyday. From what Alphonse's had told me Edward hadn't been out of that room for the good part of the whole month.

Alphonse's apparently has been training and practicing his Alchemy. He has told me that he can do minor things, but only if he had an transmutation circle.

"Have you tried to do Alchemy yet sister?" Alphonse asks me one day as we're outside. By this time I was able to sit up without any help and my back didn't hurt like fuck.

"No, I'm kinda afraid of practicing Alchemy again." I admit to him.

"Why sis?" he ask me.

"Because of what happen to Edward and you." I say quietly.

"Sis, don't be afraid, come over here and try." he says going down the steps and crouching down on the floor.

"Alphonse." I say.

"Yeah." he says looking at me.

"I can't move from this chair!" I exclaim laughing at him. Alphonse laughs as well, and comes over to pick me up. He takes me over to his unfinished transmutation circle. He hands me the chalk he was using and urges me to finish the circle. I take the chalk hesitatingly. I look at the chalk and then at Alphonse. I take a deep breath, and start finishing the circle. I remember all the signs and all the lines and did the m all correctly.

When were training with teacher, she had praised me on remembering every kind of transmutation circle that she ever taught us. I remember feeling proud of myself. But the day we had tried bringing mother back, I felt like this was my curse.

I finished the transmutation circle and handed Alphonse's his chalk back. He took the chalk.

"Elizabeth make a weapon." Alphonse says. I look at him with an expressionless face. I sigh and clap my hands together. Then I place them on the circle. From the ground I pulled out two sias.

"You see Elizabeth you did awesome, and you did it without being scared." he says smiling. I nod to Alphonse and give him a small smile. I place the sias on the ground and then returned them to the way they use to be.

"Ugh." I say as my head started to throb. I close my eyes and see something I didn't expect. Chalk. I open my eyes and look confused. I rub my head trying to ease the pain.

"What's wrong?" Alphonse asks worried. I wave him off. I close my eyes again. And once again I see chalk.

"Why the hell am I thinking of chalk?" I ask myself out loud.

"Huh?" Alphonse asked me. Once again I waved him away.

"Sis do you want to keep practicing?" Alphonse asks me. I nod and extend my hand for the chalk. Alphonse hands me the chalk, and my mind goes blank. When I come to I had draw a transmutation circle had never seen before. I look at Alphonse with a dumb fold expression.

"Did I draw this?" I ask eying the transmutation circle. Alphonse just nodded. I tried to read some of the signs on the circle and I found two familiar signs one of them was a spiritual sign while another one was familiar but I forgot what it was called.

"Eliz, what are you going to do?" Alphonse asks me in his worried voice.

"As a scientist I want to know what this is and why I have drawn it." I say with a small smile creeping onto my mouth. I clap my hands together and then press it down. A strange dark light surrounds me and and then, nothing happen. I sit up and look at it in disbelief.

"Hmmm." I say propping myself on one of my arms.

"Ah sister?" Alphonse says in his scared voice.

"What?" I ask calmly, now looking away from the transmutation circle.

"Your hand." he says motioning to the hand I had propped myself on. I looked at him confused for a moment before looking at my hand. I stared wide eyed at my hand that was covered in a dark mist.

'_Heh like my gift_?' a voice that I have heard before says from somewhere. A cold shiver ran up my spine, and a cold sweat spread over my brow.

"Why-y h-have y-y-ou g-given me this?" I ask with a shaky voice, to the unknown voice.

'_I thought you would like my present_." It says in it really eery voice.

"What is it?" I ask my voice somewhat calming down.

"_It's an old kind of Alchemy that has been long forgotten._" he says. Another cold shiver ran up my body.

"Why have you given me this gift?" I ask now thinking that this must come with a price.

"_Because I was ordered to._" he says.

"By who?" I ask.

"_And this is where our conversation, will end, until next time._" he says as I feel him leave me. I really hadn't know what had just happen, but apparently I had fainted and now Edward and Alphonse where shaking me awake. I opened my eyes instantly to have Edward's face only inches away from mine. I stare wide eyes at my brother.

My first instinct told me to just stay still, but of course I didn't listen to it an ended up kicking him in the stomach. Edward rolled off to the side and I sat up and was now laying against Alphonse.

"What the fuck was that for?" Edward exclaims after recovering from the kick to his stomach.

"Sorry first reaction to having my big brother's face fucking close to mine!" I exclaim.

"Well sorry for trying to help my little sister that I though was going to die on me because she stopped breathing." he says sarcastically. I roll my eyes, but then they grew wide, ' _he thought I was going to die_.' I think to myself as my face turns soft.

"I'm sorry Edward." I say softly.

"-sigh- are you okay?" he asks softly in his caring voice. I nod and look at Alphonse, who I just noticed was hugging me really tightly. I smile up at him and then turn to Edward who was staring at the transmutation circle on the ground.

"What is this?" he ask eying it carefully.

"The Gate gave me a special Alchemy." I say hesitantly. Edward slowly lifted his head, and the look he gave me send me cowering behind Alphonse.

"The Gate gave you this?" he exclaimed clearly pissed off. "What have you done?" he asks not giving me time to answer his first question.

"Nothing! It just gave it to me, saying someone ordered him too." I say tears running down my face. Brother has never yelled at me in this manor and also he looked ready to kill me.

"Brother calm down!" Alphonse says protecting me. I cower behind my brother.

"Don't protect her Alphonse!" he yells

"I was here when all off this happen and when she drew the circle it looked like she didn't know she had done so, when she came to she questioned the circle, and also when she did the Alchemy she didn't know what she was doing. Brother she had nothing to do with this!" he explains to Edward. Edward scrunched his face, then let out all his air.

"You really didn't have nothing to do with this?" he asked me.

"Of course not brother." I say looking at him with a stern face.

"-sigh- what is this Alchemy anyway?" he ask calmly.

"I don't know, but I can tell it's powerful." I say eying the circle.

"Elizabeth I don't think you should use this Alchemy again." Edward says.

"Brother I'm going to use it, I want to use it, I'm going to master it." I say confident in what I was going to do.

"-sigh- Sis it's dangerous." he says trying to convince me out of it. I stare at him with boredom. The n I give him a slight smile that I knew he knew well.

"- sigh-" he says knowing well that I was not going to give up.

"Elizabeth, I don't agree with this, but I know you are gifted, just like me and teach but I want you to be safe." he says with a concerned face.

"Brother, I will do this, I will control this power, and you will be proud of me." I say confidence in my voice.

"You better make me proud." he says smiling. I smile back as he tackles me on the ground.

"Brother her back!" I hear Alphonse exclaim, but Edward and I are too much engrossed in play fighting that we just ignore Alphonse. But later that day I payed for it when granny saw that I was bleeding slightly from my back. She made me stay in bed the rest of the day and Winry gave a good beating to Edward and Alphonse. She gave Alphonse a beating because he didn't stop us from fighting, and she beat Edward because he was the one fighting with me.

As time passed, my back healed and I became stronger. Everyday I worked as hard as Edward, probably even harder, and I worked on my Alchemy until I perfected my new one. I actually figure out that I could do two different Alchemy, metal and the spiritual one. I tried combining them once, yeah that didn't really work out. I almost put myself in bed rest for a week.

But I have kept my promise to my brother and I have learned to control the power.

It has been over two months and two weeks since that man came over and granny still won't tell me his name!

* * *

><p>Okay that's where I'm gonna end it at. I think I've let you all wait long enough :)<p>

so please review!

-Amaya :P


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so here's chapter number four. I'm sorry that i haven't updated in a while i was having damn computer problems. And I made this longer too! So I'm going to leave you alone now so you all can read :)

* * *

><p>"Ugh its so hot, why the hell did we have to pass through the desert to get to central?" brother complained as we made our way through the desert. I just rolled my eyes and kept walking, but then stop. I look around and just see Edward and sand.<p>

"Where's Al?" I ask Ed. By this point he was laying down on the sand tired. He lifted his head from the sand and looked around.

"Hey Al where did you go?" Edward asked looking around.

"Down here brother." Al says as he brings out his hand and grabs Edward's foot.

"AHH!" he screams as he gets surprised.

"HAHA." I laugh as Edward helps Alphonse out of the sand.

(one hundred and something piles of sand later)

"Al why do you always sink?" Edward ask looking even more tiered.

"Because I'm getting full."he says responding to brother question.

"Full of what?" he exclaims kicking Alphonse in his armored chest. A bunch of sand falls on top of Edward as the chest plate comes loose.

"Uh brother?" Alphonse asks unsure of what he should do.

"I'm gonna get you Al!" he exclaims as he starts chasing after Alphonse. I sit down next to our luggage and wait for Edward to stop chasing Al.

(over four hours later.)

"Ugh I'm so tired." Edward complains as we walk into the city that we were looking for. Rolled my eyes at him.

"If you would have just left Al alone you wouldn't be tired now." I say walking with my hands behind my head.

"Yeah brother you wouldn't be tired now if you hadn't been chasing me." Alphonse says agreeing with me. I smile at him.

"Ugh thirsty, need water."Edward says sluggishly walking. We keep walking until Edward suddenly stops. I wasn't paying attention, and hit myself on his back. (oh and yes she somewhat shorter than Edward.)

"Why'd you stop?" I say rubbing my nose.

"WATER!" he exclaims grabbing my arm and dragging me to the fountain. He picks up a cup and dips it into the fountain. I got up and looked at the water. I stare wide eye at the liquid, which was not water at all but red wine.

"Hey bro-" I was cut short as I see my brother with a sour face. I feel Alphonse come up behind us and stare at the liquid in the fountain.

"Edward what is it?" he asked.

"Hey what are you doing you shrimp?" someone behind us says. We all turn around at the same time as the guy swings a broom and hit Edward in the face.

(After explaining.)

"Sorry kid I thought you were trying to take a hit from the fountain." the guy who hit Edward says, as he is cleaning a cup.

"Don't worry sir, it was brothers fault anyway." I say to the man from underneath my hood. I could tell that the man was eying me.

"Hey kid aren't you hot underneath that hood?" the guy asks.

"Uh, yes but brother won't let me take it off." I say with a sad unseen expression. Edward rolls his eyes and goes back to sipping his juice.

"Oh shoot I almost forgot." he says turning around and turning a switch. Some music started playing above our heads. It was some really crappy music but apparently everyone like it. Then a man started speaking.

"My children, may god bless thee..." the man kept going. I really had the urge to cover my ears. I elbowed Edward lightly and motioned my head to the side.

"Hey who's this phoney?" asked Edward to the man behind the counter of his store. The man looked at Edward in disbelief.

"You don't know who lord Cornelo is?" he asked in disbelief. All three of us shake our heads.

"He's practically a god!" a random citizen says hearing our conversation. I look at them with a look of annoyance.

"They must be outsiders." I hear another one say.

"Are they from a circus?" I hear someone say. More annoyance grew on me.

"We are not circus people!" I hear Edward scream, his temper getting the better of him.

"Then who are you all?" I hear the store guy asked us. Edward grinned and did a pose.

"I'm Edward Elric." he says smiling even brighter.

"Hello I'm Alphonse Elric." Alphonse says introducing himself.

" I'm Elizabeth Elric." I say removing my hood. Everyone stared in surprise as they took me in. I really didn't had any similar features to Edward, apparently I had gotten my appearance from my great grandmother. I had long hair that was silver , my eye color was also a silvery color, but if you looked closely you could tell that they had black streaks in them. The only thing that I had similar to Edward was the strong legs, and his strength.

"Eliz put your hood up!" Edward exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and sat back down.

"Anyway we're kinda famous." Edward says as a smile crept up onto my face.

"We've never heard of ya." someone says. I try to hold back my laughter, but it was really hard.

"They are quite famous, the Full metal Alchemist, and the silver nightmare Alchemist." A woman with a cloak says. We all turn to her, I eyed her suspiciously, while brother agreed. I didn't really liked bragging about my status as one of the youngest Alchemist that was accepted as a state dog.

"It is quite lively here today." a women says coming up to us and smiling.

"Hello Rose!" everyone chimed with happiness. She looked pretty, but she also looked a person who could believe anything.

"Yeah we have some people that have just stumbled into our village." the store owner informs Rose.

"We didn't stumble in here we're here looking for something." I say now looking at the store owner.

"Well Rose aren't you heading to the temple?" the guy asks Rose. She only nods. "Well why don't you take them with you, maybe Lord Cornelo can help them."

"Of course!" she says smiling brightly. I stand up and follow after the woman while my brothers follow me. We walked until we reached a temple that looked for praising their god. 'Oh goody more religious stuff.' I think to myself as I make my way into the temple, with a sour expression.

"Al go explore." I say smiling at him. He nods his head and goes through a door. Edward and I sat in one of the long seating in the chapel, well he sat while I laid down on the bench, resting my head on his lap.

"So if you clean that enough times, it will bring someone back to life?" Edward asks as I started closing my eyes. I snapped my eyes open and stare up at Edward in confusion.

"Yes." she says. "Cornelo has brought many people back to life, he is a god." Rose says with a happy expression.

"Are you fucking with me?" I ask her as I sit up and look at her with a stern face.

"Excuse me?" she says.

"Brother explain it to her?" I say laying back down with an even more sour expression on my face.

"-sigh-" he says as he pulls out fathers note book. He begins listing off the elements in a humans body, I just close my eyes and listen.

"What is all of that?" she asks as Edward finishes.

"That is all the elements that make up the human body, and yet nobody has ever been able to bring anyone back to life." I say without looking at her.

"But Cornelo-"

"Is probably lying about everything he is doing or is using something that is inhuman." I say getting up and walking over to her.

"And by the way all of those ingredients can be bought with a child's allowance." Edward says coming to stand next to me.

"Rose what brother and sister are saying is the truth." Alphonse says appearing from the doorway.

"Rose trust us when we tell you that it cannot be done unless there is an equivalent exchange." Edward says.

"Rose don't believe in what they say, they are trying to destroy the peace that Lord Cornelo has created for this whole city." a man say behind Alphonse with a gun pointed at his head. I stare wide eye as he shoots Alphonse's armor head off.

"Ahhh!" I hear Rose yell behind me, as Alphonse's head rolls to my feet and his body falls forward. Edward puts his foot on Alphonse's head and throws it to a now standing Alphonse. Alphonse catches his head and back kicks the idiot with the gun in the gut sending him flying back.

"Rose it's okay!." Alphonse yells as he tries to calm her down.

"There's no body!" she screams as she sees the inside of Alphonse's body. She turns and runs away.

"Rose wait!" Edward yells running towards her, I turn to Alphonse only to find him running toward Edward. I roll my eye and run after them. I catch up to them and we follow Rose into a room. We stop short when we see this bald guy standing next to her, a smug smile on his face. I narrow my eyes not liking this guy one bit.

"Well if it isn't the people who want to destroy the peace in this beautiful city of ours." he say smugly.

"Who the hell are you?" Edward asks.

"He is Lord Cornelo, he's the one who will bring my boyfriend back to life!" Rose exclaims. While the geezer smiles.

"Now we need to get rid of these pest!" the geezer yells. As he hits his staff on the ground, we hear a sudden movement to our left. "I think you will be proud to see my chimaera." he says as the monster comes into view. Edward and I took a fighting stance, but I was soon surrounded by both my brothers.

The chimaera charged at Edward but Ed dodges and moves to the side. Alphonse crouches and starts drawing a transmutation circle, but suddenly a bunch of sand spread all over the floor.

"That's my cue." I say snapping my fingers, as a bird demon attacked Ed. My shadow Alchemy engulfed the bird thing. I could feel it struggling against it, I scrunched my hand and kill the demon. I open my hand and the shadow returns to me. The monster falls from where I had held it. I look over to where brother had the Chimera biting his metallic arm.

"A fake arm?" I hear Rose whisper. I turn as I see the old geezer smile.

"So you two tried the greatest taboo to Alchemist." the man says laughing. Edward, Alphonse, and I all look away from the old geezer. Edward shoved his hand into the chimera mouth and chocked it to death. His clothing from where the chimera was biting him was now all shredded.

"Yeah we tried human transmutation." he says now glaring at the man. "Rose you need to see what happens when you try to bring someone back to life." Ed says ripping his clothing even more. I sigh and remove my cloak. I turn my back on them and let them all see my bare back.

"Rose this is what happens when you try to play god! I lost an arm and leg, while Al lost his whole body and Elizabeth lost part of her spine." Ed says removing the rest of his ripped clothes to reveal his metal arm.

"Oh my god!" she exclaims.

"You are monsters! She says.

"We were just trying to bring her back." Al mumbles.

"Shut up Al!" I say glaring at him. He cringes back scared.

"Well that's where I differ with you _child_, unlike you I can bring him back with this." he says showing Ed a ring. A smile crept onto both of our mouths.

"And that's what we have come for." Ed says smiling.

"Now please hand it over, before you get hurt." I say extending my hand.

"HA! So that's why you have come to this city, but you won't be taking this!" he says converting his staff into a machine gun. I stared wide eyed as he begins to shoot. I did a spin and hid behind Edward as he bends down and transmutes a wall. For us to hide behind. I crouched down and waited for him to finish.

"What!" he exclaims as he sees the wall.

"Impossible, how could he transmute something without drawing a circle?" he thinks out loud. Ed doesn't give it a second thought he transmutes his metal arm into a knife and attack the old geezer.

I stare wide eyed as I see guards coming into the room, with guns.

"Shit!" I say moving out of the way and running over to Ed as Al gets shot at.

"Come on Al!" Ed yells as we run to the left side of the room.

"HA there's not way out over there!" the geezer yells. I smile as Ed nods at me.

"You know what they say-"

"No way out, make one!" I say finishing my brothers sentence. He claps his hands together and creates a door. We push the door open and run for it.

(twenty minutes later.)

We sat outside near some statues as Ed and I try to catch our breaths. I sit down and look up at Ed.

"We need to get that stone." I say as I see a distant light.

"How dare you three come into our city and dare do this to us?" one of them citizens says angry.

"Yeah how could you?" another one says.

"Your 'Lord' is just framing you all!" Ed says trying to defend us.

"No he's not." A familiar voice says. Everyone makes room for her to step through. "Just now I spoke with my boyfriend that died a few months ago." she says smiling a little. I frowned.

"Good for you Rose." some says.

"'Ol kane?" someone else asks.

"There you see so now get out and never-" Rose was cut off short as the stone status started moving and more came from the opposite side of us. I stare at them as they all surrounded us.

"Elizabeth!" Ed yells as I get hit by something hard. I fall to my knees and started losing conscious, but not before I see Edward also get hit and the statues start ganging up on Al. Blackness engulfed me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

'Ugh my head.' I think to myself as I awake from reached darkness. I try to put my hand to my head, but I found my hands to be chained above my head. I looked around and find Ed looking at me.

"You're finally up." he says smiling.

"Is everything ready?" I ask as I lift my head up. He nods as the door opens. A sour expression crosses over my face as I see who walks in. Lord Cornelo stood before me and Edward with a smug expression. I rolled my eyes and and looked at Edward with boredom.

"Ugh what do you want, you faker?" I ask him.

"Hm the only fakers I see here are you Elrics." he says as I frown at him.

"Hm you say that, when you are trying to make yourself look like a god when you are only using the philosopher stone." I shoot back at him now staring at him with a hard expression.

"And, these fools will never find out they are idiots that believe anything I tell them!" he exclaims laughing at the end.

"So you're admitting to us that you have been lying to all these innocent people?" Ed asks.

"Yes, and you two will never get out because I am going to get rid of both of you!" he exclaims even more, throwing his head back and laughs. Edward sighs and brings down his hands. He looks at me and tells me to pull on my shackle. I do as he says and they break. I smile and Ed passes me some bread. I smile and eat it. Once the old geezer stopped laughing and turns to us. I continue to eat. We sit there for a few minuets, until the Old geezer gasps. I look up and smile at his shocked and confuse expression.

"How did you get loose?" he exclaimed. Ed smiles and then moves to show Cornelo something. I like the color and expression he did.

"Everyone in the whole city has heard every word you have said." I say smiling.

"What no my children don't listen don't listen!" he exclaims. I stare wide eye as he pulls out his machine gun. I clap my hands as I create a wall in front of me as he begins shooting. Ed leaves my side and moves away from the gun shots. Once he stops I move out to see Ed with a knife and the door open. I ran out the door after Cornelo with Edward following me. We made it outside to find a mob all staring at a now scared Cornelo.

"My children, what was said in there was all a lie, I am your god please do not believe this boy!" he yells his lies to the people.

"Stop playing god!" Ed yells clapping his hands together then on the floor. I look to the building we just came from as a humungous statue walks out the front door.

"Oh by the way we don't get our powers from our watches." Ed says as the statue pounds on Cornelo. But before he could kill Cornelo I use my shadow powers to retrieve our watches. Edward makes the statue raise his hand and we see that Cornelo isn't dead, but knocked out. I look at his hand and watch as the philosopher stone was blown away.

"Shit." I say getting up. I turn around and see Alphonse coming towards us. I smile and run to him. I jump into his arms and smile at the coldness of his armor.

"Nice job Al, everything went perfectly because of you." Ed says coming to stand before us.

"Thank you brother." he says placing me on the ground. I smile up at my brothers.

"Well shall we head to the train station?" I ask.

"Why did you do this to us?" someone says from behind us. I sigh and turn to see a crying Rose.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"This city was nothing until Cornelo came, he gave all of us hope and you all took that away from us by showing us that Cornelo was just using us and lying to us. Now this city has lost hope, I've lost hope. Tell me what am I suppose to do!" she asks crying into her hands.

"Move forward." I say turning around and walking away.

* * *

><p>So i hope you liked it :) and once again I'm sorry for the wait :)<p>

P.S. i tried to remember what happen during this episode but i could only remember so much. So sorry if i got some things wrong.

Please Review!

-Amaya


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews and i hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

><p>"Ed hurry up!" I yell as I see the train leaving.<p>

"What?" he asks turning around and seeing the train moving. He hangs up on who ever he was talking to and ran towards the moving train. Al and I followed. Ed and Al where the first ones on while I was still running.

"Elizabeth grab a hold!" Ed yells stretching his arm out. I stretched my own arm. A grab Eds arm. Ed pulls me onto the train.

"Ow." I say rolling my hurt arm.

"Sorry." Ed says. I roll my eyes and smile at him. Alphonse opens the train door and we head in. A man stops us and asks for our tickets. Ed patted his pockets and looked at all of us scared. I smile and hand over the tickets to the man. Ed looked relieved for a few minuets but then looked like he wanted to kill me. I smile more and go sit down in our seats. Both Al and Ed follow.

"Well it will take us at least three to five hours to get there, I'm going to get some sleep." Ed says laying down. He places his head on my lap and falls asleep. I roll my eyes and look out the window. I could feel myself drifting off. I look at Alphonse and give him a slight smile.

"Sis, when was the last time you slept?" Al asks.

"Since we dealt with the problem over at that village." I say remembering the village. We were waiting for our train and Edward had heard about something and apparently he needed to check it out. I at this point didn't care, I just wanted to sleep. The carriage stopped at the village. We headed into the village and found a bunch of decorations.

"Quite pretty." I say, before my ear drums where in pain by the sound of a bang.

"What are y'all doing here, we're testing out fireworks." a kid said. I tried to stop the ringing in my ears while Ed and Al talked to the kid. During this whole time I wasn't facing them and I really couldn't hear. So when I turned around I found Al on top of Ed and a kid sitting on top of Al.

"What are you children doing?" A man came to the scene. All the children scattered. I helped Al and Ed up. Once again Edward decided to do something I just followed.

We followed the man to his home where he gave us something to drink. Once again I wasn't really putting attention. I was trying to nod off.

"You and your sister look a lot like your father." I hear the man say. I instantly open my eyes and bolt out of my chair. I lift the man by his collar.

"Do you know where he is?" I ask clearly pissed. He shakes his head no. I let him go and sit down again, still pissed. I hate my father.

There was a knock at the door and the man went to go answer it a woman was standing there, she handed the man something and then left. He came back and sat down. But once again there was another knock on the door.

"Looks like I'm popular today." he says getting up and going to answer the door and a man and the brat from earlier stood there. Ed and Al stand I watch from where I sat.

"Let me at her!" Ed says while Al holds him back. I roll my eyes.

"I'm sorry for what my daughter has done to you all." the man says. "say your sorry." he says elbowing her.

"I ain't sayin sorry to those two who got jumped by us kids." she says frowning.

"Why are u being so rebellious?" he asks her anger in his voice.

"Because you don't listen to me when I tell you that I saw that dead girl, who killed my big sister!" she says running out of the house. Ed and Al went after her. I got up and went after my brothers. I saw them chasing the kid. But I suddenly see her slip. I look as Ed makes a transmutation circle. He presses down and turns the water into ice. I sigh in relief and run towards them. When I get there the girl was telling them a story about her older sister and how the dead girl killed her.

And of course Ed has to act all cool and tells her that we were going to take care of it. I glare at Ed. I had a massive headache and he was expecting me to go hunt a dead girl.

"Brother if you don't mind I'm going to go climb a tree and go to sleep." I say turning around into a girl. I jump back.

"It's her." I hear the girl say. I smile and snap my fingers. My shadows taking her in and engulfing her complete. I scrunch my hand until it was a ball and then open it. My shadow returned to me. The body fell to the floor and lay unmoving. I go over to where it laid and saw that it was a manikin. I looked at Edward confused then back at the now disintegrating manikin.

"That thing was moving right?" I ask everyone. They all nodded.

"Who's an Alchemist in this town besides that man?" I ask the girl.

"He's the only one." she says understanding who I meant.

"Ed that thing was being controlled by Alchemy." I say.

"I don't think he would do this." Ed says. I roll my eyes and stalk off to that guys home. I can feel Al and Ed following me. I led both of them strait to the guys house. I opened the door as if I lived there. We didn't see him in the kitchen or anywhere else so we explored further into the house and heard a little commotion. We all moved cautiously to where we heard the commotion. I opened the door to find no one there, but we found something else. Manikin like the other one were here.

"Ah it seems I have been found out." someone behind us said. I turned around and then jumped back at the same time Ed and Al did. We all crouch in a defensive position.

"Oh I won't hurt you children, well at least the boys." he says looking at me.

"So you've been killing girls in order to get their souls?" I ask him. He nods. I look at Edward but he was already attacking him.

"You sick bastard, why would you do this?" he asks holding a knife to his neck.

"Because the woman I loved died, I just wanted her back at my side." he explains.

"I have not died." someone says from behind all of us. Everyone looks in that direction to find the woman who brought milk to him. I moved towards her while Ed and Al stayed where they were. I asked her some questions and she told us her story.

Apparently when she 'died' she was actually just wounded, but when she returned home no one recognized her not even the man she loved.

"No that's not possible the woman I loved was beautiful, she was beautiful!" he said while trashing in Edwards. He threw Edward off of him and ran towards me and the lady. I snapped my fingers and had my shadow cover us in protective way, but he used his Alchemy to get through. I clapped my hands together and press them against the wall where I created two sais. I position myself in a defensive stance in front of the lady. He creeps in front of me and I'm ready to cut him when Ed and Al tackle him. We restrain him and the villagers took care of the rest.

So all in all we uncovered the mystery of the dead girl, oh and Ed probably got a girlfriend. (ED:Stop saying that!) And I didn't get to sleep either.

"Sister you should sleep." Al says bringing me back to the present. I nod and lean against the window and close my eyes.

(2 hours later)

"Hey you two shrimps get up!" I hear a man yell. My eyes and Edwards shoot open.

"We're not some spec on a unknown planet!" Edward yells hitting all the men who were standing up. I roll my eyes and notice everyone looking at all of us in shock. I noticed that they had guns on them. I pick them up with my shadows and destroy them.

"Al what's going on here?" I say once Ed has stopped hitting the guys, or more like once we stopped him.

"The train is being held hostage." Al explains.

"What have you done?" someone asks.

"You have dome us all!" someone else says. I lift an eyebrow at their remarks. I look at Al in a questioning look.

"The people who have taken over the train, said we can't show any form not listening." Al explains.

"Ah." I say comprehending the situation now.

"Don't worry everyone we'll get it all handled." Ed says turning to tie the bad guys. I moved towards the door that led to the next cart. Ed and Al followed shortly. I looked through the door window and saw that there were some men in there. I motioned Ed and Al to stay quite and to stay put. But Ed had other plans. He opened the door and just stepped in. I had the urge to hit my forehead. The people who were in the train cart were all frighten. There were three bad guys in a cart. I moved inside the cart and helped Ed with taking them out.

I had one guy pinned, while Ed knocked out the other two.

"Where is your leader?" I ask him.

"First cart, holding an important man and his family hostage." he says practically crying. I smile at the effect I had on this man.

"Thank you for the info, now time to go night night." I say knocking the man unconscious. I stand up and stare wide eyed as two guys with guns came at us. I push Ed out the door before the guys could shoot at us.

"Al hide!" I yell as me and Ed are outside climbing on to the top of the train. I hear some gun shoots as we get to the top and run towards the front. But we stop when we see that were surrounded by bad guys.

"Elizabeth!" I hear Ed yell as a feel a hand come down on me. I garb it and make him fly. I turn around and smile at Ed. Ed smiles and finishes off the one he was fighting. I ran to the front and heard another gun shot. A huge guy stands in front of me. I stare as he comes to a stop in front of me. I jump back and snap my fingers. My shadow covers me in a protective way. The man charges towards me. I side step and feel him go pass me. I turn and see him coming at me again. I side step once again but this time I send one of my shadows after him. My shadow grabs him and restrains him. It brings him to me.

"Good boys don't attack a lady." I say motioning my shadow to throw him over board.

I moved on as I feel Ed coming behind me. We make it to the front and I see that there was some bad guys there. But none of them seemed like the leader. I motion Ed to move forward. He nods and moves forward. I follow his lead and move to the roof of the control cart. Ed looked at me and I nodded. I leaned down and tapped the shoulder of one of the guys. I raised myself before they could see me. I signal Edward to go. I see a man fly out of the window.

"Edward duck!" I yell as I jump through the window and the bad guy flying through the window.

"Thank you so much!" the control people say.

"Can you do us a favor and slow down the train?" I ask them. They all nod. I slip out through the window and made my way inside the train.

"AHH!" I heard someone yell. I ran toward the scream. I soon found out that was a bad idea. I had like five bad guys approaching me.

"Capture her but don't knock her out." A guy says behind them. He had a auto-mail arm.

"Will all the bad guy that have captured this train please listen." A speaker said. I look up and smile at brothers intercom. It looked strangely like him. "Please let everyone go before you all get washed away." he says as something else pops out.

"You better listen to Ed." I say to the bad guys.

"HA! As if." he says as he sits down.

"You heard him Ed." I say as I brace myself against the wall. Everyone could hear a gurgling sound. Then a bunch of water filled the train. All of the bad guys were knocked out cold. The wall I braced myself against suddenly opened and I fell back into the arms of a surprised Al. I smile at Al as the roof above us opened. Ed jumped down and smiled at us.

"Nice job bro." I say patting his back.

"Thank you so much for saving us."A women says throwing her arms around Ed. Two little girls jumped me, crying with happiness. I hugged them trying to comfort them.

Ed and Al both tied up all the bad guys and Al had been taken care of the rest of the bad guys in the rest of the carts.

(2 hours later)

We made it to central without any trouble. The bad guys tried to make a break at least twice but by the second time Ed and I got creative and just put all of them in a cage. During the whole ride everyone thanked us and gave us stuff, mostly food. Ed and I were grateful for that.

When we all got off the train, I did not expect to find _that _bastard here of all places. He walked over to us as we bring out the boss of the whole operation. Ed had become crafty and tied him up good. We placed him in front of the guy who I still hadn't gotten the name of, even though the bastard promised, he still hadn't told me his name.

"It's nice to see Elrics." the man says with a slight smile.

"You made us get on that train because you anticipated this didn't you, you bastard?" Ed questioned him.

"Brother why do you say that?" I ask him.

"Do you remember why we were almost unable to get on that train, it was because I was talking to this bastard, who was giving me orders to get on that train at no cost." he explains.

"So it's this bastards fault that I almost dislocated my shoulder?" I ask him. He nods.

"He-he sorry kids." he says with a slight smile.

"I don't like you." I say glaring at him. He moves away from us and goes to the bad guy.

"What the hell do you want?" The big guy ask the bastard.

"You are to remain silent, until are spoken to."The guy says to the bad guy.

"Yeah right!AHHHH!" He yells as he comes loose and attacks the cocky bastard. I shake my head as I anticipate what was going to happen.

-SNAP!- I heard as a flame washed over the big buffoon.

"Even I anticipated that." I say as I walk away from the scene.

* * *

><p>So hope you all like the story, I'll update soon, or I'll try. Oh and thank you for the reviews I loved them. :)<p>

so please review!

-Amaya


	6. RIP

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated yet. Today August 2, 2011 my baby boy (dog) died from a heat stroke . I'm not going to update anytime soon, but I'll try to update within this month. And I'm really sorry. But right now I really don't feel like writing anything.

I just wanted to tell you all, but I will continue this story. Thanks all of you who have followed me so far.

-Amaya

Sleepy 2002-2011 R.I.P

I love you.


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys, i hope you like it please enjoy! yours truly Amaya!

* * *

><p>The man that I call bastard escorted us to the central command where, he talked to us about the test. Ed was all giddy about it and so was I. The man said that Al could also take the test, and he became giddy about it too.<p>

"Until it's time for the test you'll be staying with a state Alchemist and his family." he says to all of us when we reach his office.

"Has he all ready agreed to this?" I ask him. He only nods.

"I shall escort you." he says getting up and leading us out the door. We all follow obediently. Ed actually seemed scared of this man, while I thought he was an ass. I don't know why but I just didn't like him. We all walked to his car and then he drove us to some guy name tucker's house. Once there we walked through the the gate and made our way to the front door, the bastard left. Ed walked in front of me and Al, so we really didn't see that thing coming.

"AH!" Ed yelled as a big dog attacked him. Al and I just stared at the dog. Ed was laying face down in the ground with the dog just laying on top of him.

"Alexander you know that's not right." a man says. I look up to find a man and a little girl at his leg staring at us.

"Bad Alexhander!" says the little girl clutching the mans pants. (I'm trying to do baby talk for this) I smiled at the little girl as she hid behind the man.'Aw so cute!' I think in my head. The dog got off Ed and walked over to the little girl. Ed immediately gets up. I walk up next to him and smile at him.

"Are you okay brother?" I ask as he dusted himself off.

"Yeah I'm okay." he says with a frown.

"I'm sorry that Alexander did that." the man says. I smile at him.

"Nah it's okay, right brother." I say to him. He nods.

"Hello I'm Shou Tucker, and you all must be the Elric siblings, that will be staying in my home." he says as he extends his hand. Ed takes it first, then me, and the Al.

"It's nice to meet you mister Tucker." Al says. He stares wide eye at Al for a moment but then just smiles.

"And who is this?" I ask looking around his leg.

"Oh this is my daughter, Nina." He says as she peeks around his leg. My brothers and I all crouch down to her eye level and all wave at her. She turns red and hides behind her father. We all chuckle. We all straighten up.

"Well I guess we should introduce ourselves."I say smiling at them.

"I'm Edward Elric."Ed says smiling.

"I'm Alphonse Elric." Al says bowing. I smile at his politeness, it reminded me of our mother.

"I'm Elizabeth Elric." I say to them, but look at Nina.

"Well it's nice to meet you all, please come in." he says motioning us inside. Al picks up my luggage and Ed picks up his own. We all make our way inside and stare at everything.

"Forgive me for the mess, it's just the two of us and so we lack the touch of a woman around here." he says picking up some books. We leave our luggage at the door and walk around the mansion with mister Tucker and his child. He leads us to a room wit big double doors.

"You can use anything in here to study for the test." he says opening the door and revealing row after row of books. I stare wide eyed at them. I looked at Ed and he nods as we go over to see a book.

"Wow mister Tucker this is and amazing collection." I hear dimly Al say as I engulf myself in the book I held.

"Thank you Alphonse but this is nothing compare to the library in central command, which state Alchemist can use." he explains.

"Oh, well then we should get studying right Ed, Eliz." Al says as we both ignore him.

"It seems that they're both already at it." he says as he looks at us.

The rest of the day me and my brothers stayed in the library and studied as much as we could, until Nina came to us and told us that dinner was ready. I got up all sore, I had been sitting for more that six hours and my ass hurt like hell, and it fell numb. I limped my way to the dinning room and once again sat down. My ass was no longer numb. Mr. Tucker came into the room with three plates while Nina came out with two more plates. They headed back into the kitchen and returned with a pitcher with water and silverware.

"Please enjoy your meal." Mr. Tucker said smiling. Ed and I both smiled at him. We all dug in except Al.

"Big Bruther isn't eaing." Nina says with a sad expression.

"Uh he's in a special diet." Ed says. Nina looks even more sad now.

"Uh yum. This is delicious." Al says throwing food into his armor, pretending to be eating it. I looked down with sadness. I pushed around my food the rest of the meal. Ed, Alphonse, and I went back to studying until Mr. Tucker told us that we should go to bed.

That night I really didn't really sleep, I just sat on my bed looking out the window while Ed slept next to me. He looked quite peaceful when he was asleep. Al and I try to make conversation at one point in the lonely quite night, but that quickly died because we really didn't want to speak and disturb Edward. I stared out not really thinking. The night looked soothing and peaceful.

'Mother, how I miss you.' I think to myself as I remember the day she died. She had collapsed, while Ed, Al, and myself where out getting some vegetables. When we returned we found her on the floor unconscious. Ed and Al ran out the door to granny's house, while I stayed where I stood shocked. I made my way to my mother's side shaking uncontrollably. I moved her hair out of her face and lightly placed a hand near her nose. I sigh in relief when I found out she was breathing. I carefully placed her head in my lap and waited until Ed and Al came back with granny. They didn't take long, granny came barging in with Ed and Al at her heals. I remember, Al and Ed taking her into her bedroom and then a doctor came. I also remember having them usher me and my brothers out of her bedroom and closed it behind them. At that time my mind had gone blank, with sadness and worry. I could feel Al and Ed trying to sooth me, but I couldn't really hear them. I was too much in shock.

When granny came out she talked to the village men who had come out of worry for her and us, and told them somethings. I remember all of them going into shock, sadness, and some even cried. When granny came over to us she looked at Ed then Al then lastly to me, her eyes where filled with sadness. She motioned us into her bedroom. I ran to her side and smiled to see her. She smiled as well when she saw us.

"Mommy are you feeling better?" I had asked her with excitement. She only nodded. Ed and Al came to our side at that moment, while I crawled onto the bed and laid down next to her.

"Edward promise me that you'll take care of your Al and your baby sister." I heard her say.

"Mom you're going to get better, so you'll be here to take care of all of us." Ed had said. I had looked up at that point and saw Ed smile, a strained smile. Then I looked at my mom and found her smiling, a weak smile.

"Edward just promise me." she had said. A single tear ran down Ed's strained smiled face. He only nodded. Once again my mother smiled sweetly. Ed grabbed one of her hands and smiled at her. I kissed her on the forehead and smile at her. She returned my smile, but her eyes went blank and she closed her eyes.

"Mommy?" I had asked her. I was still smiling, but then my smile slid off my face.

"Mommy!" I had yelled shaking her slightly. My hands where shivering at this point.

"Mommy!" I screamed as tears ran down my face. I looked at Ed and Al who where both crying.

"MOMMY!" I say bolting up from my sleep. I was panting quite heavily and I looked around to find Al and a now awake Ed looking at me. Ed had his arms around me, while trying to sooth me. Tears ran down my face. I hadn't known I had fallen asleep. 'I hadn't had that dream in many months, why now?' I think to myself as crushed my face against Eds chest. He just held me like he use to, when I ever had this horrible dream.

"Shh, its okay Elizabeth." he says soothing me once again. Tears ran down my face once again. Him soothing me reminded me of how teacher use to take care of me when we spent the first few nights with her and her husband, she would always come to me and sooth me, except for the first night, she had practically killed the boys, until they explained to her that this had been happening quite often because of our mothers death. She had soothed me to sleep the next time it had happen.

I snuggle up into Ed's embrace and could feel my eyelids become heavy.

"Goodnight darling." I hear him say as I fall asleep.

It felt like just minutes that I had fallen asleep, when Edward was waking me up. I groaned, unhappy that I had to get up. I glared daggers at Ed as I get up. I pull on my pants and jacket and made my way to the bathroom to freshen up. When I finish I make my way down stairs and join Mr. Tucker and his daughter, plus my brothers for breakfast. When we finish we all head to the library, to once again engulf ourselves in our studies.

For the rest of the months that we had we spent them in the library engulfing ourselves in studying, then the day came. We all did a cram session, until midnight when Mr. Tucker technically forced us all out of the library and sent us off to bed. That night I spent the night to nervous to sleep, but in the end I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up with excitement while, Ed and Al were both nervous and giddy. I knew that I was going to pass the first test, I really didn't know how but I just knew.

We all entered the testing room and we sat near each other. I sat in front of them.

"This is the first test of the two, so with that said you may all begin." the man says. I instantly turn over my test and began. The questions that were in the test were quite easy, the written part was a little more harder. But in the end I finished the test with enough time to spare. I waited until Ed and Al finished up. When the guy finally said that time was up, I turned to face a gloomy faced Ed and it looked like Al was a little depressed. We all headed to turn in our test and then left.

"How did y'all do?" I asked them.

"Ugh I didn't finish." Ed says. My eyes go wide.

"I finished but I don't think I passed." Al says. They both sigh and then look at me.

"How about you?" Ed asks.

"Oh I finished everything and I also did it with time to spare." I announce to them, as we come closer to Mr. Tuckers home. Both of them sigh again. I just smiled as we headed home.

When we got home Mr. Tucker and Nina were all waiting for us at the entrance.

"Bruthers, big siser!" she exclaimed with excitement. I smile and pick her up.

"Hello Nina." I say hugging her. She squealed with happiness. This only proved my point to my brothers. Nina was the cutest girl I've ever met.

"How did it go?" I hear Mr. Tucker ask us, but I didn't answer, I just let Al and Ed answer his question. While I walked inside with Nina in my arms. I had become quiet fond of this little girl and her dog.

"Siser com dwah wih me." she says to me in her cute baby voice. This only made me hug her tighter. I made my way to her bed room and drew with her.

(Fw days later)

"Elizabeth someone's here to see you and your brother." I nod and get up, I follow him to the front of the house. There stood a man in an state army suit. I raided a questioning eyebrow at my brothers.

"The bastard wants to talk to us." Ed says.

"Ah." I say understanding. I grab my jacket and head outside with my brothers plus the other guy following me. The man went to the drivers side while we got in the back. The man drove us to central command, then lead us to the bastards... office? It looked like he shared this place with more people. He sat there in his chair with a smirk on his face, this brought a scowl on my face.

"Welcome Elrics" he says greeting us.

"H-hello s-sir." Ed stuttered.

"Pff." I tried to hold in my laughter, which was surprisingly hard, but somehow managed. Ed turned around and glared at me. I adverted my eyes from him, trying to look innocent.

"Hello,sir." Al says. I just wave at him.

"So I have great news." he begins. I look at him with a serious expression.

"What is it?" I ask.

"You all passed the exam." he says. I stare at him wide eyed. Ed and Al both jumped up and down with happiness but I just glared, I could tell there was more to this.

"What else?" I ask him. He looked down.

"I think Alphonse should drop out." he says looking stern. Ed and Al both stop jumping and stared at the man in shock, I just sigh.

"But why? Even though I've tried so hard you want me to drop out." Al says, his voice sounding hurt.

"Think about it Al, remember what Mr. Tucker said, when we are at the last exam it could be anything from fighting skills to physical examination." I say to Al, with my voice stern and a serious expression.

Al just looked at me. I stared at him seriously.

"Your right." I hear him say quietly.

"Good, Edward and Elizabeth I will be seeing both of you at the second test, and then the introduction, that is if you two make it that long." he says smiling. Once again I scowled at him.

"Mr. Bastard, I hope you're ready to tell me your name." I say before turning around and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>So there you go I hope y'all liked. I'm sorry that its taken me so long to update, but with the death of my dog I was really depressed. So yeah. Oh and thanks for the support sent to me.<p>

-Amaya


	8. Chapter 8

i updated sooner for my lovely readers haha :) thank you everyone for the support i really appreciated it. well i'm gonna leave you to read now. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I awoke earlier than usual. I stared down at Ed, who was sleeping peacefully. I slowly and carefully go over him, and get out of bed. I looked over to where Al was suppose to be laying down, but found the bed to be empty. 'Probably training.' I think to myself as I put on my pants. I walk quietly to the door and leave the room and go to the bathroom. I turn on the shower and then rid myself of my clothing to enter the warm steamy shower. Water ran down my back and it felt oh so good over my spine scar. I smiled slightly remembering what my fake spine looked like.<p>

Ed and Al had somehow sneaked into where granny and Winry had kept my auto-mail, and had brought it to me. For some strange reason granny and Winry thought it would creep me out to see my fake spine. So when Al entered with Ed in his wheel chair and something in Ed's lap, I became quite curious. Al stopped Ed in front of me and then sat next to Ed on the floor.

"Eliz don't tell granny or Winry because I don't to have the crap kicked out of me." he says. I smiled slightly and nodded. He pulled his blanket back and I stared eyed at what he had on his lap.

"Is that my fake spine?" I asked him. He nodded and held it out to me. I shook my head no, and he placed it back on his lap. The thing looked like a real spine except it wasn't bone and it didn't have all the spine bones just the ones that were in the middle. It also had some wires sticking out on both ends and on both ends there was some sort of lock on it. If I could I knew that I would feel a shiver go down my spine.

I shake my head returning back to the present, when the hot water burned my head. I took the shampoo and scrubbed my head with it, then rinsed my hair, then I washed my body with a bar of soap, that I kept with me in my luggage. Once again I rinsed myself and then enjoyed the hot water for a few minutes and then got out. I grabbed a towel and dried myself. I saw that there was a full body length mirror behind the door for the first time. I Release the towel and stare at my naked body. My body is a little bit more tanned than Ed's or Al's ever had been. Instead of having blond hair I had silver hair that I had inherited from one of my ancestors, I had also inherited silver eyes from one of them too. Because of my hair and eyes I was always called a liar, when they asked me who where my brothers and I always said Ed and Al. I looked like Ed in someways and I looked so much different than him. I had eyes like Ed's and also I had thin eyebrows like him, and when I frowned, I looked exactly like Ed. I had a small nose like Ed. My hair was to my lower back and it was thin like Eds. I had a bang that went across my forehead. I was skinny from all of my my harsh training I had with my brothers. I also had a small chest that I kept binned by bandages, this helped me move easier when running and fighting. My legs were strong and so were my arms.

I turn around and started dressing myself in my clothing. I grabbed the towel that I left on the floor and dried my hair. When I finished drying my hair I headed back to our bedroom, feeling awake and refreshed. I opened the door quietly and then quietly closed it, only to find Ed sitting up and looking out the window.

"I thought you were going to sleep in?" I asked him as I come closer to the bed. I walk over to the small desk we had in our room and sat down on top of it. I saw something fly over to me and caught it mid-air. I smile at Ed.

"Thank you for the brush." I say beginning to brush my silver hair. Sightly struggling with the length of my hair though.

"Come here." Ed says waving me over to him. I smiled and jumped of the desk and crawled into the bed turned to face away from Ed. I handed him the brush and closed my eyes as Ed brushes my hair.

"I've always did wonder how you could keep your hair so long instead of cutting it." he says brushing it. I smiled slightly.

"I've always kept it long because mom liked my hair long." I say to him. He stops for a moment and then continues to brush my hair. We stay quiet for awhile. I enjoyed the feeling of having my hair brushed by one of my brothers because they always brushed it softly and lovingly, just like mom.

"Elizabeth?" brother asked stopping his brushing.

"Yes?" I ask back.

"Are you afraid about tomorrow?" he asked me. I looked at him surprised. He was now staring out the window again. It was now spring and there was no longer any snow.

"I'm not afraid, more like worried." I say to him.

"Why worried?" he asks me, looking at me confused. I smiled slightly at him.

"Because I'm worried that you won't make it in." I say laughing quietly. Ed looked at me confused at first but them he cracked a smile and grabbed my arms he held them above my head with one arm and tickled me with his other arm.

"No...hahaha...stop...haha... please...hahahaaha... stop." I say as he keeps tickling me. I try to struggle but he wouldn't stop. So I started kicking him, and once again he wouldn't budge. After a few minuets, and struggling of my breathing, Ed stopped. But he didn't let go of my arms. He laid down on top of me and then let go of my arms. I slowly placed my hands on his head and started to pet him.

"Ed don't worry we'll get in." I say smiling down at him. He just sighs and snuggles into my chest. I close my eyes and we both drift to sleep.

(Alphonse)

I entered our bedroom quietly and closed it quietly and see Ed on top of Eliz sleeping. I smiled at them they looked conferrable and looked peaceful. Elizabeth looked like for once she was having a good dream. I walked over to their bed and sat down next to their heads. I slowly started petting Elizabeth's hair and she still looked at peace. I knew that if I could I would fall asleep right there next to them.

"Sleep well you two." I say getting up and heading down stairs to find Alexander running around Nina.

"Bruther!" she squeals in happiness. I pick her up and hug her.

"Good morning Nina!" I say happily placing her back on the floor. She smiles up at me an d grabs my hand, she leads me outside. She immediately starts running around, Alexander chases her happily. I laugh at her excitement.

"Bruther let's play!" she yells with happiness.

"Alright!" I yell going over to her and Alexander. The rest of the morning I spent it playing with Alexander and Nina. While Ed and Eliz spent it asleep.

(Elizabeth)

I woke up slowly feeling great. I opened my eyes to find blond hair in my face. I chuckle lightly remembering now that Ed was on top of me, sleeping. I slowly shook him, but he just clung to me tighter.

"Ed get up." I say shaking him more.

"Mmmm." he says sounding annoyed. I laughed lightly and try to wake him up again. He just snuggled against me again. 'Damn brat!' I think to myself.

"Hey short person get up!" I say to him, knowing well that he was awake.

"I'm not short!" he says getting up. I laugh and move out of the way before he had a chance to get his arms around my neck. I kept laughing through out this whole thing.

"Hahahahaha... I told you to get up!" I say before I wrapped my arms around his throat and hung on to his back. We spent ten to fifteen minuted wrestling until Al came in. He pride me and Ed off each other, and then he scowled us. He made us both go down and eat breakfast, which was actually lunch since we spent all morning sleeping.

"Ed drink your milk." I say at the end of lunch. He glared at me then he glared at the glass of milk.

"No." he says stubbornly. I rolled my eyes. And then picked up the milk and drink it.

"You're such a brat." I say to him as I go outside, and start stretching.

"I'm not a brat, I just don't like milk." Ed says coming outside too.

"Psh, yeah right." I say throwing a punch straight to Ed's face, he dodges it quite easily, but didn't see my knee, and I ended up kneeing him in the gut.

"Ow!" he says holding his stomach.

"You need to focus." I say to him as I round kick him in the face.

"OW!" he says falling back and holding his face.

"Ed focus!" I yell now stalking toward him. He suddenly gets up and start throwing punches and kicks, I dodge and block as best I could but he still got me in some places. We both became quite serious when we got more into fighting. At one point Al joined us and it became even more serious. For some reason in our family fighting was important and it was also a competition between all of us.

(two to four hours later)

We all laid on the soft grass panting, tiredly and exhausted. I stared at the blue sky tired.

"Hey Elizabeth do you remember what the bastard was telling us when we came over her?" he asked me.

"Sorry I have the tendency to tune him out." I say to him.

"Al do you remember?" he asked.

"Do you mean the chimera that Mr. Tucker created?" he asked.

"Yeah I want to know more about it but I don't want him to know." he says.

"Well there should be files at the central command's library." I say remembering Mr. Tucker say that it was open to all state Alchemist.

"Oh right!" Ed says sitting up happily.

"But we have to be state Alchemist in order to get in, idiot." I say to him. He slumped when I told him this. I rolled my eyes and get up. Al pulled Ed up and we headed back into the house. I looked at the clock and say that it was already 5 o'clock. I walked into the kitchen and find Nina in there.

"Hey Nina!" I say smiling. She turns around and smiles with happiness. She runs over to me and hugs my waist.

"Big siser, did you and big buthers have fun?" she asked me. I smiled at her and nod yes. I grab a glass and get some water. Once I had gulped it down I walked out and headed to my bedroom, Nina and Alexander followed me. I notice once we got there she had colors in her hand. I sat down on the bed while she sat down on the floor and started to draw. I smiled at her. Both of my brothers came into the room at that point. I smiled at all of them. Ed came to sit next to me while Al sat across from us.

"What are you drawing Nina?" Al asked her.

"Family." she says showing us the picture.

"Oh where's your mother?" I asked her.

"She weft daddy because she said tha he wuz a good fo nuning huband." she says continuing her coloring. We all laugh nervously. 'Wow.' I mouth. We all talk and have a great time Mr. Tucker brought some food up for us and said he couldn't join us because he had to work on his yearly review.

Nina fell asleep a few hours after we ate.

"She has been having so much energy since she you all came." Mr. Tucker says picking her up. He turned to leave.

"Oh Mr. Tucker here you go." I say handing him the picture Nina drew of their family. He stared at it for a moment before smiling.

"Ah thank you." he says caring Nina out. I close our door and then go back to where I was sitting. I looked at the clock in our room. It was a little past ten.

"We should go to bed." I say to Ed. He nods. I remove my pants and jacket and climb into bed. I fell asleep the instant my head hit the pillow.

"Elizabeth it's time to get up!" Ed yelled at me as I rolled over and put my pillow on my head. Ed pulled the covers off me. Cold air hit my bare legs. I curled up into ball wanting warmth.

"Elizabeth!" he yelled. I threw my pillow at him and covered my ears. I feel the bed go down then I felt my brother's hands around my arms. He pulled them away from my ears, and then he held them above my head. I opened my eyes slowly tiredly.

"Fine I'm up." I say annoyed. He let goes of my arms and I sit up, glaring at Ed. I get off the bed and put on my pants and then head to the bathroom where I freshen up and get ready for today's exam. When I was done I braided my hair and walked out to find Ed sitting on the floor. I raised a questioning eyebrow, but he just held up my jacket. I took it and walked down the hall down the stairs and into the kitchen. There I found Alphonse and Nina.

"Good morning Elizabeth." Al says coming over to me and hugging me. This action caught me off guard. But I slowly lifted my hands and hugged him back.

"Morning Al." I say quietly. He pulls me away and just stares at me.

"You'll do fine." he says noticing my uncertain look. I really didn't know why I felt so unsure all of a sudden. I smiled up at him and nodded.

"Brother you will do fine too."Al says looking behind me.

"Yeah right." I hear him mumble. I turn around and smile brightly at Ed.

"We'll do fine." I say with an excited voice. He just sighs and smiles slightly. We both head to the front door and put on out boots and head to central command with Al and Nina plus Alexander following behind us. No one talked while we headed to central.

When we got there Nina, Al, and Alexander stopped at the steps of the training ground.

"We'll wait for you both out here." he says picking up Nina. We both give him a nod and then turn to walk in. I took a deep breath and headed inside. We both entered the building and then we were lead to the the testing grounds. I looked at Ed a little unsure, he just nodded and gave me an encouraging stare, I nodded back and headed in. I covered my eyes as the sudden sunlight hit my eyes. I slowly started to see the examination ground. My eyes became wide as I see the things that they have prepared for this exam. There was mountains and glaciers and trees even a river. Everything looked peaceful in that little scenery. I step forward with brother and the rest of the Alchemist to the clearing, behind us were the examiners. I saw that the bastard was with the group. I rolled my eyes, I still disliked the bastard very much.

"Welcome to the second exam, the objects that you see today maybe used by you in any way. Show us what you can do." A person said with a loud clear voice. I stood my ground and watched as a man steps forward and starts drawing a transmutation circle. He then claps his hand and is that the leaning tower of Pisa? The man then fainted.

"Used to much power." I hear Ed say. I just nod as another man steps forward. He then draws a transmutation circle. He grabs some wood and then gets some water in a pail and then splashes it on the wood. He claps his hand together and a balloon appears. I smile at his creativity. But then the balloon started to head in the direction of the tower. I looked over at Ed and see that he's already running towards the tower. I run after him. He claps his hands and hit them against the building. I snap my fingers and hope that my shadowy Alchemy would reach the balloon before and explosion occur. I see as my Alchemy wraps over the balloon at the same time as Ed's Alchemy attacks it. My hand pulsed slightly and then my shadow returned. A flower petal fell in my hand, as I look up and see a beautiful heart covered in flower petals. I run over to Ed and hug him. At first he didn't hug me back, so I pulled back to find him staring at his hands. Then comprehension dawned at me, I hadn't seen Ed draw a transmutation circle. A huge smile crossed over my lips.

"You've done it!" I whisper into his ear. He finally hugs me back and I smiled at him. He laughs slightly, and then the exam was finished.

I looked over to where the bastard stood, and locked eyes with me. He smirked at me before he turned around and left. Once again I felt a scowl cross over my face. I hate him.

* * *

><p>So there you go my delighted readers, and I hope you're happy to find out what Elizabeth looks like. And finally next chapter Elizabeth shall know the damn bastards name! Haha stay tune for the next chapter :P<p>

Oh and please review! I want to know what y'all think. Thank you!

-Amaya :P


	9. Chapter 9

here you go my lovely readers, i have written this story for all of you and i switched some thing so i hope you enjoy it. see you at the end for more.

love ya!

* * *

><p>We were in the bastards office waiting for him to finish some things. Ed and I really didn't know why he had called for us, but we complied a came to him. After the exams we had a separate interview. Ed said that his was just him answering questions. But for me, they had asked my to fight state Alchemist. The first round was just some weak Alchemist that I really didn't had any problem with but the more I fought the more they became tougher. Especially the last round I had. It was this really crazy buff guy that looked like he worked out twenty-four-seven. I think they called him Armstrong.<p>

He attacked me with some crazy Alchemy. His hands had brass knuckles which I found out amplified his Alchemy. Sharp daggers came straight at me. I did a back flip as the daggers came at me. Once on the ground I snapped my fingers and my shadow Alchemy surrounded me. I could feel his Alchemy pounding at my Alchemy, I took a deep breath and commanded my Alchemy to keep his hands away from each other. I let out a sigh of relief when he couldn't use it anymore. But he caught me off guard when he charged at me. I jumped up and landed on his shoulders, I wrapped my legs around his neck and then fell back, I let my full body weigh help me. When I felt him falling as well I quickly placed my hands on the ground and flipped him over me, thank Edward and teacher for my incredible strength in my legs and arms. I landed on my feet and see as he falls with a thump and a grunt on his behalf. I tense up when he starts moving again but then he falls back on his back. I sigh tired and relived. I straighten myself and face my examiners, which included king Bradly. I bow slightly and then leave the room.

And now I stood in front of this bastard, who was kinda ignoring us. I tapped my foot impatiently. He looked up and smirked at me. I adverted my eyes away from him and frowned.

"Sorry about that you two." he says finishing whatever he was doing. I turn my vision to him lazily, and stare at him with no expression.

"Why did you ask us to come?" I ask plainly.

"Simple." he says tossing us something silver. Ed and I automatically catch it. I stare in confusion at the pocket watch that I now held.

"Congratulations you two are now dogs of the state." he says smiling. I stare wide eyed at him as I try to comprehend his words. I stare down at the watch again and I feel a small smile crept onto my lips.

"That's it?" I hear Ed say. I looked up at Ed with a little smile still on my face, and raise an eyebrow. The man smiles and hands both of a piece of paper. I take it and stare down at the certificate. It said,

Dear, new state Alchemist I, King Bradly, am glad to a point you as a new member of the military. I also am glad to present you with a name that will identify your new status. I appoint the name "Silver Nightmare." to Elizabeth Elric. This certificate will be proof of your status in the military.

Sincerely,

King Bradly

I look down from the certificate to stare at the man who sat before me. He just smiled. While I had an expressionless face.

"Silver Nightmare?" I asked him. He just smiled at me. I sigh and look over to Ed who was beaming with happiness. I raised a questioning eyebrow at Ed. He just handed me his certificate. I sigh again and read it over. Everything was the same besides his code name and the Edward Elric part.

""Fullmetal" is a better name than "Silver Nightmare" I say to him. He just chuckles. I roll my eyes. I turn to leave but then stop short. I turn back to face the man with a smirk on my face.

"Name." I say to him. His smile grew as I say this.

"It finally time to introduce myself to you _Ms. Elric_," A scowl forms on my face as he calls me Ms. Elric. He smiles at my Expression and continues. "My name is Roy Mustang." I stare wide eye as I recognize the name immediately. _'You fucking idiot'_ I curse myself in my head. This man was a well known man also known as the flame Alchemist and also my idol. Even though I hadn't really known what he looked like I knew his reputation. I swallowed the saliva in my mouth, before I talked. Which actually didn't happen because I just stood there with my mouth hanging open. He smiled brightly at my new expression. I looked at Ed with accusing eyes. While he just smiled and shrugged.

"Your brother has told me that you're one of my great fans." he says now smirking. If he thought I was going to bow down to his glory, he was damn right, but I would be doing that in my own time.

"Don't flatter yourself." I say glaring bullet at him. He raised a questioning eyebrow at me, and I smirked.

"Well then _Sir_, Mustang, I shall be taking my leave." I say bowing like a gentleman and keeping my head up to look at him. I place a finger to my eye and stuck my tongue out. I turned around and made my way out the door. I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Havoc take them home." I hear him say to a man. I smile slightly and move forward. I feel two people follow me out the door. I snickered.

Mr. Havoc escorted both of us home. I eased myself into the seat before hitting Ed square in the face. He fell on the seat holding his burning face. I smiled at this.

"Next time tell me when my idol is the biggest ass that I ever met." I told him. He groaned in pain while I settled down into the seat. When we got back home Havoc bid both of goodbye, I just gave him a two finger salute and left the warm car. It was still fairly cold here in central so we were all still wearing coats. Me and Ed walked into the clearing and smiled.

"Check it out." Ed says showing off the watch he just got. I rolled my eyes and see Alexander racing towards us. I knew he was going to attack Ed so moved out the way. But I found it hilarious when Alexander took his watch instead of tackling him onto the floor. I laughed so hard when this happen that I fell to the floor.

"Hey give that back!" Ed says running after Alexander. Alexander does a lap around the whole yard and then lets go of the watch all covered in dog saliva.

"Aw dammit!" I heard Ed yell. At some point I stopped laughing and just had a smile across my face.

"Sis did you also get a watch?" Al asked. I smiled and pulled out the watch to show Al. He ran towards me and hugged me. I laugh with happiness as he twirled me around with excitement. He stopped and kept hugging me.

Nina ran to my side and hugged my waist. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Ed did he tell her his name?" I hear Al ask Ed in a whisper. Ed only chuckled while I stare daggers at Ed and then to Al.

"So you also knew?" I asked him, he turn to hide behind Ed, which was kinda weird since I could still see him. I rolled my eyes and pay attention to whatever Nina was talking to me about. We were outside so the with the cold air, and Nina's chatter, I was beginning to nod off into sleep land. At one point I was about to fall back when Ed had his arms around me. I looked up at him and smile.

"Nina, Elizabeth is tired," Ed informs her as he picks me up off the ground in a bridal position. " Al stay out here and keep her company." I hear him say before walking towards the house. I rest my head against his chest and try to sleep. But I felt him turn to the left instead of just heading straight. I looked up at him confused, only to find him staring at something in horror. I looked at whatever he was looking at and stare wide eyed at an ashtray with a burnt picture, Nina's family picture. I rolled myself out of Ed's grasp and moved to where the picture laid burnt. I picked it up and examined it. I turned around to stare wide eyed at, Mr. Tucker.

"Why did you burn Nina's picture?" I asked him with anger. He looked down and moved towards me. Ed just stood there with his head down.

"Because Nina's mother will never get these." he says. I raised a pissed eyebrow at him. He motioned us to sit down.

"Nina, myself , her mother were always poor, she didn't like to live in poverty, and I was always doing things with my science and Alchemy, so when I created the chimera she had left me and I joined the military, wanting to give my daughter a better life, and became the life Alchemist. The military gave me this home and money to do my research in. But this will all be taken away if I don't present them something new by the time of my examination." he explained to both of us. I stare wide eyed at him.

"I'm sorry." I say to him. He just smiled at me.

"It's fine." he says. "Well I have to go and do some research." he adds getting up and leaving the room.

"Wait Mr. Tucker, when did your wife leave you?" I asked him. He turns back to look at me, he looks down a slight smile on his lips.

"Two years ago." he says. I just nod and smile at him. He nods and leaves the room. I look at Ed with a questioning look. He just holds up his watch, I shake my head and smile at him.

"We'll go tomorrow." I say to him. He nods and we head upstairs for a really deserved nap.

(Few hours later)

I wake up before Ed and sit up. I look out the window and found it to be night time. I slowly get out of bed and put on my pants. I grab my black jacket and move towards the door.

"Eliz?" I heard from behind me. 'shit' I think turning around to see Al. I smile at him and place a finger to my lips. I move towards him.

"I'll be back soon." I say to him. I know he was going to protest, so I gave him my if-you-talk-i'll-kill-you look. He nodded and I smiled. I moved towards the door and then stopped.

"Open the door when I return." I tell him and he nods again. I wink and quietly leave the room. I make my way down stairs and leave through the front door. I looked up to where Al was and he waved. I waved back and then left. I knew where I had to go to get some answers. I ran towards central command, towards the bastard.

(twenty minutes later and a running away from three cops later)

I made it to central command, breathing hard and tired._'damn cops!' _I say in my head as I make my way up the stairs. When I make it to the top I'm breathing even harder. _'That's what I get for missing dinner'_ I think moving inside. A receptionist stairs at me in surprise.

"May I help you, kid?" she asked me. My eyebrow started to twitch. I pull out my watch and show it to her. I smile as her eyes go wide. She comes around the desk and bows to me.

"Is Colonel Mustang here?" I ask her once my breathing was under control.

"Yes, he is major." she says I nod. And then head in the direction of his office. When I made it to his office, I give two soft knocks, and wait for him to respond.

"Come in." I hear him say. I open the door and smile at him. He stares at me in shock, this makes my smile widen.

"Hello bastard." I say to him smiling when his face went from shock to annoyed. I chuckled lightly and move to sit on the couch. I smiled when he came to sit on the other side.

"Would you refrain from calling me 'bastard' and call me by my name." he says settling down. I thought about for a moment.

"No." I say laughing quietly when he looked even more annoyed.

"What do you want?" he asked grabbing a glass and poring whiskey into it. I leaned in forward and rested my elbows on the coffee table. I rest my chin on my hands with a serious expression.

"Tell me about the chimera, Mr. Tucker created." I tell him. I raised an eyebrow at me. I sigh.

"I know you told us something when we first came here but, at that point I wasn't actually paying much attention to whatever you were saying, partly because I really dislike you." I admitted to him.

"Should you really be confessing this to the person you're trying to get information out of?" he asked me. I tilt my head and think about it.

"I think not, but I have always been a straight answer kind of person, and you know that oh too well." I say smiling. He rolled his eyes and takes a hit from his whiskey. He sets down a now empty glass and leans back into the couch with a smug facial expression.

"Well the only thing I can tell you is that, Shou Tucker createad a chimera which talked, but what it said surprised everyone." he says.

"How long ago was this and what did the chimera say?" I asked him. He smiled.

"He created the chimera two years ago, that's what got him into the military. The chimera's first words were 'kill me'" he says my eyes go wide.

"How long did it last?" I ask no longer with a happy face, mustang mimicked me as well.

"It didn't last long because the thing wouldn't eat and starved itself. This is as much information I can give you, silver nightmare." he says using my code name. Which made me scowl.

"Who the hell picked that name?" I asked him. He looked at me with a smirk.

"You should be honor to be given that name by your idol." he says smiling. I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Thanks for such a weird code name." I say sarcastically to him, while he just smiles and raises his now full glass of whiskey. I rolled my eyes and get up and start heading towards the door.

"You really don't like the name?" I hear him whisper behind me. I turn around and smirk slightly.

"Don't ponder over it, it'll grow on me." I say smiling warmly at him. He returns my smile and I see a hint of pink on his cheeks. I snicker at this and salute him with two fingers, and leave the room and head home.

(An hour and five cops chasing me later.)

I looked up at our window and see Alphonse starring out of it. I waved my hands and I see him nod. I wait by the door and head inside when Al opens the door. I smiled up at him and remove my shoes. We head upstairs and into our room. He didn't ask me anything. I removed my pants and jacket and carefully ease myself into bed next to Ed. He slightly moved and I stiffen, but relaxed when he sighs in his sleep.

"I'll tell you when Ed and I come back from the library." I say to Al, knowing well he was curious. I look over as he just nods. I close my eyes and let my self slip into a deep sleep.

(next morning)

I awoke with Ed's face only inches away from mine, just staring at me.

"Ah!" I scream kicking him off the bed. He only laughed and held his head. I stare wide eyed at him, and then my glared daggers at him.

"Dammit Ed I thought I told you not to do that!" I yelled at him. He only laughed and got up. I shudder with the thought of him being like that. I slowly got up and made my way to my pants on the floor and quickly put them on. I removed my loose black shirt and replaces it with another one. I looked at Ed and stuck my tongue out. He only smiled. I grabbed my jacket and headed down stairs. I found Al was outside with Nina and Alexander. I quickly pulled on my boots and made it outside, I felt Ed come up behind me. I smiled at a laughing Nina.

"Hey Al we're leaving!" Ed yelled to Alphonse.

"Okay!" he yelled back. Ed and I left the house and made out way to the library. We didn't talk on the way to the library, until we were almost there.

"Where did you go last night?" he asked me. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at Ed a little shocked.

"How did you know?" I say continuing walking now.

"Elizabeth I'm your brother of course I would know, and I saw when Al let you in." he says smiling. I roll my eyes.

"I went to get some information from our superior." I say. Ed looks at me surprised.

"You mean from the bastard?" he asked, while I smiled at him picking up on my nickname for him. I only nodded. Ed looked dumb fold. I snickered. We had made it to the entrance of the library. The guard stopped us before going any further. I pulled out my watch and he bowed. He let me pass through as I waited for Ed to take out his watch and follow me. He soon did the same and we were on our way inside. I scowled when I saw more stairs.

(forty to sixty stairs later)

"What do you mean I'm not aloud to see those files?" Ed asked them, clearly pissed. I sigh. '_his temper is getting to him, again._' I think to myself as I move toward Ed to try to calm him down. He slams his watch on the counter.

"That watch got you in here but it won't let you get specific files without the word of a higher up and the higher up that controls the files you want won't hand them to anyone that easily."the lady with glasses says to us. I look at Ed who was clearly not happy with this. He turned around and left. I followed after him. We made it outside and he was mumbling to himself as we made our way down the stairs.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you can't come in here without special permission." he says to a man with silver hair, and glasses. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Ed who just shrugged. We kept walking until the man forcefully made his way passed the guard. Ed stepped in and stopped him.

"I'm sorry sir, but your not aloud to come here, so please turn around." Ed says placing a hand on the guys chest. The man looks at Ed for a good minuet, and seemed to me that he was rolling his eyes. He pushed Ed aside and kept moving. Ed grabbed on to his sleeve and it ripped. His arm was covered in some weird symbols, that looked quiet familiar to me. I moved to get a closer look but the man pushed away from Ed and ran away from the library.

"Wait!" I yell after him, but he was already gone. I looked at Ed with an annoyed expression. He rolled his eyes, and we headed home. The walk home was a quite one, again. We made it home in a short amount of time. Al and Nina were in the front yard still playing.

"Big siser!" She ran towards me and wrapped her arms around my waist and I smiled at her. I leaned down and kissed her lightly and her forehead. She leads me over to where Al sat petting Alexander. I smiled at him and sit into his lap.

"How did it go?" he asked. I sigh leaning back against him trying to relax.

"We couldn't find out a lot because the people wouldn't give us enough information. They told us it was classified information that needed an approval from higher up." I tell him. I feel myself sigh once more.

"So you didn't get any information?" he asked me. I shook my head. I closed my eyes feeling the light breeze pass over us. This felt soothing and relaxing at the same time. I feel Al shift. I opened my eyes to see someone standing in front of me. The glare from the sunlight hit my eyes, I shade them to see the man from the train station. '_what was his name again... Hughes?_' I think to myself.

"Hello kids!" he says with excitement.

"Hello,sir." I say getting up. Al gets up as well.

"Where is your other brother?" he asked me. I look around and notice Edward was here.

"Um he must be inside, I'll go get him." I say moving around him and heading to the house to look for Ed. I make my way upstairs and look inside our room but he wasn't there so I made my way to the library, and found him sitting there reading a book.

"Hey Ed there's someone here to see you. " I say as he looks up too see me. I turn around and he follows me outside.

"Hello birthday boy!" he screams when we come outside. I smiled and then my face paled as I remember that it was his birthday. I turned around and give him a hug. A silent tear rolled out of my mind.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper into his ear. He hugs me back tightly.

"It's okay, I know you've been stressed I don't blame you." he whispers back to me. I squeeze him tightly and then let him go. I pull back and stare at him. He wipes away a tear and smiles at me. I return the smile.

"Aww you two are just too cute!" I hear the man say. I turn around to see the man attack us with a hug. I laugh lightly as I feel his beard on my cheek. He lets go of us and then grabs our hands.

"Let's go." he says now swinging our hands back and forth.

"Where to?" I ask planting my feet on the ground. I look at Al as he and Nina where following us.

"We're going to my home, to celebrate Ed's birthday." he says dragging me along.

(twenty to thirty minuets later and a lot of baby talk from Hughes.)

We sat in Hughes and his wife's dinning table, food in front of us and a lot of talking and bragging from Hughes. '_he is such a weird man_.' I think to myself as the night passed on. We were all having fun, for some strange reason. And then it hit.

"AHHH!" Mrs. Hughes screams. Everyone froze as we saw her crumble to the floor. Hughes was next to her in an instant.

"Honey it's time." she says smiling.

"For cake?" he asks stupidly. She grabs him from the neck.

"THE BABY IS COMING!" she yells strait into his face. I could feel my face pale and my jaw hit the ground. I looked at Ed and then at Al, both were shocked. I looked outside and my eyes went wide, it was a freaking blizzard out there.

"Hey Hughes, I think you can't call the doc." I say revealing the storm outside. But Hughes had his jacket on and was ready to run out the door.

"I'll be back with the doctor in no time!" he yells running out the door. I turn to see that Mrs. Hughes was still on the floor. I snapped my finger at Al and motioned him to carry her to the sofa. He nodded and helped her get on to the sofa, where she looked better.

"Can we do anything to help?" Nina asked.

"You can boil some water and gets some clean towels." she says we all nod and scatter. Ed and I go to the kitchen and Ed draws a transmutation circle, he can't use his Alchemy with out the transmutation circle for some strange reason, to create a big tub. We get some pots and fill them up with water and place them on the stove. We wait for a few minuets until it starts to boil, we both empty the pots into the basin. Ed picks it up and we head for the room where we left Mrs. Hughes. We set it on the floor and then wait.

"Thank you." she said with a smile. We all calm down, that is until...

"AHHHHHH!" she scream with pain, Everyone, including me, went into a panic.

"AHH! I CAN FEEL THE HEAD!" she screamed. I try to regulate my breathing, and tried to remember what Winry told me. My eyes widen as I remember what she told me.

"Mrs. Hughes breath in and out, like this." I say showing her, she nods and does the same.

"Okay now you're going to push in a minuet." I say looking over to the basin full of water, and see that it has gone cold.

"Ed, Al get that water heated up again." I say to them they both nod. I see Ed clap his hands before he knew what to do, and I stared in surprise as it instantly heated. He stares at me and looks even more surprised. I shook my head not wanting to deal with it at the moment.

"Push Mrs. Hughes!" I exclaimed.

( two hours later)

Mr. Hughes returned half-way through the birth, with the doctor in tow. We all saw when the baby was born, an it was amazing. We all stares at the baby girl, that they had name Elicia. She was so cute. I looked over at Mr. Hughes who was crying with joy. I looked over at Ed who actually shocked me. He was crying. A silent tear ran down my face, as I wrapped an arm around Ed. He grabbed my hand and petted it lightly. He kissed my cheek lightly, and I squeezed his shoulder.

Mr. Hughes drove us all home, Nina fell asleep in the car. When we got home we congratulated Hughes for the baby and then headed inside, Al was carrying Nina to her room and then we all headed to our own.

I flopped down onto the bed not bothering in taking off anything besides my shoes, and felt my eyes become heavy. I snapped my eyes open when I remembered.

"Ed you did it!" I exclaimed with happiness. He looked at me confused at first, then comprehended what I had ment. A big smile spread over his lips.

"Yes, I did." he says laying down next to me. I smiled at him and my eyes felt even more heavy. I closed my eyes and felt myself fall into a peaceful state of sleep.

* * *

><p>thank you for all the reviews i loved them very much, except for this random one that i really understand but I'm guessing it was for one off my reviewers.<p>

oh and please review i want some reviews! and if you want to PM me some ideas i would love you very much.

so until next time!

-Amaya


	10. Chapter 10

HELLO! I'm so sorry that i have not updated sooner but i shall explain why at the bottom of this story. So without a further or do i shall let you read my story and remember i do not own anyone from this story besides Elizabeth Elric.

* * *

><p>BANG!<p>

I heard dimly. I flipped myself over and snuggled into Ed's side trying to ignore the noise.

BANG,BANG!

It came again. I grabbed my pillow and pulled it over my head, trying to drown out the noise.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

I sat up and went to the door. I opened it and stare up at the man who had been banging on the freaking door with a lot of force. The man was huge compared to my small iddy bitty self, but at the moment I didn't give a damn.

"Shut the fuck up, you over buffed gorilla!" I yell at him and the door in his face. I turn around and head for my bed. I looked at Al's bed and find it to be empty. I smile slightly and start getting into bed again when I heard-

BANG!

I turned around and glared at the door. I rolled my eyes and get into bed-

BANG, BANG!

This time Ed gets up. He walks to the door and opens the door. I see him take a deep breath and then stiffen. He looked at me and glared at me. I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Forgive my sister, Brigadier General Basque Grand." Ed says bowing deeply to him. I stare wide eyed at the gorilla. I stand up and bow to him.

"Hmph!" he says coming into the room. I straighten up and look at him. He was creepy looking. He was tan, had a freaking mustache, and looked like a total retard, but of course I would never say that to his face, because one he was scary looking and two was because he was a superior to me. I kept my head down as he came into our room.

"Major Fullmetal and Major Silver nightmare, you must leave Mr. Tuckers home." he says to us. I lifted my head and raised an eyebrow at him.

"And why is that, sir." I ask him.

"You and your brothers have been bothering my protegee. He's been unable to complete his work because of your bothering and you two snooping around for information is making this situation worse. So I'm here to tell you that you must leave his home and go somewhere else." he says turning around and leaving the room. I turn to stare at Ed, but he was staring out the window frowning. I walk out the room and head down stairs. I head to the phone and dial central command.

"_Central Command._" someone says.

"This is major 'Silver nightmare' I need to speak to Colonel Mustang immediately." I say to her knowing well he would know what to do. I waited a minuet.

"_This is Mustang._" I hear him say.

"Mustang some man is kicking us out of Mr. Tucker's home and we don't know what to do." I say to him.

"_Don't worry i'll send someone to get you and your brothers._" he says, I sigh in relief.

"Thanks." I say hanging up. I walk upstairs and go into our bedroom. Ed is in front of his suitcase packing.

"I talked to Mustang and he's sending someone to pick us up." I say moving towards my suitcase.

"Alright." he says putting his brush into suitcase.

"Where's Al?" I asked him noticing that Al was no where to be seen.

"He went to go get something with Nina, he told me before he left." he says getting up.

"Oh." I say moving toward the drawer that kept all of my clothing. I started packing all of my clothing and other belongings, Ed did the same. When we finish Al and Nina arrived and so did Mustang's escort.

"Ed, Eliz why do you have your things packed?" Al asks as Havoc takes my suitcase and takes it out to the car.

"A man by the name of Brigadier General Basque Grand came today and told us to leave Mr. Tucker's home because we are 'disturbing' his work, so he has asked us to leave and to leave Mr. Tucker alone." I say to him.

"Where will we go?" Al asked.

"I called Mustang and he has prepared something for us." I say to him. He nods and moves to leave. I follow Ed and Al out the door.

"Bruthers. Sisier why are you leaving?" I hear Nina yell after us. I turn around and give her a soft smile.

"Don't worry Nina we'll come and visit you so we can play again." Al says to her in a soft and sweet voice.

"Owkay." she says smiling at him. We all make our way to the car and get in. Havoc drives us to central and takes my luggage. We all follow him to Mustang's personal office now. We all sit down on the couch and I get conferrable. Mustang walks in, and Havoc leaves the room.

"Fullmetal, Silver nightmare, and Alphonse how are you?" he asks me.

"Besides the fact that we got kicked out of our home without warning, everything is peachy." I say sarcastically. He gives me a smirk and sits down.

"I've made some arrangements for you all to stay at barracks, well everyone except Elizabeth." I twirl my head and stare at him with a what-are-you-talking-about look.

"Why?" I hear Ed say through his teeth.

"Well for one there were no more rooms and second the only rooms left were for men, and I don't think you would appreciate your sister being attacked everywhere she went." he says smirking again. I glared at him.

"Of course not, thank you for thinking about that, but where will she be living at?" Ed asked.

"Well, um, I actually have a spare room in my home and I think she'll like it there." I stare wide eyed at Mustang. '_OMG!_' I scream inside my head. I felt my whole body stiffen and I stiffly turned to look at Ed and Al. They both turned to into statues.

"HELL NO!" Ed yelled clearly hating the idea.

"Fullmetal think about it she would be safer at my home than here in the barracks, where she could be molested by men anywhere she went." he explained to my very enraged brother. Ed got up and started pacing the room. I just stare at him wondering what he would say.

"Ed?" Al asked.

"Fullmetal she would also get extra training from me personally." Mustang also added. At that Ed stopped and looked at him with a look of surprise. Ed thought about it for a moment and sighs.

"She can stay with you but she must come to the barracks first thing in the morning and if anything happen to her be sure that I'll freaking kill you." Ed says glaring at our superior. Mustang only smirks and gets up.

"I'll make sure she never gets hurt." he says getting up and extending his hand. Ed looks at it for a moment and then extends his own hand. They both shake hands and then just stand there. I raised a confused eyebrow at this whole situation.

"So I'm going to his home?" I asked still confused about everything. Mustang smirked at me. I really didn't know why but this facial expression sent shivers down my spine. He looked like a pervert ready to attack his pray.

"Yes Elizabeth you'll be going home with him." Ed says through clenched teeth. I could feel my face go pale. '_Fuck'_ I think getting up.

"Havoc show the boys to the Barracks, and take Elizabeth's luggage to my car, I'll be leaving soon as well. Hawkeye get my things ready and leave them in my car as well." he says to everyone who I just noticed came into the room. I turned to face them as they both saluted and did as he ordered.

"Ed, Al, I'll see you tomorrow I love you both." I say getting teary eyed. Ed and Al both turned and came towards me and hugged me tightly.

"It's okay, don't cry." Ed whispered into my ear. I kissed him lightly on the cheek and he pulled back and kissed me lightly on the forehead.

"Eliz we'll see each other tomorrow so don't cry." Al says hugging me. I nod and smile up at him. They both wave and leave. I sigh and plop down into the couch.

"Come silver nightmare we need to leave." Mustang says. I glared at him for a moment and get up and follow him out the door. He leads me outside and to a car. I get into the back seat and buckle up. He drives away from central command and into into the city. I sigh loudly and close my eyes. He drives for a while and then stops. I open my eyes to find the car parked in front of a bar? No it wasn't a bar it was a restaurant.

"What are we doing here?" I asked him getting out the car and following him inside the restaurant.

"Getting something to eat of course." he says going inside the restaurant. He goes to the man at the podium and gets a bag. I raise an eyebrow.

"Alright lets go." he says going back toward the car.

"Do you always eat take out?" I asked him.

"Yeah I really don't cook." he say starting up the car. He drives away from the restaurant and then drives to a house. He stops in front of it. He gets out the car , I follow him.

"Silver nightmare get the food please while I get your luggage." he says opening the trunk. I nod and go to the front. I get the bag with food and also get his bag and coat. He leads me to the door and opens the door. He leads me inside and places my luggage in front of the door. Then shuts the door behind us. I look around the home and notice it looks quite lonely. Everything looked dark and very lonely.

"This looks..um.. quite...um..." I stopped myself from saying anything else. He gives me a small smile.

"Yeah I know it's quite lonely, that's because I really don't spend a lot of time at home." he says. My eyes go wide understanding now.

"Well shall we eat?" I asked holding up the bag of food." he nods and leads me to the kitchen. He gets two plates and places one in front of me. I take out the food, he hands me a spoon and I serve the food. The food looked okay but it didn't taste or looked like a home cooked meal.

"Tomorrow I'm buying groceries." I mumble serving the last of the food.

"What was that?" he asked me.

"I said tomorrow I'm buying groceries." looking over at the fridge. '_I bet it's empty.'_ I think as I walk over to it. I open it and sure enough it was empty. I smirk and close the door. I walk over to the kitchen table and sit down. I grab my spoon and eat a spoon full of food. I scrunched my face with the taste of the food. I chew slowly trying to get a good taste on it but it tasted quite gross. I swallowed it down with a still scrunched face.

"Ew." I say sticking out my tongue. I heard a small chuckle, and look up to find Mustang laughing.

"You knew I was going to say that didn't you?" I accused him. He just nodded.

"This is gross, how do people eat this?" I asked him.

"Well it's actually the finest food you can eat here." he says.

"I bet that's a lie." I say to him. He just shrugs and continues eating. I scrunched my face with the tip of my tongue still sticking out. I look at up at him and notice that he had a scrunched up face. I smiled and snickered at this.

"Well you're right about that." he says smiling. I roll my eyes and get up. I throw the food in the trash and head to the front door.

"So where's my room?" I asked him.

"It's upstairs, follow me." he says heading up the stairs.

I sigh loudly and drag my luggage up the stairs. I heard him chuckle. I roll my eyes and struggle up the stairs. When I reached the top I glared at Mustang. '_Damn him.'_ I think following him to the end of the hallway. He stops in front of the door ad opens it . I slowly step into the dark room until Mustang turned on the light. Everything looked neat and plain except the scenery. That was very beautiful. You could see Central command from here and the whole city.

"Nice score." I say smirking at Mustang. He smirks back.

"Well Silver Nightmare, I guess I'll leave you to get settled in." he says turning around and heading out the door.

"Wait Mustang."I say before he closed the door behind him. He stops and looks at me.

"Thank you for letting me stay here." I say smiling at him. "Oh ad please call me Elizabeth when we're not at central, Silver nightmare is kinda a mouth full." I add.

"You're very welcome, Elizabeth." He says smiling and leaving my room. I smile at him. I move towards the light switch and turn off the lights and flop down on the bed and stare at the ceiling. The lights from the city brighten my room. I close my eyes and sleep finds me, but nightmares fill my dreams.

(Mustang)

I left her bedroom with a smile on my lips. I made my way to my room which was right across from hers. I turn on the lights and flop down onto my bed. I remove my shoes and change into some pajama pants and remove my shirt. I head to the light switch and turn it off I head to bed and and lay down. I close my eyes and sleep.

(midnight)

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I bolt out of my bed and run across the hallway to Elizabeth's bedroom. I open the door and find her on her heels and elbows; her torso in the air. She was screaming in pain, tears ran down her face. I moved towards her, she was still crying and screaming. I grabbed her and she struggled against my hold.

"Elizabeth wake up!" I yell. She was shaking by this point but she woke up. Her eyes were open but she was still in a dream state because she was whimpering and still crying.

"Elizabeth wake up." I say sitting on the bed and holding her shoulders. She was still shivering and whimpering. Her eyes suddenly got their shine back in their eyes. She suddenly realizes who was with her. She gulped and tears ran down her face. She leaned into my bare chest and sobbed. I slowly hugged her, while she wept and shivered.

"It's okay Elizabeth, everything is okay." I say trying to sooth her, but she continued crying. I slowly moved one of my hands up to her head and petted her hair down. She kept weeping into my chest but her fidgeting quit, she would only twitch from time to time.

As I held her in my arms I realized that Elizabeth wasn't as strong and ruthless as she let off to be. She was actually still a child. I felt her slack into my arms, she had laid her head against my chest and she had cried herself asleep. I hadn't noticed that I was petting her head in a loving kind of way until I pulled away and laid her back down onto the bed. She flinched violently when she hit the pillow but then settled in when I place my hand on her forehead. I slowly got up from the bed. As I made my way out the door I heard her mumble something.

"Mother, forgive me." she said as tears ran down her face. I felt my face fall._'Poor child.'_ I think as I close the door and go back to my bedroom. I leave my door open and go back to bed. Sleep finds me easily.

* * *

><p>I'm stopping right there because I think I've left you without my story for far too long! And for that I'm soooooo sorry, I've actually started school so I haven't been able to write. Soooooo I'm sooo sorry again and i will try to update really soon.<p>

please i want to know what's on your mind so please review, i need to know what my readers think. i love you all and thank you for your other review.

Soooooo REVIEW!

P.S.

HappyAlways you're NOT the person i was talking about i like your comments they always bring a smile on my face :)


	11. Chapter 11

are't you all lucky i gave yall another story in the same week!

i feel like i've accomplished something :)

* * *

><p>(Elizabeth)<p>

I awoke just before sunrise. Beads of sweat rolled down my face, the covers stuck to my wet skin. I slowly peeled them off of me and get up. I swing my legs over the side of my bed and place my head in my hands.

I remembered my dream, it was horrible. It was the same one I always had when I spent the night somewhere new and this was the worst one by far. I had dreamed that everything had worked, but with a horrible price, both my brothers were gone and no one was there to take care of me. I would felt incomplete without them, especially that I had mother back, everything was horrible. Ed and Al where both my life now and I would never dream about a life without them especially now that mom was gone, I loved them more that anything.

I raised my head and pushed my bangs out of my head. I got up from my bed and turned on the light. I grabbed my suitcase and placed it on my bed. I open it and grab some clothes and my shampoo. I make my way to the bathroom that connected to my room. I was glad that this room had it's personal bathroom. I turn on the shower and look around for a towel. Finding one underneath the sink I shredded myself of my sticky sweaty clothing and got into the warm shower. Washing away the sweat from my body felt wonderful. I grabbed my shampoo and washed my hair and body feeling wonderful.

I finished my wonderful shower and stepping out of the shower I wrapped the towel around me and dried myself off. I grabbed my underwear and breast wrapping and put them on. I grabbed my pants and shirt and put those on as well. I place the towel on my head and stepped out of the steamy bathroom and into my bedroom where I find a shirtless Mustang staring at me with relief. I raised a questioning eyebrow at him, then turn away. My cheeks turning red noticing that he was shirtless.

"Elizabeth how do you feel?" he asks me. I could feel him getting closer to me. I stepped back without realizing.

"I'm okay, um can you put a shirt on?" I asked him, feeling my cheeks getting pink.

"Oh sorry." he says leaving the room. I smirked at this and continue drying my hair. When I finish he comes back into my room with a 'V' neck long sleeved shirt on. I smile at this, he actually looked like a normal person now. I chuckle lightly at this and move to get my hairbrush from my suitcase. I find it and begin brushing my extremely long hair.

"You have quite beautiful hair." he says making me stop my brushing for a moment. I look at him surprised and smirk.

"Thanks." I say continuing with my brushing. This process took some time see as how Ed or Al are the ones to always brush my hair. Meanwhile Mustang just kept staring, it felt kinda creepy, but it felt good having someone there. When I finished I placed my hair brush on the night stand and then turn to face Mustang.

"Did you want to talk to me about something?" I asked him. He opened his mouth but then shut it and had this face that looked like he was thinking it over.

"Um Elizabeth do you ever have nightmares?" he asked me. I stared wide-eyed at him, and swallowed my saliva.

"Um yes, why?" I asked him, with a shaky voice.

"Because last night you were screaming and shivering and looked as if you were in pain." he explains. I close my eyes and felt horrible.

"I'm so sorry Mustang I did not mean to disturb your sleep it's just that this happens when I stay in a new home and it was probably more horrible than usual because I don't have Ed or Al to comfort me or take care of me when it happens." I explain to him.

"It's okay Elizabeth I understand, don't worry about it. I just wanted to know if you were going to be okay?" he asked me. I nodded. He smiles and gets up off the bed.

"Well then get ready we're heading to Central Command in a few minuets." he says leaving my room. I watch as he goes across the room and closes it behind him. I smirk and roll my eyes and grab my boots and socks. I put both on and then grab my jacket. I braid my hair and tie it. I then head down stairs and for some reason I headed into the kitchen, and then did a right turn out of there remembering that there was no food in this house.

"Note to self, need to get groceries." I say aloud, as Mustang came downstairs.

"Come by my office so that I can give you some money." he says heading to the door. I follow him.

"Alright." I say, opening the door and heading out to the brisked cold morning. I felt a shiver go up my spine. '_Oh how I love the cold.'_ I think to myself happily. I follow Mustang to his car and get into the back seat. He gets into the driver seat and off we were.

(Central)

Once we got to Central, Havoc took me to the barracks, and into Ed's and Al's room. I knocked on the door and waited, no answer. I knocked again and once again no answer. I grabbed the door knob and found it to be unlocked. I open the door to find the room completely empty. I stepped into the room and let the door close behind me. I look to one of the beds, probably Eds, and find a note.

"_LOOK BEHIND YOU."_ It said in big letters. I turned around and stared wide eyes at five men looking like they were ready to molest me. I take a step back and swallow my saliva. They all charge. I press myself against the glass and fell backwards.

"AHHH!" I yell as I fall down from the seventh floor. I kept screaming as I saw the concrete floor get closer to me.

-SNAP-

I felt myself snap my fingers and my shadow crashed my fall. I breathed heavily as I floated inches above the floor. I fall back and lay myself on the my shadow catching my breath. I closed my eyes and felt exhausted.

I opened my eyes and saw many people staring at me with wide eyes, I looked around and found the pair of eyes I've been looking for. I jumped off of my shadow and jumped into Ed's open arms. I wrapped my my legs and arms around him and cry into his blond hair. He hugged me tightly.

"Brother I was so scared." I cry into his arms.

"Shh, I'll kill those bastards ." he says to me.

"What's going on here?" I hear a familiar voice. I turned around and saw Mustang standing there looking at me confused. I turned back and snuggled into Ed blond hair. He places his arms below my bottom and supports me from there.

"Some of the men went into my bedroom and tried to molest Elizabeth, she fell down from the window in my room and ALMOST DIED!" He yells in raged now. I couldn't help myself I made a small noise of fear.

"Bring those men to my office immediately and Elizabeth I think you should just stay away from the barracks from now on." he says. I nod and let Ed take me somewhere else. The rest of the day was spent in the training grounds and I took out all of my anger into the the targets until I completely destroyed them into ash.

Around six I went to Mustangs office to find him with his coat on and preparing to leave.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"There's been a murder so I need to go check it out." he says moving towards the door.

"We'll come with you." Ed says. Mustang smirks and let us go with him. When we got to the crime scene Ed and I followed Mustang to the crime scene where we found a dead body and a child crying over it. Blood was smeared everywhere. It looked utterly disgusting.

"Remove the child from the premises." someone says. A police officer grabs the kid but the child struggles. When the officer gets him he's clinging to the blanket that's covering his mother. The blanket get removed off the body and I fall to the floor.

I stare at the body, it looked so much like mother. I couldn't breath. I take a deep breath and a scream rips out of my lungs. Tears run down my face.

"MOTHER!" I scream trying to get to the body, that looked so much like her. Two arms wrap around my waist and pull me back.

"Let me go!" I yell struggling against the two arms keeping me away from my mother. I feel lips press against my ear and whisper.

"That's not your mother." I stiffen at his words and more tears run down my face.

"Ah!" I scream as I realize he was right. I slack against their hold and sob into my hands. The person turns me around and carries me out of the crime scene. I place my head against his shoulder and keep crying. I didn't even noticed when they put me in the back seat of the car. They climbed in the back with me and wrapped their arms around me. I let myself be supported by them.

When I actually calmed down I looked up to see the man who man was and immediately backed away. Mustang stared at me with a look of shock and worry. I looked away and wiped away my tears.

"Are you okay silver nightmare?" he asked me. I nod, not wanting to to speak.

"Colonel Mustang should we go to the hospital?" Havoc asked him.

"Yes, I bet Elizabeth wants to see her brother." I whip my head around and stare at Mustang with a what-are-you talking about look.

"Elizabeth your brother fainted when he saw the dead body. I slowly place my hand to my face feeling horrible for forgetting Ed was with me.

"Havoc please hurry I want to see him." I say to him. He looks at me in the rear view mirror and winks.

(Hospital)

I walk into the room where Ed was in, and sigh when I see him. I run to his bed side and hug his sleeping form. He was perfectly fine. I let go of him and sit down in the chair right next to him.

"Mustang I'm staying here for the night please tell Al for me." I say knowing that Mustang was standing there.

"Alright." he says leaving. I sat there and watched Ed sleep. Through out the whole day I spent watching him. Al came to the hospital by five and stayed with me for the rest of the night. Nurses came in and brought me food at eight and came back for the dirty dishes half an hour later. My eyelids began to droop around ten. I fell asleep around midnight.

That night I slept and did not dreamed.

(morning)

I awoke to Ed shaking me awake. I looked up and smiled to see him sitting up and looking better.

"Hey sleepy head how are you?" I asked him.

"I'm okay how are you, I heard that you broke down after I fainted." he says.

"Yeah." I say looking down. He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips. I smiled at him and turned my hand so his cheek was resting in my palm. He smiled and leaned into it.

"MMHMP!" someone said loudly and annoyingly. I turned and stared at the door where I saw Mustang standing with a bundle of flowers. I smirked at him. He came into the room and gave Ed the flowers to him. Ed took them and then gave them to me.

"Here Eliz I just got you some flowers." he says giving them to me.

"PFF." I say taking the flowers and covering my smile behind them. '_Man I wish I had a fan'_ **I think covering my face and laugh silently. Once I control myself I look up and see Ed and Mustang in a stare down. I roll my eyes and get up. That gets their attention, and I smiled at that. I sit back down.

"Ed when are you going to get out of this hell-whole?" I asked him. I never really liked hospitals so I have hated them for so long.

"Um actually I can leave whenever, I was waiting for you to get up." he says getting up.

"Then let leave." I say getting up and heading towards the door.

"I'll drive you towards Central." Mustang says following us out the door.

"Alright." I say following him to his car.

"Good bye, please feel better, Mr. Elric." a nurse says as we leave the hospital. Ed and I bow quickly and then follow Mustang to his car. We ease into the back seat and let him take us to central. We were half way to central when I realized something.

"Where's Al?" I asked alarmed.

"He went back to the barracks and stayed there, he's actually made some friends over there." he says smirking.

"Wow! He's only been there for a day!" I exclaim laughing. Ed smiled and nodded.

"Well we're here." Mustang says stopping in front of the barracks. I gulp and get out of the car. Ed leads me into the barracks and to his room. I sigh in relief when no one jumped me or was in Ed's room. Ed sits down and I sit down next to him.

"Hey Eliz, Hughes came to see me at the hospital while you were asleep and he told me more about the talking Chimera and I want to see what he's been doing, down in the basement." Ed says looking serious.

"Let's look for Al." I say getting up and heading outside, but close the door immediately and jump out the window. I snapped my figures and my shadow once again cushions my fall. A few seconds later Ed landed next to me.

"Guy?" he asked me.

"Guys." I confirmed. I jump down from the cushion and retreat my shadow. We make a run towards the training grounds where we found Al.

"Hey Al!" I yell. He turns around.

"Hey Eliz." he says when we come up to him.

"Need...to...go...somewhere."I told him huffing trying to catch my breath. He nods and we turn and leave the training grounds and the central. We make our way to Mr. Tucker's home.

(Mr. Tucker's house)

"Ed are we sneaking in?" Al asked him. He nods as I use my shadow to open the window. When I heard a click I slowly and quietly open the window. I held a finger to my lips and jumped through the window quietly. I land on the other side soundlessly. I motion Ed and Al to hurry and come in. They both made their way inside as quietly as they could. We made our way to the basement. The further down we went the more noise we heard. We opened the door and see a bunch of different types of chimeras. They went wild when they saw us. They were all animal. Amazement spread through me and fear as well. We went further down the corridor and entered a door at the end.

"Hello Elrics." we hear in front of us. None of us answer. He turns around and smiles.

"Guess what?" he asks us. Once again none of us answer.

"I'm not going to be kicked out of the military, I've created a talking chimera once again. He smiles and shows us.

I eye the creature. It had some strange similarities to someone I knew.

"Say 'hello'" he commands the creature.

"He-hello." it says. I stare in shock.

"Amazing."Al and Ed say going towards the creature. Ed suddenly stands up. I turn my shocked eyes towards Ed.

"Mr. Tucker how long ago was it since you made the first chimera?" Ed asked him.

"Two years ago." he says.

"How long ago has it been since your wife left?" he asked.

"Two...years ago." he responds

"Let me ask you one last question, where's Nina and Alexander." I felt my face pale as my fears became true.

"I've always hated how you two were always quick to learn things." he says. I was enraged at this point and did the first thing that came to my mind. I punched Mr. Tucker strait in the face.

"How dare you do that to her! They were your family!" I yelled as I kept punching him. I stopped to let him talk.

"Think of how you can make a better race through this." he says. I was too shocked to react, but Ed wasn't he punched him in the face so many times he made his face all bloody. I reacted when Ed was going to punch him again, I hugged his back and stopped him. He turned around and he was about to do something stupid. I snapped my fingers and trapped his hands. He fell to the floor. He was weeping by this point.

"Ed separating them would only wound and cause them both pain!" I yell to him. At this point I was crying. Nina/Alexander came to my side.

"Don cry siser." she said in her deep voice. More tears ran down my face as I grabbed her head and hugged her. More tears ran down my face. I heard some shuffling upstairs and then footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked up to find Mustang staring at me. More tears ran down my face. I faced away from him and snapped my fingers again and my shadow came back to me. I stood up and looked at Mr. Tucker.

"Arrest this man for creating a chimera with a human body." I say to Mustang. He nods and motions his men to take Shou Tucker. Ed and Al both get up and we all make out way upstairs, Nina/Alexander followed us until we headed outside. Military men put them in a cage Ed and I were ready to attack but three to five military men stopped us. I watched as the gorilla man came to stand before us.

"Let her go!" I yell at him.

"I can't do that I need to keep her so we can figure out how he did this." he says me.

"Leave her alone, she's only child!" I yell at him. They put Nina/Alexander in the back of the truck, but before it could take off they trashed and escaped the cage. She ran away and headed no where in particular. I trashed and made the men let me go. I ran towards where Nina/Alexander ran to but couldn't catch up. I stopped to catch my breath and lost sight of her. Ed and Al came to a stop in front of me.

"We need to keep going." Ed says. I nod and run to catch up to Nina. It started to rain and we kept running. We all ducked into a ally and kept running. I turned from side to side to see if she went down one of the connecting allies and stopped dead when I saw them. Only she was plastered against the wall in blood.

"Ahhh!" I scream as I see her I fall to my knees and cry.

* * *

><p>SOOO you are actually getting another story.<p>

This is actually good for two days of writing. So review! I need review people. I want reviews.

Thank you all for the reviews I got for the other stories I loved them.

So review!


	12. Chapter 12

I'm soooo sorry that its been awhile, but i've held up with school and family, so I'm so sorry once again.

Hope u enjoy! XD

* * *

><p>Pain, pain is what I felt as I saw NinaAlexander on that wall. I crumpled to the floor and tried to make myself as small as possible. I somehow managed to make myself go to sleep. I hadn't realized until somehow I felt my body floating. I slowly open my eyes to find myself in Mustang's arms.

He looked down at me and gave me a sweet smile. I stared at him blankly and closed my eyes, letting darkness engulf me once more. I didn't wake up until I felt someone petting my hair.

I didn't dream while I was in my unconscious state, I just stayed unconscious. I slept on not caring.

I slowly open my eyes to find my brothers staring at me. Ed with a relieved look and Al with his metal face. I stared at them with a blank face, no emotions, just stared.

"Elizabeth?" Al asked a little cautiously. I turned to face him with my emotionless expression and answered.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" Ed asked noticing that Al had bowed his head. I turned to face Ed and stared at him as well.

"Yes I'm quite fine." I answered once again with no emotions in my voice of how I actually felt.

"You're quite a bad liar, silver nightmare." I heard from the door way. I turned my cold emotionless expression on Mustang who had a bundle of flowers in his hands. I raised a eyebrow at him, my face staying the way it was, emotionless.

He walked into the room and stuffed the flowers right in my face. I grabbed the flowers and moved them away from my face. I looked up at Mustang, who was smirking down at me. I looked down at the flowers.

"Those are for you." he says. I look up at him and what I did next surprised everyone. I really didn't know why I did it, but I just felt emotionless and drained.

I threw the flowers in the trash and got up. I moved to where my pants laid and put them on. I removed the hospital dress I was in and threw it on the floor.

"Elizabeth!" I heard behind me. I turned around and stared at Ed who was glowing red along with Mustang.

"YOU DON'T HAVE BREAST BANDEGES ON!" Ed yelled throwing himself on top of me. I felt my face go crimson. I looked up and saw my shirt. I grabbed it and pulled it on. Once it was on I kicked Ed in the stomach and pushed him off of me. I grabbed my jacket and pulled it on. Then I located my boots and put those on as well. I then got the fuck out of the dreaded hospital and ran like hell itself was after me.

I ran outside and kept running. I wasn't running to anywhere in particular, but apparently my legs knew where to go. My legs took me to the last place I wanted to be. The ally where I found Nina/Alexander. Everything looked back to normal, nothing looked out of place, it didn't look like there was a child and her dog splattered on this wall everything looked like nothing happen. I slowly walked up to the wall and touched it. A silent tear ran down my face as I remembered everything.

"I know you both are happy now." I whisper to the wall as more tears ran down my face.

"Have fun, where ever you two are, I'll miss you two but I hope you two are happy." I say a smile on my face. I turn and leave the ally feeling much better. I make my way to central command and I feel relieved and the knot in my chest disappeared.

When I make it to central I'm greeted by the stuck up receptionist. I payed her no attention as I make my way to Mustangs office. Even though I was happier my emotionless expression didn't. I knew Ed and Al would be there, I wanted to leave this place as soon as possible, I wanted to get back on the rode to finding the philosophers stone. I open the door to Mustang's office and am greeted by a blond tackling me to the ground. I fall backwards and hit my head against the wall.

I bring my hand to my head and glare at Edward, who was now hugging me and crying at the same time. I stare at him at first with anger but then with kindness. I hugged my overly protective brother and kissed him on the forehead. He looked up at me and touched his forehead to mine. I gave him a very small smile in order to reassure him that I was fine and okay. He nodded, understanding, and helped me off the ground. When we were both back on our feet he turned around and headed back into the office. I took this as an opportunity. I ran and kicked him right on the back sending him flying strait towards Mustang. Ed hit Mustang's desk and fell backward onto the floor.

I walked casually into the office.

"Next time, don't tackle me into a wall." I say to him as I sit down. Ed sat next to me and pouted. I rolled my eyes and turned to face Mustang. He raised an eyebrow and motioned me to speak.

"I want to continue our search on the philosophers stone." I say to him strait and forward. "I need to get away from the city for awhile as well." I added. The expressions Mustangs face went through was just heart breaking. Anger, disbelief, horror, anger, and sadness, and once again anger.

"You cannot leave at the moment because we still need you here." he says with a now strait face. I glared at him. I wanted to leave, I needed to leave and he was denying it from me. I didn't think so.

"Mustang I need to leave, I don't want to be here, I want to go search for that wretched stone so I can have my body back!" I yelled at him as my emotionless face turned to a face full of anger and hatred.

"You are a dog of the military, you need to follow orders, and until I give you orders to find that stone; you and your brothers will stay here." he says in voice full of command. My anger rose by the minuet. I wanted to punch him in the face, I wanted to kick him senseless, I wanted to take all of my wretched emotions that I had bottled up and take it out on him.

"You have no idea how much I want to kick your ass right now, you fire wielding mother fucker." I say to him in a hushed voice. "But I can't because _that_ is against the rules." I made my way to the window and jump out. Somehow that had become my new escape route. I snapped my fingers and my shadow crashed my landing once again. I looked up at my shocked brothers and Mustang and make my way home.

I didn't want to be there I wanted to be alone. I didn't want to deal with Nina/Alexander's death, I just wanted to be alone. I made it home, without bursting into tears, but once inside closed doors; I burst into tears. I crumpled to the floor and made myself into a ball. I cried myself to sleep, without noticing.

(dream world)

My dream was filled with sadness. It was filled with sorrow. It was filled with dead people. Mother, Nina, Alexander, and Al's body. They were all urging me to come to them and leave my misery. I wanted to go to them with all my might, but something had me rooted to the ground.

I looked around for the cause of this and found him. I glared at him as he had that stupid smile on his face.

"Hello again child, how are you?" he asked.

"You, I have nothing to say to a bastard like you." I say turning around and watch as everyone disappeared. I turned back and glared at the damn person.

"Why do you alter my dreams you damn bastard?" I ask him enraged.

"Well for one it's funny and two because you need to move on, people die and you need to move forward got it, so be a good girl from now on got it." he says disappearing. I glared at the empty space. I dropped onto the floor and cried once again.

(Mustang)

I watched as Elizabeth jumped out the window and land on her shadow. I see her glare up at me and then walk away.

"This is your fault!" I heard Ed yell next to me. I turned to stare at him but I found him being restraint by Al.

"Calm down brother." I heard him say. Edward glared at me. He brushed off Al and left my office. I sigh heavily and sit back down on my very comfy chair. I placed my hands on my forehead and massage my temple and looked up at the ceiling.

"Way to go, Coronal Mustang." I hear someone say from the door way.

"Not in the mood Hawkeye." I say knowing it was her without looking.

"I know I'm out of place for saying this but, you should had let her go. She needs to leave and clear her head, and she's not going to do that here." she says before I hear the door close softly. I keep staring up and never look down. Before I know it, it's already night and the moon was out. I slowly get up and grab my things. I drive home, not bothering in getting anything to eat. I head straight home. I open the door and find something shocking.

She lay there on the floor in a cold sweat. She was shivering from head to toe. She kept mumbling things I couldn't really catch. I slowly pick her head off the ground and feel her forehead, which was burning. I lifted her off the ground and headed upstairs with her in my arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." she kept mumbling over and over in a heart wrenching whisper. I made it to her room and placed her on the bed. I then headed down stairs and grabbed a bucket and filled it up with cold water. I headed upstairs and place it next to her bed. I grabbed some extra blankets from her closet and then grabbed a hand towel from her bathroom. I dipped it into the bucket and squeezed it and place it on her forehead. I moved to her closet and grabbed some extra clothing. I knew she would kill me for this when she woke up but right now I didn't give a damn. I removed her pants first then I slipped my hands underneath her shirt with a cloth clutched in my hands. I placed it over her breast blushing greatly as I did this. I then proceeded by removing her shirt. Thanking whoever that the cloth stayed and covered her breast while I put her in another shirt. I removed the now hot towel and re-dipped int into the cold water and placed it back on her forehead. I kept doing this process for many hours, but her temperature didn't drop. At one point I became frantic. She wasn't getting any better.

"Elizabeth please wake up." I whisper to her. She didn't respond. I tried again. Nothing.

"Elizabeth please wake up."' I say my voice going into a worried voice. I've been in more horrible situations but this one had me on my toes, this had me on the edge of tears. I was scared, scared she wouldn't wake up.

"Please wake up." I say frantic. But once again no respond.

"I'll let you go anywhere, just wake up." I whisper not trusting myself to go louder, afraid that my voice would falter and I would go into tears. But what I saw next was truly amazing. Elizabeth slowly open her eyes. She looked to where I was sitting and gave me her evil smirk.

"Thanks for taking care of me, bastard." were the last words she said before slipping into unconsciousness.

I felt my head hit the edge of the bed from exhaustion, and slept int bliss.

(Next Morning)

Elizabeth:

I awoke to the bright morning. I turned my head to see the sun. I smiled weakly and then turned my head to the other side where I found him asleep. I slowly brought my hand out of my blanket cocoon and slightly push Mustang's sleeping form. He fell to the floor like a rock. I got up on my elbows and saw him land in a bucket of water. He was staring up at me, I smiled brightly.

"Seems like you've had a little accident." I say smiling evilly. He gave me one of those type of smiles that wasn't really a smile. He got up and left to his room. I smiled and got up. I looked down and noticed that I was wearing my old clothing. I shrugged and headed to my closet and grabbed some of my pants put them on, and then head down stairs. I grab the phone and dial central command's barracks. I give them my information and they find Ed for me.

"Elizabeth how are you? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked in a panic. I chuckle lightly at his outburst.

"Ed I'm fine, and pack your things we're leaving, Mustang gave us permission." I say feeling light headed. Ed said something to me before hanging up and then I packed my things. I still felt light headed but I ignore it and left Mustangs house with happiness. I made my way to Central and found Ed and Al sitting by a fountain.

"Ed?Al?" I asked getting near them. They both looked up and Ed gave me a light smile. I sat next to him and looked up at the cloudy sky. It looked like it was going to rain. I turned and faced to look at Ed. He looked depressed. '_So her death not only affected only me_.' I think looking at my brother. I felt something hit my head and looked up as the sky let rain fall. I smiled as I felt the rain hit my face. I brought my face to Ed shoulder and then kissed his cheek knowing well that he needed my comfort. He cupped my cheek and kissed my cheek as well. I smiled softly at him and motion him to stand up. We all got up and then turned to leave.

Only to find a strange man looking at us. I looked at him confused. He seemed familiar.

"Are you all the Elrics?" he asked us. I raised and unsteady eyebrow.

"Who's looking for them?" I ask him, not trusting him.

"I bring punishment to those who have steered away from the path of god." he says raising his arm. I step back remembering who he was. He was the guy from the library. At that moment he hit the floor and the floor exploded. I jumped backwards and headed for the stairs, Al and Ed right behind me. We went down the stairs only to find ourselves falling backwards.

"Al!"

"Elizabeth"

"Edward!" we all yell at the same time as we fell backwards. I heard a loud clap and I was on solid ground. I get up fast and we all run the hell out of there. We make it to town only to be attacked by that maniac. I turned back and saw something that made me stop right where I was. He jabbed his arm right to Al right side and he exploded.

"AL!" I yell surrounding him with my shadow. I heard of something being transmuted and saw Ed charge.

"NO!" I yell as I see the strange man's arm come into contact with Ed auto-mail, causing it to destroy on the spot, and leaving Ed powerless. Ed fell backwards and look up in terror. That was when I charged and tackled the man to the floor. He threw me off him and I hit my head and back against the wall.

I gasped in pain unable to scream out in pain. He turned to face me, and I could have sworn I saw red eyes behind those glasses.

"Wait your turn I'll get to you after I finish with you brother." my eyes grew wider by the moment as I saw him move towards Ed. Tears ran down my face as he went closer. I tried to move my arms to stop him but they wouldn't move! Tears ran down as I grew panicky as the man stood over Ed.

"Any last words?" I heard him ask him. Ed and I made eye contact and then I saw dust. I felt my breath get stuck in my throat as I only saw dust. But what I saw next was like a gift from whoever the hell created us. In front of my brother stood a shirtless man with extremely big body. My tears flowed with happiness.

"Get away from this young boy you evil bastard." he says striking a pose before hitting the floor once again and sending the man jumping backwards. I slowly made myself get onto my feet and grab onto the man. I held his arm away from each other and held him like that until he knocked me off his back and then he stopped and I saw him smirk. I look over to were he was looking at and saw Mustang he was frowning and then I saw him pull on his gloves. I looked up to the sky and stared wide eyed. It was still raining. I looked back at Mustang and he was charging towards the man.

"This is your end scar!" I heard him yell as he snapped his fingers and instead of his magnificent flame shooting out of his fingers, a puff of smoke came out. I felt my jaw fall open. And then the buff man was in front of Mustang and he protected Mustang. I heard gun shots and then an explosion. I looked around and saw nothing, only dust. I crawled over to Ed and he pulled me close to him and I tried to move my arms to hold Ed but my arms would not move. We both looked up when we saw the dust move away. My jaw hung open as I saw the big hole in the middle of the street. I look around and see a very pissed off Mustang and frantic soldiers.

"AL!" I hear Ed yell before he let me go and move towards him as I fall backwards and then see Al on the other side of the big hole. I ignore my pain filled legs and arms and run to my big brothers, only to be punched in the face. I touch my hurt face and pout at Al and Ed.

"I told both of you to run, why didn't neither of you listen to me? It doesn't matter if I die, you two need "to stay alive in order to get all of our bodies back to normal." Al says as I stare at him, still shocked that he punched me.

"You told me to run?" I say not remembering.

"Yes I did!" he says punching Ed again. " Oh now my arm fell off, that's just great!" Al yells. I crack a smile and then chuckle lightly. Then pass out.

* * *

><p>I awake to day light and also to the smell of a horrible place. I look around and-<p>

HOSPITAL!

I try to get out of the wretched place but then fall to the white unstained floor. I look around where the hell were Al and Ed when I need them. I drag myself to the other side of the room which was covered by a curtain and find Ed and Al, plus Mustang and the really strong dude looking at me. I slightly smile Mustang moved to help me up from the floor at once. He grabbed me by my arm and I cried out in pain.

"AH!" I say as he releases me. I fall back to the ground and hit the floor. My eyes began to fill with tears, but did not spill.

"Sorry." Mustang says. He tries to pick me up again but it was too painful.

"May be of assistance?" the big buff dude says coming to the side where I laid on the floor. He place an arm behind my back and then placed an arm underneath my back. I scrunched up my face in pain but did not cry out in pain. He placed me next to Ed on the bed and then moved back. Ed covered my my bare legs and I eased back on the pillow. I smiled slightly at him.

"So what were you talking about before I made a idiot of myself?" I asked as I give them a smile.

"Well for one we need to go to our mechanics place, so we need to put our little search on hold for a few days, K?" Ed says smiling. I smiled at the idea of returning to out home, but a sudden pain filled my chest thinking of returning as well.

" And you three will be accompanied by major Armstrong." Mustang said. I looked over to where the buff dude stood and smiled.

"Oh goody." I say remembering that I was in hospital, and once again I frowned.

"I HATE HOSPITALS!"

* * *

><p>Hope everyone enjoyed it. Please give me your feed back.<p>

Review!

P.S.

still very sorry about keeping this story on hold for so long.


	13. Chapter 13

HAPPY NEW YEARS! I know i'm sorry i was planning on uploading this during Christmas, BUT my internet was down so sadface. But i hope u enjoy. i'll see you at the bottom.

* * *

><p>I looked up at the ceiling of the train and listen to Mr. Armstrong and Ed talking about things. It has been more than a day since the incident with scar happen. Ed was missing his arm and Al had a hole in his armor, and I was immobilize from the pain in my back. We were currently on our way to our home town, to pay a little visit to our mechanic. We all knew she was going skin all of us alive. But for now we weren't worrying about that, I needed sleep and I was planning to get it.<p>

"By the way major were was Al stored?" I hear Ed ask Mr. Armstrong.

"Don't worry your brother is safely tucked away,and he has company as well." he says to us.

"What kind of company?" Ed asks. I crack an eye and look at him.

"He has fluffy friends." he says as I see him smile.

"My brother is not an animal!" Ed yelled. I chuckled lightly at his reaction. This made me gasp in pain as my stomach started to hurt. I could feel Ed and Mr. Armstrong stare at me. I tried to give them a little smile, but instead my face turned to a face full of pain. Ed sat next to me and he slowly and ever so careful rubbed my back. I released my breath, that I did not know I was holding in, and relaxed my stiff body. I smiled up at my brother and he smiled down at me. I closed my eyes again and let the movement of the train rock me to sleep.

I awaken to the sudden feel of no movement. I open my eyes and see that we are stationed somewhere. I looked at Ed and Mr. Armstrong.

"We are almost home." Ed says as he gets up. I nod and tried to get up as well, but screeched in pain. My lip started quivering as the pain slowly went away. Mr. Armstrong grabbed hold of my waist and helped me up. He kept his arm around my waist as I used it as a support. We walked out into the platform and then I heard a gasp from above. I looked to see Mr. Armstrong and staring at something with an open mouth. I look into the same direction and see a man staring at him back with a scared expression.

"Dr. Marco..." he says as the man runs away.

"Wait!" Mr. Armstrong yelled but was stopped as many people came into view. I looked at him and then to the man who disappeared quickly.

"Dr. Marco?" I say as the name rings an extremely dim bell.

"Major who was that?" I hear Ed ask as I still try to remember who that man was.

"That was Dr. Marco he's a scientist and an Alchemist, no has heard from him in a while." he explained.

"What does he study?" I ask him as I still couldn't remember who this man was.

"The philosopher stone. Apparently he knows how to create one." This information made me look up at the major in surprise. I looked at Ed and he had that evil smirk on his face which meant he had something up his sleeve.

"Major can you please go get Al, apparently we're going to look for this man." I say knowing well that this was Ed's plan. The major nodded and went to retrieve Al. He came back a few seconds later and we set off to look for this man.

"First we'll need a picture of this man, then we'll start looking for him." I say as we make our way into the city.

"Already done my fair maiden." major says. '_Fair maiden?'_ I think as I look at the picture he drew. I stared at the picture with an open mouth. The picture was perfect! It looked exactly like him.

"Major this is amazing how the hell did you do this?" I asked him, only to get hit on the head.

"What the hell ma-" I got hit again.

"A young lady like yourself should not be saying such language." he said as I glared at him. "And the Armstrong family has always been beautiful so everything we do shall be beautiful." he says flexing his muscles. I could almost see the major sparkle, this sent shivers up my body.

"Alright enough of this lets start looking." I say as I take the picture and started asking.

(Five hours later)

"ugh, Do you know this man?" I asked the thousandth person today.

"No, sorry" he says as I crumple to the floor and I could feel the depression lines appear over my head.

"Is she okay?" I hear the man ask everyone.

"She's okay." Ed says as I admit defeat.

"I know that man." I hear someone say. I get up immediately and look at the person with happiness.

"Really? Where? When? Tell me now!" I practically made the poor man run away.

"He lives in the village, he make miracles come true and has helped out this village very much." I could feel an evil presence behind me. I slowly turn around and find Ed with and evil smile on his face. I roll my eyes.

"Where does he live?" Mr. Armstrong asks. The man pointed to a hut in front of us. I was about to scream in disbelief. '_Damn villagers._' I think as I make my way up the stairs that lead us to his front door. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. I knocked on the door again.

"Wh- who's there?" I hear a voice on the other side.

"Dr. Marco we need to speak with you sir." I say in a loud enough voice. The door slowly opens but what I saw next wasn't what I was expecting. The man stood there with a pistol. i hear a shot go off, and I recoil on instinct, waiting for pain to hit me, but it never came. I slowly peaked and saw a dark figure in front of me. I sigh in relief noticing it was my shadow alchemy that had protected me. I motioned it away and it came back to me.

"Who are you?" he asks me. I give him my your dead later smile and answer.

"My name is Elizabeth Elric."

(twenty to thirty minuets later)

I can't believe they're letting little kids into the military now a days.

"Little?" I hear Ed mumble pissed.

"Dr. Marco we aren't here to hear your judgment on the military, we're here because we heard that you are researching on the philosopher stone." I say as a heavy silence appeared. I see Dr. Marco swallow down his saliva.

"Why do brats like you want to know about my research?"

"Brats!" I hear Ed mumble louder.

"We need the philosopher stone for personal purposes." I say.

"And what personal purposes may I ask you need _my _research for?" he asked pressing the issue. I frowned not wanting to tell him.

"Like I said it personal." I say looking at the floor.

"Do you think I'm stupid I can tell that your brother is missing two limbs and that, that scrap of metal in the box can move and talk." I looked up at him in surprise. I stare at him with a look of, how did he find out.

"Child I know that your brothers made the greatest taboo in the Alchemy world. I know that they tried human transmutation, but what I don't get is how your brothers soul was transmuted into the suit of armor, a limb for, his-" he stopped and looked at me, I felt my lip quiver as he came near me. I took a step back not knowing what else to do.

Next thing I know my face is in the ground and an old man was straddling my hips. I struggled, but I couldn't throw him off. I did the second that came to mind.

-SNAP-

I snapped my fingers and my shadow threw him off but not before he took a hold of my jacket and ripped it off my back. I got up fast feeling naked without my jacket. I covered myself but it was too late he had seen my back. He had seen my big scar.

"You also did the taboo child." I stepped back and into my brothers open arm. He wrapped his arm around me in a protective manner. I leaned into his embrace.

"So you three want to get your bodies back using the stone." he says after I didn't say anything. I feel Ed nod.

"I won't tell you anything-"

"WHAT?" I yell clear pissed.

"BUT I will tell you where you can locate my research. What you do with it is not my problem, but I warn you what you will find will probably disgust you." he says. I nod understanding.

"The information you seek is in central commands library." he says. I could feel my jaw fall.

"Are you serious?" I practically yelled. He nods and I'm about to strangle him.

"Ask for my notes and they should give them to you." he says as I feel my eyebrow twitch. I nod stiffly and turn to leave.

"Um little girl?" he says. I heard something snap, oh that's right, that was my annoyance capacity. I turned around and was about to strangle him, but I was stopped by Mr. Armstrong. I looked at him with a stare of, do you want to test me. He patted my bare shoulder and it sent a chill sown my spine. I nodded now understanding. I walk up to the man and took my now ripped jacket away from him. I placed it on the floor and transmuted my jacket so it was now whole again.

"Major can you please get my jacket, my back still hurts and it hurts more because of fat man on my back." I say not really caring that I was being mean and rude. The major nodded and picked it up for me. He handed it to me and I put it back on. I turned to the man on the floor still trapped in the clutches of my shadow. I snapped my fingers and my shadow returned to me.

"Thank you for the help old man." I say giving him a smirk before I turn around and head out the door. I hear Ed and major say their thanks then they were beside me.

"Shall we go?" I say to the men. They all nod and we head to the train station, where the train had just arrived and it would be taking us the rest of the way till we got to our stop. Major put Al back in the storage room and then came to meet us in the main train area. Ed and I didn't say anything to each

other, for one because I was tired and I talked enough today and also Ed and I didn't need to say anything to one another, we already knew what the other would say.

I slowly placed my head on Ed's shoulder and yawned as I became tired. I looked up at Ed with tired happy look. He in return kissed my forehead. I smiled at the feeling of love exerting from the kiss. I placed my legs on the couch and then laid down placing my head in Ed lap. I looked up at the ceiling and then closed them. I felt a hand on my face, swatting away my bangs that covered my face. I smiled slightly and then sleep over came me.

(ED)

I looked down and saw my little sisters sleeping form. She looked cute, like she always did. Her pucker lips made you want to kiss them, but of course that would be wrong in so many way. I loved my sister with a passion, and I know that if she brought a boy home for my judgment I would deny him. I would hate them all. I will always think my sister needed better. So no man was good enough for her love.

I petted her head lovingly. Not caring that major was looking at me. I stayed like that for awhile, until my mind wandered to the conversation we had just had with Dr. Marco. I was pumped to know we would finally know how to make a philosopher's stone and I could finally get my sisters and brothers bodies back to normal, but I was feeling on edge about his warning. His warning sent my whole mind on edge, but then again it didn't. I heard a soft whimper. I looked down and noticed that El's* eyebrows were down and into a frown, her little pucker turned into a pout. '_Soooo cute!_' I wanted to just hug her till she couldn't breath. I also noticed that I had stopped petting her. I began my petting and she sighed and her lips twitched into a soft smile. I smiled back down at her, I loved when she smiled like this the most because this was a special smile that only appeared once in a while.

"You love her a lot don't you, Mr. Elric?" I hear the major say softly. I look up at him, and give him a smile.

" Yes, yes I love her a lot." I say looking down at her.

"Mr. Elric, may I ask u something personal?" he asked me. I nodded.

"What made you two so close?" he asked. My smile grew a little wider.

"When our mother died, El and Al where both in depression especially El. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't laugh, she wasn't her. But when I told her that we would bring her back, but that I needed her and Al's help she jumped at the opportunity and I saw a new side to her. We trained together, we learned together, we did almost everything together, so we grew closer together. When the day came for us to bring mom back, I lost my arm and leg, Al lost his body, and El lost her middle spine. From there on we only became closer, I promised her and my mothers memory that I will get her and Al's bodies back." I say. I looked up and found the major in tears. I looked at him in shock.

"Such beauty!" he practically yells making everyone looks at us and El twitch, but continue sleeping.

"Major shut up!" I whisper yell at him. He gives me one of his smiles that makes you see little sparkles surround him. I roll my eyes and go back to watching El sleep. I felt my eyes droop and I admitted defeat and let them close.

(three hours later)

I open my eyes and look out the window and see familiar features we were close. I stretched slightly and then looked across to see a sleeping major. I looked down and saw a sleeping Elizabeth. I touch her cheek lovingly and then place a kiss in her forehead. I look out the window again and we were already here.

I lightly shake El awake. She cutely groaned not wanting to awake from her sleep. I smiled and shook

her more.

"El we're here." I say softly. She snapped her eyes open and then shot up only to scream in pain and fall back. I softly rubbed her back as she whimpered in pain

"Is she okay?" I hear major say. I nod noticing that everyone in the cart was looking at us.

"She's okay." I say giving them a reassuring smile. They all nod and go back to their lives.

"El can You get up or does major have to carry you?" I ask her.

"No I'm okay, I can walk." she says sitting up slowly, breathing in and out. She looked out the window and smiled slightly. I knew she missed home and I also knew that she hated home. She looked back at me.

"We're home."

* * *

><p>So I hope everyone liked the story! I'm sorry that I'm only updating until now, been having writers block but no more :3<p>

*El- want to ask what y'all think of Elizabeth's nickname.

Review!

Also have a Merry Christmas!

Review about the name please!


	14. Chapter 14

hello I'm soo sorry that i have not been able to update until now. But i hope this will make up for everything. Also I'm using something else to write so spelling and grammar are HORRIBLE! So forgive for all the mistakes... so ENJOY!

See you at the bottom.

* * *

><p>"Ugh need water." I exclaimed as we closed into the field. My back hurt, my feet cried for me to stop walking and to top it all off i was freaking burning up. Ed was being an ass and wouldn't let me take off the damn jacket i wore.<p>

"We're almost there you brat, so stop your complaining." Ed says. i had been whinning the whole time so i knew i was getting on everyones nerves. But hey I'm the one who has part of her spine missing, I'm the one that has to go through surgury again; so i had the right to complain. I pouted and kept walking.

-beep, beep- a car behind us went. I turned around and glared at the man. I was not in the mood and his 'beeping' was giving me a headache. The man glared back. I all but growled at him tempting him to try something.

"You can go around, you know, you arse!" I yell when i couldn't stand him anymore. The man just 'beeped' in my face. That increased my irritation and anger. i could feel my head throb in pain and hurt even more. I could feel my blood race to my head adn make my head hotter, my head felt like it was in the desert with no shade what so ever. I could feel Ed pull me towards him and try to drag me away but I just turned and clapped my hands together and slammed them against the hood of his automobile.

"El!" Ed yelled. I huffed and started walking again. Ignoring Ed's yell of disaproval. I snickered as i remembered my creation. I had made the car into a statue of Major Armstrong. I bursted into fits of laughter as the ower screamed in rage and horror.

"You should have listen to me you twit!" I yelled keeping my pace and countinuing my walk. I stopped when I felt an evil aura behind me. I turned tentavly, and wathced as Ed looked like he was being engulfed by a dark miasma, not literly though.

"Elizabeth Jane Elric! Get your ass back here. NOW!" Ed yelled. i stared for a moment.

"Uh-Oh." I say as I start to run. I smile as I hear Ed's yell of disaproval and anger. I could also hear Major Armstrong following us with Al. A huge smile spread across my face as i ran towards home.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

"AH...AH... Can't...Run... Anymore." I say sitting down on the side of the road panting like crazy. I hear Ed and Major armstrong come and stand beside me. Both out of breath as well. i smirk as i see Ed sustaining himself against his knees.

"You...Damn... Brat!" he yells at me as he sits next to me. I smile as I see him push back his bangs. I cautiously place my head on his shoulder. He lays his head on mine.

"You have to admit that was pretty funny." I say smiling at the memory.

"Yeah brat, it was." Ed says quietly. I laugh quietly as I stand up. I help Ed up.

"Uh guys." we hear Al say. I looked at him and saw him staring at something else.

"Will you look at that." I hear Ed say. i look at him confused and turned to look at what they were looking at. A warm smile spread across my mouth .

"We made it just in time for dinner." I say as i watch smoke coming out of the house, our home. Ed tugged my hand and lead me towards home.

"You know I feel sorry for all of us." I hear Ed say as we close the distance between the house and us.

"Why?" I ask looking at my brother in confusion.

"Winry is going to KILL us!" he exclaimed as I see depression lines appear on his face.

"She has no reason to kill me, but you on the other hand..." I trailed off as i watched the depression lines increase.

"Hey maybe..." Al never got to finish, fo he was cut off by the energertic yell of one really really loud teenager.

"ED, AL, ELLL!" Winry yelled as she decended down the stairs and tackeled me and Ed. Ed groaned, but i procceded by scream at the top of my lungs as I made contact with the hard floor. the pain was so unberable that I passed out.

(ED)

Winry was no small girl, oh no. She had the body of a woman. So it didn't really surprised me when she tackled me and Elizabeth to the ground at the same time. But what did surprise me were the pain filled scream of my baby sister. Who proceded by passing out and laying motionless underneithe Winry, who had finally gotten off and looked extreamely shocked and worry. But I didn't care about her at the moment. As quick as i could i got on my knees and looked over my sister. Making sure she was ok or hurt in any sort of way. I sighed in relief when i saw she was indeed okay and was only uncouncious.

"Major do you think you can-" but I was cut off by Winry.

"I'll carry her inside and then you and... the Major can tell me how this happed." She then procceded to pick up Elizabeth into her arms with precaution and care. We fallowed her inside where we found Aunt Pinako setting up teh table for everyone. She looked up when she heard us coming.

"What happened?" she asked as she took in the uncouciouse form of my baby sister.

"I'll tell you later." I say with a yawn. I motion for Winry to take her to the bedroom. There she proceeded to take her jacket off and gasped when she say her bruised back. She instantly turned her death glare on me and was about to scream when i shook my head and motioned her outside.

She followed me but didn't yell just yet. we made it into the dinning room where i was hit with a rench. I fell foward and landed on my face. I slowly turned myself over on to my back and glare at the celing.

"Was that really nessecery?" i asked her as I'm helped up.

"Yes it was and why didn't you get up yourself?" she asked me. I paled adn tried to turn away.

"Ed?" she asks me in a warning. i sigh and curse at my doom. I slowly take my jacket off and once again I'm hit with a wrench.

"EDWARD HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY BEAUTIFUL WORK?" She yelled at me pissed off, but i really didn't hear her for I was withering on the floor in pain.

"Winry it wasn't all my brother fault so don't hurt him." Al says. I could hear the fear in his voice.

"Alphonse what in blazes hell happen to you?" she yelled when she saw Al.

"Uh... nothing." she glared at him and then back to me.

"Look Winry can you just fix it?" i ask sitting up again.

"Of course i can. Give me a week."

"Winry i need it ready in two days." i say knowing that was not something she wanted or had done before.

"Fine but no disturbing me!" she says leaving the room and going somewhere. I sigh and look at Aunty Pinako.

"You three are going to be the death of her one day." she informs us and then motion for all of us to be seated.

"Aye that they will, that they will." Major Armstrong says.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

(ELIZABETH)

"Ugh my body." I whine as I wake up with a huge headache, my body sore and inmobile. I looked around the room and saw that I was in my old bedroom in Aunt Pinako's house. I smiled slightly and then groaned when I remembered what really happened. I had fainted under Winry's weight.

-Knock knock- I groand loudly and the person on the other side of the door came foward. I smiled slightly when I saw Aunt Pinako.

"My you gave us quite a scare my dear girl." she says sitting in a chair beside me.

"Sorry." I say looking away with a blush.

"No worries." she says waving her ciggeret in my face.

"Those things are going to kill you, old woman." I hear from the enterance and smiled when I saw Ed.

"Ah well, i'ved lived long enough. I'm not afraid if I died tomorrow." she says and i laughed slightly. Then groaned in pain. Ed was at my side in an instant. He hovered and that annoyed me. I groweled at him. He instantly backed off and I smirked.

"Well flip over I need to check your spine." Aunt Pinako says motioning me to move. I shook my head not wanting to move out of my position, in fear that it would cause me more pain than help.

"Elizabeth do as she says." Ed says in a stern voice.

"No!" I yell.

"Elizabeth!" he yells at me. He moved towards me and then grabbed my arm and jerking it upward and then flipping me onto my stomach. Instantly I cried in pain. I let the tears flow out of my eyes freely. I felt the pressure on my hand disappear.

"Oh my gods. I'm sorry! I'm sorry El!" Ed kept repeating as I kept weaping. I didn't reaspond and turned away from him.

"Make... him... leave." I say to Aunt Pinako as try to calm and ease my pain at the same time.

"Edward wait for us outside." Pinako says. I could hear Ed about to protest but my whinning and pleas made him leave. Pinako removed my shirt with ease and patians. she gently and oh so carefully proded my back. Every so often I would cry out for the pain was to much for me to keep down. When she finished she gave me some medicine. I instantly fell asleep and felt no pain.

My dreams were filled with nothing.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

(Edward)

I paced back and forth, not knowing what to do. I hadn't ment to hurt her. She was being so stubborn, so I did what I would normaly do. I didn't know what's wrong with her. She was becoming so stubborn and rebellious. She was starting to become a little brat.

The sound of Aunt Pinako coming out of the room brought me out of my thoughts. I looked at her with worry. She motions for me to be quiet and to follow her. I did so without saying anything. She motion for me to sit down. I did so.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked. She held up her hand which motioned for me to be quiet. i shut my lips and wiated for her to talk. She lit her ciggeret and then sat there staring at her hands. she stayed like that for a few minuets before my patians began to run out.

"What's wrong with my sister!" i yelled at her. She looked up at me and blew smoke out of her mouth.

"She's no loger going to be traveling with you."

* * *

><p>OOOOOOO CLIFFY!<p>

LOL I'm sorry i've taken so long to update school has been hell. stress got the best of me and my creative jucies expired.

But summer is almost here soo whoot whoot! I'll have more time to update and other things so I hope you'll forgive me. But i thought you deserverd an update. Also i love all who are still following this.

SOOOOO REVIEW!

-Amaya


	15. Chapter 15

HELLO MY LOVELY READERS ^_^ I hope you enjoy. See you at the bottom

* * *

><p>"What do you mean by that you old bat?" I yelled pissed. she took a puff from her pipe and continued to look at me.<p>

"I just told you brat." she answered.

"Why?" I yelled.

"Her body is fragile, she's in pain, she won't survive without rest!" She says glaring a me and in a very serious voice. I could feel myself angrier, but reasoning came to me and i calmed down. I nodded and then turned ti go into the room.

"Edward you know this will effect not only you but Alphonse." I hear her say before I slipped into the room.

"I know." I whisper before I close the door quietly behind me. I walked to my bed in silence and sat down. I sighed and placed my head between my hands. This was going to be hard. i would hate it. I lay down and tried to sleep. Maybe when i woke up I would feel better.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

Sleep did not come to me so easily as I thought it would. So many thoughts filtered through my head. So many worries came to mind. I didn't want to leave her. She was so little, so helpless without Al and myself. She was my little girl.

"Oh gods." I whisper out loud. I turned to look at her sleeping form. She looked so innocent in her sleep, so unknown to the world. No, I did not want to leave her.

I got up and made my way over to her sleeping form. I kneeled on the ground and took her hand. I held it up and silently cried dreading my absence from her life. I stayed like that until I let darkness engulf me.

(Elizabeth)

My body felt weak and sore. I dreaded moving so I just opened my eyes it was already day time. I tried to lift my hand to wipe the sleep from my eyes, but something stopped me. I looked down to see my brother clutching my hand, He had a slight frown on his face that made me wonder what's wrong and what he was thinking.

I tried to once again to take my hand, but he squeezed my hand and a soft whimper escaped his lips. At this point i was getting scared. I reached over and petted his hair. His frown lessened and he became calm. I smiled gently and once again tried to get my hand freed, but once again he tightened his hold.

"Don't go." he whispered. I stared at him bewildered. 'What made Ed act like this?' I think as I began to sooth my brother once more. I leaned down and whispered comforting words into his ears. Once again he loosened his hold on my hand. I kept this motion up until he practically release my hand.

I removed my hand fast and sighed in relief when he didn't stur.

I slowly stood up and then moved onto the floor where i proceeded to crouch over and closed my eyes. My back hurt like a bitch. I held back a scream ad I straightened back up and moved to the bathroom.

I filled up the bath tub with warm water and undressed. Slowly I eased myself into the tub and sighed in relief when the warmth hit my aching back.

I eased back and laid down resting my head against the tub. I closed my eyes and tried to relax, but that thought was quickly shattered when I heard-

"ELIZABETH!"

Ed's scream made me practically jump out of my skin. I heard him run to the front door then back and then back and then he finally opened the bathroom door and looked like a father who had lost their daughter, and finally found them. He ran to me and pulled me into a hug. He cried into my bare shoulder.

I sat in his lap, in the middle of the room, nude, in complete shock. I didn't know what to do . I didn't want to move. I was scared to. I was scared of him. Shakily I lifted my hand and touched his head. his sobs increased. A movement to my left made me look up. I find Aunt Pinako and Major Armstrong staring at us.

I don't know why but tears left my eyes. I pleaded with them, silently, to help me. Pinako understood because she came to where we sat and covered my naked body with a towel.

Edward looked up and glared at Aunt Pinako. she softened her eyes and motioned for us to stand. Edward refused and stayed where he was with me in his lap.

"Edward that's not good for her spine." was all she said and Edward was on his feet. He picked me up and took me into the bedroom, there he laid me down and covered me.

"What's wrong with you Ed?" I asked when he settled down next to me.

"Please don't ask." Was all he said before curling unto me. I looked at Pinako ans she sighed.

"We'll speak of this later." Was all she said before leaving the room with the Major in tow.

I looked over at Edward and touched his head. He sighed and slept on.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

Hour had passes and I was still in bed with Ed laying next to me. He hadn't woken yet. I had done nothing but nod off.

No one had come to my bedroom. Everyone stayed away. At the moment I was nodding off once again. Ed suddenly moved and made me wake up.

"What time is it?" He mumbled.

"Three." I respond watching as he sat up and looked around. I watched him get out of bed and stretch.

"Edward we need to talk about what you did earlier today." I say once he settled down some. Once the words left my mouth he instantly stiffened.

"There's nothing to talk about." He says stiffly.

"Yes there is! Why did you behave that way? Why were you so clingy? Why didn't you let Pinako near me?" I ask all at once.

"It's nothing Elizabeth!" he yells frowning.

"Edward don't you dare say it's nothing because i know very well that something happened for you to act like this, especially to Aunt Pinako."I say sitting up.

"Fine! You want to know? Fine! Pinako said you can no longer travel with us because of your spine! We have to leave you here in order for you to be healthy and live." He says with a look of pain.

I stare at him with a blank face. That's why he was acting like this? That's why he was about to kill me when he took me out of the bath tub? That's why he freaking wouldn't let me go? This is why he was acting like a total, Idiot!

I felt around underneath my pillow until I felt something cool and heavy. I looked at Edward again and then threw my hidden wrench at his head. I watched as he fell backward and onto the ground.

"Are you fucking stupid? This is why you were acting like and Idiot! Edward we have bigger problems than me staying here! You need to keep searching, looking for the answers. We can always meet up when I'm feeling better and my body is at ease and I'm healthy once again." I finished glaring at him. He stared at me like I was the crazy one in the room.

"Ar-are you sure?" He asked me. I smiled.

"You're talking to the Silver Nightmare Alchemist, of course I'm sure." I say giving him a smile. He got up from his spot on the ground and gave me a hug.

"We'll meet once more my brother." I whisper to him as starts crying slightly.

"Yes." He says pulling away.

"Now who's going to tell Al?"

* * *

><p>I hope all of you enjoyed and I'm sorry that it was shorter that usual but i thought y'all deserved an update.<p>

please Review

-Amaya


	16. Chapter 16

hello my lovely readers! I LOVE THE REVIEWS. By the way i know some of you have some questions with dealing with the story some are answered here and ALSO, i will like to point out that this is a story that I created so, shouldn't i have the ability to control how it goes. I'm not mad btw, I just want to state that not everything in this story will follow the rules in the show. There are some things that i will bend and make up so it could go along with the story. So my lovely readers I just wanted to point that out.

I love all who have followed my story and hope u stay with it

meet you at the bottom. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Days have passed and Winry had finally finished doing the repairs on Edward's auto mail. Today, he was going to get his auto mail and repair Al's body. I watched from my wheel chair as they connected Ed's arm to the corresponding wire. Next came the part that we both hate the most. Him because it was his nerves connecting and me because it caused him pain.<p>

I gave him a reassuring smile and watched as Winry and Aunt Pinako both got on either side of Ed's arm and connected two wrenches to two bolts. I waited for the moment where the connection occurred. Ed closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"Ready?" Winry asked. Ed gave her a short nod and held his breath.

"One..Two..THREE!" Winry yelled as both she and Pinako tighten the bolts connecting Ed's auto mail with his nerves system. I heard him let out a yell. I grimaced at the sound and the look on his face. But just as fast as the pain came it went and Ed was on his feet flexing his new arm. I smiled at him as he extended it and moved it around in the air.

"Wow it feels a lot lighter and more easier to maneuver." He says with a smile on his face.

"Well of course I..." I tuned her out before she even began to explain. I never liked how she would drown on and on about auto mail. It sickened me. I loved Winry but I hate auto mail. Yes I knew I had auto mail, but look at me right now. I'm in a wheel chair, because of the fear of injuring my auto mail and myself even more.

"Go fix Al you duder head, before you break that thing." I say smirking at him. He gave me a glare and then a smile.

"Brother hurry!" Al's head exclaimed from my lap. I had totally forgot that I had his head on my lap. I laughed lightly as Ed goes over to Al's deformed armor- body. Grumbling away about impatient people. this made me chuckle lightly.

I smiled as the familiar blue light lit up the room. I smiled as Al's body stood up and came to where I sat with his head. I handed his head to him and smiled warmly as he place it on his shoulders, where it belonged. Once whole again, Al also began flexing and moving his body. I sighed when i knew what was going to happen next.

"Come now, let's go outside and begin the tradition." I say to my idiot brothers. Al nodded and took me out of the room and outside. He carried the wheel chair down the steps and then placed it on the ground. I smiled warmly at him and waited for it to begin.

"Are you two really going to do this?" Winry asked from the door as Ed came to join Al and me outside.

"We have to." Was our only response to her.

I watched as they both took their fighting stance and breath deeply. I closed my own eyes and let the sensation of the up coming fight flow into me. I let my body become relax. As if i were the one going into battle. I open my eyes and harden my gaze.

"Begin!" I yell as I watch Edward release a deep breath. Both of them attacked and the fight began with a battle cry and the sound of metal hitting metal. Both of them, just like I, were amazingly quick and light on their feet, just like teacher taught us. Our movements were quick and powerful. They were light yet strong. Not many have mastered this, teacher once told us.

I watched as Ed kicked Al in the head and Al punch Ed in the stomach. They both went from offence to defence, both alternating at the strangest time. It was quite beautiful, if you ignored the blood and the grunts of pain. My body tensed with want. I wanted to fight. My blood cried with movement, it wanted to feel the flow of my movements in my fighting.

I closed my eyes not wanting to move. Not wanting to let temptation rule over my well being.

'_You know you want to_.' A voice whispered in my mind. My eyes snapped open instantly. I frowned in confusion and worry. I shook my head and concentrated on the fight. I watched Ed jump up and finish and end the fight. They both fell and hit the ground. I smiled warmly as they laughed.

"Nicely done boys." I say once they both calmed down from their high of the fight. They both look at me and laughed.

"It would have been better if you could have joined us, you probably would of kicked our asses to the next universe." Ed says getting up and coming to my side.

"Yup and I would of enjoyed every second of it." I say smiling.

"Awww you wouldn't do that to your big brothers." Al says coming to my side and he and Ed hugged me, smothering me. My face was expressionless as they hugged me. I snapped my fingers and they both went flying.

"Think what you want brothers." I yelled as I conjured my Spirit Alchemy to help me up the steps and into the house.

"Elizabeth! You brat!." I heard Ed yell. I chuckled lightly. I roll into the den and find Major Armstrong in there.

"Major." I say in greetings.

"Ms. Elric, how do you fair on this lovely day?" he asked me.

"I'm well." I say giving him a small smile.

"That's quite well." he answers.

"Major, I need to ask a favor from you." I say to him.

"Anything, Ms. Elric."

"Protect them in anyway possible. I will be in great dept with you." I say looking at him seriously.

"Of course my lady. Do not fret for I will protect them." He answers. I nod before turning to leave the room.

"Also, don't let Ed know I've asked this favor. " I say before leaving the room. I made my way to my room and laid down on the bed once there.

I fell into a trance. I closed my eyes and let sleep come to me. Knowing that things would have changed when I awoke next.

(TIME SKIPPP)

It has been more than 4 month since Ed and Al left Aunt Pinako's home. Ed and Al had written to me telling me they were okay, nothing new was found out apparently, I didn't believe them of course. I knew they were holding back. But I ignored the feeling and answered them with my love.

During my time away from the boys my body was becoming stronger and healthier. Aunt Pinako informed me that I was quite under weight and that my muscles were getting weaker as the time went by. I had stared at her in shock and went into hyper drive in trying to get my body once again healthy and working. I had gain more weight and my back no longer burned like a bitch. I thanked Aunt Pinako from the bottom of my heart for making me stay.

At the moment I was meditating letting my mind flow in and out of concentration. This was something that teacher insistent we should do. Ed and I never had the patients to do this, but with my spare time this came easily to me.

With the practice of meditation I came with the knowledge that I could control the spirit Alchemy with just my mind, no longer needing to snap my fingers. Also with the extra time I made myself more agile. Also my stamina was better.

Another thing that I noticed was... This simple life is not for me.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

(Edward)

It had been more than 4 month since we left Elizabeth at Aunt Pinako. through out that time we returned to central and learned many other thing involving the philosopher stone. We held this information away from Elizabeth. Knowing her weaken state I didn't wan to get her stressed over this.

When we returned to Central we went to report to Mustang and he was not happy Elizabeth was not with us.

"How could you just leave her there?" He yelled at us.

"As we have told you, Elizabeth needs to regain her strength and I she wanted to stay." I responded glaring at my Superior.

"She was not suppose to stay! She does not rule herself! She's a dog of the military!" He yelled. I glared at him and held myself back at the thought of punching him in the face for calling her that.

"Your a pathetic excuse. She was in pain and she needs to rest! She could no longer stay with us. Traveling life is not something that could accommodate her fragile body. She could of died!" I yelled at him. I watched as he had slight worry expression and then pained.

"You are dismissed for the night."Was what he said as he turned around and stared into the blackening sky. I turned and left the office.

"Damn bastard."

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

(Mustang)

I was enraged at the thought of Elizabeth not coming back. She said she would return. But I knew for her reason. I worried for her and it pissed me off. I don't know why I had this affection for her. Why I keep wondering.

I slammed my fist into my desk and growled with frustrations.

"Damn these feeling!"

* * *

><p>SOOOOO WHAT DID Y'ALL THINK?<p>

I hope this will answer your questions on some thing and spoiler there is going to be a HUGE twist so don't kill me XD

Please review I LOVE ALL KINDS!

EVEN FLAIMS (Though they hurt me -_-)

SOOO REVIEW!


	17. HELP!

Hello my lovely readers, so it has come to my attention that they're are going to banned M+ stories on fanfic and that probably means, they're going to kill me on here T_T I really don't know where I'm going to update from here onward if they do decide they kick me. Please post something like this on your fics or something to show the creators of our lovely website that there are somethings on here that should be allowed and that goes to our lovely stories and authors, oh and by the way this is happening tomorrow -_- Oh and also IF you know a place I can update please send me an PM. Oh and it can't be AFF... I'm underage -_-


	18. Chapter 18

OMG HELLO MY DEAR READER! I have missed all of you so much... and I know I know its all my fault (dramatically falls to the floor crying) Fooled you... No but seriously I'm sorry... but i made this story long so don't kill me. ENJOY!

(meet you at the bottom)

* * *

><p>(Elizabeth)<p>

Finally I felt better than I had in many years. Everywhere I moved, I didn't feel any pain. I smiled down at my body and felt alive once again. I made my way outside and focused my spirit energy to make an Edward and an Alphonse, one of my new acquired skills, and stood in a fighting stance. I huffed and then looked at my two opponents. I closed my eyes and snapped them open when I charged and began attacking.

Both clones attacked me at full force. I dodged, attacked and got injured. By the time we had finished I was panting hard, I looked like I had been in a massacre. I waved my hand and the clones disappeared. I fell onto the soft grass. I closed my eyes and let the wind of the night flow over me. I felt content, normal once again. I closed my eyes and tried to remember the last time I felt so, alive.

"Elizabeth?" I looked up to meet Winry's eyes.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to give you something, I know your leaving tomorrow." She handed me a box. I smiled and took it. I opened it and gasped at what I saw. A beautiful sword lay inside it. I looked up and Winry in shock.

"I've had it for some time now. They said that it use to belong to a great demon." she says smiling softly. I looked at her and gave her a weird look. I picked up the sword and gently took it out of it's sheath. I gasped when I felt something come forward. I instantly let go of it.

'What was that?' I asked picking it up once more, once again I felt that power.

"A child as my owner! What a disgrace!" I hear I stared at the sword. I gulped. I looked at Winry and gave her slight excuse that I was going to go practice in the nearby woods. She nodded and let me go on my way. Once in the woods, I turned my attention to the blasted sword.

"What are you? Why do you speak? A mere sword?" I ask aloud to it. I felt it pulse, was that rage?

"Insolent child, I WAS ENTRAPPED! I am a great demon! I am the great...(AN: try to guess what sword this is, hint it's from an Anime XD who ever does I'll give you a hint of what is in store for our lovely characters)" I stared at the sword and rolled my eyes. This thing was sure full of its self.

"Well I don't care!" I yell grabbing it and seething it once again.

I made my way out of the forest and walked back to the house. This thing was stupid, and it was going to be a pain in the ass. I huffed and kept walking, once inside I laid down and closed my eyes, sleep coming to me. That is until the phone ringed.

I got up and glared at the blasted contraption. I grabbed it.

"What?" I yelled.

"_I see your manners haven't improved_." I heard on the other line. I instantly go crimson. _'crap'_

"S-sup Mustang." I say.

"_How long do you intend to stay in your little hiding place, silver nightmare_?" he asked me.

"I'm leaving tomorrow for your information, Oh great asshole." I say smirking.

"_I would watch your mouth, major_." He said, I laughed.

"I would watch your temper, colonel dickhead." I say.

"_I'm warning you_."

"Yeah, yeah I don't care, bye bye. " I say ready to hang up.

"_Silver Nightmare, don't you dare_!" he yelled through the phone. I roll my eyes and hang up the phone, smirking away. I put the receiver down and flop on the couch ready for a well deserved sleep. I close my eyes and sigh as I begin to doze off.

-riiiiing!- My eyes snapped open and instantly glare at that torturous thing. I get up and grab the stupid thing.

"WHAT?" I yell with irritation.

"_You little brat! how dare you hang up_?" the voice of Mustang rang out.

"It's called I'm sleepy, annoyed, extremely irritated and I'm fucking injured so leave me the fuck alone!" I yell losing my temper.

"_What? How did you get injured? Are you okay? Who the hell did this_?" He asked suddenly. I stare at nothing with no emotion.

"If you must know, training, yes, and myself." I answer. "Now let me go to sleep before I scream bloody murder in your ear." I say glaring at nothing.

"_Fine but this not over, silver nig_-" I hung up the phone before I could hear anything else. I once again laid myself down on the oh so comfortable sofa. I sighed and let the wonderful darkness take over me.

(Edward)

It had been a few months and we had found nothing so far on the philosopher stone. Al and I had grown inpatient. We had been traveling around and ran into some weird people, especially these two brothers. Those two pissed me off the most. Especially the older brother.

Those two had been passing off as me and Al and had caused so much trouble. They were both earth alchemist and really good ones. They had some how found a river that had Powers like the philosopher stone. But that had been a fluke once we tried to really get some. Also Al and I were almost killed again during our travels but we got away with no injuries, for once.

At the moment we were walking around trying to find somewhere to rest. We were in a mining city. One that had military written all over it. We made our way through the little city, or village. We came to a place and it looked run down, but comfy enough.

"Hello there and welcome to our little tavern. Would you like something to eat?" A very nice lady asked me and Al. I nodded eagerly.

"Hello there young man I'm the owner of this fine tavern, how do you do?" A very buff, yet attractive man came to stand near me.

"Hello sir, I'm quite well. Um do you have any rooms?" I asked.

"Yes I sure do. Since we don't have many visitors come this way we treat our guest very well." The man says.

"Well then this is my kind of town." I say smiling up at the man. Everyone laughs and gives hearty cheers. I smiled all around.

"Well my name is Hailling and the beautiful lady over here is my wife, and the little squirt is my son, Khayal." he says as his wife brings over my dinner.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you all, so how much is the room and food?" I ask looking down at the delicious food.

"Well for a night stay, it'll be 200,000 cens and for the food it'll be on the house." he says smiling warmly.

"Don't you think that's a little to high?" I ask forcing a smile now, and looking at the man raising slightly from my seat.

"Not at all, go anywhere else and the price will be higher." he says forcing a smile as well, and getting up as well so our faces were closer.

"Fine." I say sitting down.

"So what are two kids doing traveling around with out any protection doing?" asked Hailling.

"We're on military business." I responded as I picked up some food with my fork, ready to savior my delicious food. I'm about to take my first bite when I bite, metal!

"Ow!" I yell as I look down and see my delicious food is missing from my fork and I no longer have a plate. I looked up and see Hailling glaring down at me.

"We don't serve military people around here. " He says before throwing my food against a wall. I growl as I stand up and glare daggers at the man.

"How dare you I'm a paying costumer!" I yell as try to get near him only to be stopped by Al.

"Leave now before, I kick you out." Hailling says with rage in his voice.

"Make me!" I yell as I stop struggling and stand my ground. The next minuet I know, I'm in a man's strong grip and then thrown out the open door. I yell in pain as my face hit the ground.

"You bastard!" I yelled getting up.

"What are you waiting for armor boy, get!" Hailling says looking over to Al.

"I'm not apart of the Military." Al stated.

"Oh by all means stay dear costumer." Hailling says with a smile once again. I stare in shock as Al turns and goes into the room with Hailling and the rest of the towns people.

"AL YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!" I yell as I glare daggers into my brothers armor back.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

(AL)

"AL YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!" I hear from behind me.

'_I'm sorry brother_.' I think as I make my way back inside with Hailling. I knew what I did was not something that would look honorable in my brothers eyes, but maybe I could get some food and a bed for brother and maybe some information. I sat down as Hailling sat back down at the table we were at.

His wife brought me a plate and then left. I opened my hatchet and put the food in there, explaining to Hailling that I couldn't take my armor off so I would eat this way. He just waved me off.

"So Mr. Hailling why do you and the rest of the villagers hate the military so much?" I asked bluntly.

"The reason we hate the millitary is because they take our good earn money and then says its taxes." Hailling says with a scowl on his face.

"Who would do such a thing?" I asked.

"His name is Yoki, that man came here saying some shit and then he took all of our money, some families haven't been able to pay the price and have lost their businesses, I'm one of the only places around here that has been able to keep my place up and running, with out the dictatorship of that buffoon Yoki. " Hailling says to me with a face mix with pain and something else. I just sat there not knowing what to say. Many thing went though my mind. How can someone be so cruel? How can the military let something like this go? Why hasn't anyone stopped this?

" Um, I'm going to go check on my brother." I say getting up and heading toward the door.

"Tell your brother he can sleep here." was what I heard before I headed outside. I found my brother sulking on the stairs. I make my way to him and sit next to him.

"What do you want traitor?" Ed asked not looking at me. I open my stomach plate and take out the food I had stored for him. I hand it to him.

" I found out somethings."

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

(ED)

After Al explain thing we set out to do somethings. One would be getting some sleep. Awakening in the morning, I went down stairs to see if I could get something to eat. No such luck.

"I'm a paying customer!" I yelled at Hailling.

" I don't want any of your dirty money!" He yelled back. I growled at him. He glared at me. The slam of the door opening made us look away from each other and turn to see some stuck up ugly ass person come in. He wore military clothing. His rank was lower than me and Elizabeth. He was a weakling.

I turned to Hailling and found him glaring at the said man. He looked at him with disgusts. I began to wonder things. I looked at everyone else and things began to click. I played a cool face and did not react to his entrance.

"Hailling have you reconsidered?" The man asked looking up and looking extremely smug.

"My answer still the same." Was the only thing that Hailling said.

"Who's this creepy man?" I asked pointing to the man. Said man looked at me with disgust and anger.

"How dare this little pipsqueak ask who I, the great first lieutenant yoki, am." The creepy man says with a glare set in place.

"Should I care?" I ask him.

"Of course! If you don't want to get hurt." He says threatening me with a creepy smile.

"Now you wouldn't do that to a state alchemist now would you?" I asked giving him a slightly evil smile. The look on the creepy man was extremely funny. I thought I would fall over and laugh my ass off. But of course I didn't.

"A mere child cannot be a State Alchemist." He says trying to recover. I smile evilly and pull out my watch. Once again I almost fell backwards and laughed my ass off. Seriously this man was funny. He once again turned pale. He instantly smiled sweetly at me.

"Please forgive me!" He says still pale and a forced smile.

"If you can give me some food." I say smiling.

"OH! Of course." He says.

"By the way Mr. uh... I'm sorry I didn't get your name." The man says getting closer to me.

"The names Edward Elric." I say smiling. His face instantly brighten.

"Your the protegee child close to central command?" He asked. I smiled, but shook my head.

"No the protegee child is my sister but I'm also close to central command." I inform him. He nods.

"Well if you can put a good word from a military dog to another... you know what I mean right?" He asked looking all sneaky like with a fan. I smile evilly and take mine out.

"Oh of course... ho ho." I respond with a smile. He leads me out of the room with him.

Arriving at his home I was greeted with rich sense. Everything here looked spotless and well kept. The man was loaded. He lead me through some big doors and into what looked like a dinning room. He motioned for me to sit down. I did so and food and water came to land in front of me. I smiled down at the food and began to eat.

"So why are you, a state alchemist doing out here?" He asked me.

"I'm just passing through." I say slowing my chewing.

"May I ask how you have acquired such luxury?" I ask him.

"Money my dear boy. Without it you can't go on in life." He responded.

"So why are you trying to buy Mr. Hailling tavern?" I asked.

"Oh because that's the only place I don't own... Like I've said money is power."

Walking back to the tavern many things run through my mind. One was the philosopher stones whereabouts.

"THE TAVERN IS ON FIRE!" I hear someone yell. I run along side everyone else to the tavern. I stare at the tavern. It was burning and fast. I acted fast and began to help as best I could with trying to put out the fire.

(Three hours later)

The villagers, plus me, lay on the ground panting and exhausted. Putting out the fire was no easy thing to do. I looked up from where I lay to see Hailling consoling his wife and son. I looked around and found Al he was handing water out to some people. I walked over to him and gave him a slight smile.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" I heard Khayal yell. I looked up and see that yoki was here leering down at Khayal and his family on the ground. I watch as Yoki throws something at Hailling and then turns and leaves. I glared at the man as he left the villiage.

"Come on Al." I say leaving the scene and sneaking away.

(somewhere in the mining site)

"So why are we here." Al asks me. I hold up my hand motioning him to wait. I looked around and smile at what I saw. Exactly what I needed.

"We're going to save this little place."

(yoki's home)

"So in conclusion I would like to buy the whole village." I say to him. He looks at me as if I'm insane.

"My dear Mr. Elric you do know that with doing that you need to have a great fortune." Yoki says looking smug.

"Oh and I thought this would be enough." I say to him. Al opens the door and reveals stacks and stacks of gold. I watch as Yoki and his chromes go to la la land. I smile and watch as Yoki dances over to the pile of gold. I slam the doors in his face.

"Hand over the deed to the whole village and all that gold will be yours." I say to him. He nods.

"Also I have full control correct the city will be mine after you sign everything to me?" I ask him. He once again nods. I pull out a document that states that everything will go to me after he signs the paper, with no money required. I watched as Yoki signs the document and I smiled over to him.

"Nice doing business with you gentle men." I say opening the door once again and watch as Yoki tackles it. I once again smile evilly as Al and I make our way out of the home.

(Village)

"So what is it you wanted to show me?" Hailling asked me. I hold up the deed to show him. His face pales.

"I'm the new owner of this whole community." I say smiling up at him.

"H-how?" He asked clearly shocked.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that I'm willing to give this to you if you give me something in return." I say to him.

"What do you want? Money?" he asked I shook my head.

"No, your word. Your word that you'll make this the prosperous place it once use to be before Yoki's rule." I say smiling bigger. He looked at me with shock and then he grinned widely. He gave a hearty laugh. He stands up and extends his arm.

"You have my word!" he says. I smile and shake hands with him standing up as well. I chorus of yells and such went though out the small tavern.

" WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" A loud voice rang out through the tavern.

"What ever do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"All the gold you gave me turned into coal." He says showing it to me. I smile evilly.

"What gold?"

"The one you gave me as compensation for the deed of the village." he stated.

"You gave it to me for free." I stated smiling wickedly

* * *

><p>EIGHT PAGES! You've got to love me lol.<p>

Anyway I love you all we made 50 reviews I am soooo happy to know all of you supported this story and i hope you dont leave it also as you can see I was not killed off (thank the lords)

Anyway REVIEW~~

-Amaya

P.S For that little authors note PM the answer ^_^


	19. I'm sorry

Hello my lovely readers I know I'm horrible! I haven't updated in like forever! and I'm soooo sorry I've been having some bad days lately... Nothing I can't handle of course, but still not good days. I'll see when I can update but I don't think it'll be any time soon. I'm sorry but on the bright side I'm gonna give you a little spoiler.

The group is getting back together... somewhat, there's going to be a twist next chapter. I hope you don't kill me. But I'm still sorry... so I'll try to update soon. Goodbye for now my lovely readers.

-Amaya


	20. Chapter 19

HELLO! I know I posted my apology and then I give you a chapter XD Yes I'm nice like that. HA!

Anyway I read my reviews and a certain little mouse gave me a cute little flame... And he/she told me that my story was shit cause of the spine stunt I pulled... And like I have said many times before, THIS IS FUCKING FANFICTION!

Also I have a wonderful Beta now X3

Through out this whole chapter he was yapping about my grammar (man you spelled grammar wrong- beta) -.-

SO without a further a do. I present chapter Eighteen!

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

So many things have happened since I started my journey, one time I had come close to dying. The bitch from Lior attacked me and then tried to kill me. But of course with my brilliant fighting skills I was able to get out with only a few scratches and a broken wrist. I had barely gotten away with my life towards the end of the godforsaken fight.

I had ended up in a damn hospital. Egh.. Hospital. I had gotten out of there quickly after I paid. Yes I take care of my debts, I'm no hooligan. From there I had made my way towards where my teacher was stationed. I had missed her greatly and her husband as well. Both of them greeted me with hugs and smiles.

It has been a week since I had arrived at the butcher shop and I was bored out of my mind. I wish I had Ed and Al with me. I missed those two little shits more than ever. But of course those two wouldn't come here. They're afraid of Teacher. I would not be surprised if they never come here again, But of course they prove me wrong. For the next day those two little shits come waltzing into the shop.

"ELLLY!" They yelled as they came into the shop. I turn around and got hit by a warm body and also a cold one. I yell as those said bodies made me fall onto the hard floor of the shop. I growl when they wouldn't get the hell off.

"You two idiots get off before I get Teacher on both of your asses!" I yell as they both snuggle into me. But of course it is like they have metal for ears. In Alphonse's case, that is true.

"Get off!" I yell again, no success.

"Oh look what we have here?" says an eerie voice from behind. Ed and Al immediately stiffen at the sound of that voice.

"Are you going to get off of her, or am I going to have to do it myself?" A crack of her fingers was the only thing I heard before Ed and Al were off of me and kneeling in front of Teacher. I slowly sit up to find Teacher with her hands on her hips and glaring down at the two idiots.

"Now then, what are you doing here?" She asks with a sweet smile and soften of her face. I almost cringe at the scene. Teacher never, and I mean never, smiles like that at Ed and Al, unless she is mad or wanting to scare the shit out of them.

"We need your help" was the only thing Ed and Al says before turning to look at the ground and frowning.

"With?" Teacher asked.

"Well we kinda have a problem with how we're working around here." Ed says rubbing his head. I raised an eyebrow at his choice of words.

"How?" Teacher asks circling them.

"We just need to train again, please, just retrain us." Ed says with his painful expression once again. I look at my brothers in shock. They would never ask for Teacher to retrain them unless it was dire.

"What happened?" I ask them with a cold voice. I growl lightly when both of them, both of them, look away from me and ignore my question. I walk up to where Ed is sitting and grab him by the cuffs of his shirt.

"Look at me and tell me what the hell happened!" I yell at him. He just looks away and didn't look at me. I growl even more. My anger is reaching to new heights. I throw him into a window. I jump up onto the ledge and look down at the pathetic lump on the floor. I glare in disgust at him. I jump down and kick him. He looks at me lifelessly. I frown when he didn't move to get up and fight me like he would always do. I kneel onto one knee and grab him from his shirt and bring him to me. I look him in the eyes and sadness fills mine. This wasn't the brother that I knew! The one that would always get mad when someone insulted him, or the one that would get up and fight when he was pushed down. This wasn't my brother anymore.

I shove Ed away from me and punch him the face. Once again he didn't react. I did it again. Again, nothing. I yell and keep punching him until my fist hurts and tingles all over. I fall onto him and cry into his chest. I hold onto his shirt and stay like that until I feel commanding hands on my shoulder prying me off him. I feel a soothing hand being placed on my lower back and that hand brings me into a comforting hug. I cry and cling to the soother and let them whisper sweet nothings to me. I look at them and give them a soft smile.

Teacher, she always knew how to make everything better. She returns the smile and brushes a strand of hair away from my tear covered face. She gives me a slight push away from Ed and into the waiting arms of the butcher, her husband. Sig gave me a slight nod and I interpret that as him giving me support. He motions for me to stand next to him.

I watch as Teacher grabs Ed by his shirt and throws him to the side. She looks at him with a mixture of disgust and... sadness?

"I don't want to see your pathetic face ever again Edward Elric! You are dead to me." With that Teacher turns away from him and walks over to me and Sig.

"Teacher wait!" Al yells coming outside finally and picking up Edward. Teacher stops and glares over at Al. Alphonse, even though he's freakishly tall, shrinks down. Teacher starts to glare harder.

"Alphonse you will be dead to me as well if you are just as pathetic as Edward." Was what she says and she turns her back to him.

"I am not pathetic." A soft whisper rings out. I moved my gaze from Al to Ed. He had finally sat up, but his face still faces the ground.

"What was that you pathetic-"

" I am not pathetic!" He yells making eye contact with Teacher.

" Then prove it! Prove it to me you little pip squeak!" She yells as I burst out laughing.

" I AM NOT A PIP SQUEAK!" Ed yells, charging at Teacher. She easily dodges him and elbows him on the back of his head.

"Leave my brother alone!" Al yells, charging at Teacher as well. She side steps and lifts her leg only to bring it crashing down on Al's hard metal back. I watch as those two idiots get back up every time and try to overpower the woman who taught us the art of fighting, alchemy, and survival.

"Elizabeth would you like some tea?" I hear Sig ask me softly. I look up from the fight and smile brightly at Sig. I nod and we leave my brothers to their fate.

(4 hours later)

I walk outside to find Ed covered in bruises and a swollen eye. I walk to stand near Teacher. She, unlike Ed and Al, was unscathed*. She jerks her head at me. My face -.-

She glares at me and jerks her head in the direction of Ed and Al. Once again my facial expression is the same. I knew exactly what she wanted me to do. I was sure as hell I wasn't going to knee down next to those idiots, since I didn't do shit to her. She glares at me harder and this time I give in with a loud sigh. I settle in the middle between Ed and Al. I wait for her lecture to start.

"Now that you all are ready to listen to me, I will only say this once you stupid children," At this I glare at her. " I will train you."

"You will?" Al asked in disbelief.

"I will but you need to tell me what happened. Why would you come back when you knew something like this would have happened?" Teacher says with a voice full of worry, only to me apparently. I look over to Ed. I watch as his expression turns from one full of determination to one full of sorrow.

"We've lost our way" was the only thing Ed could say before Teacher pulls him and Alphonse into a much needed hug. I watch as these boys, who look broken, weep into the arms of the woman I came to see as a role model. I slowly get up and start making my way to the shop.

"Elizabeth come back here." Teacher says without looking over to me.

"What is it?" I ask turning to look over to her.

"You still haven't told me why you came back."

* * *

><p>*Same shit as unscratched (I wanted it to be proper - beta)<p>

Alright readers I love you all and all that wonderful jazz... I will see you next time.

P.S. I know this is shorter but hey two days to write so be proud of me and Mizu (beta) also I want to murder my beta... he's so annoying XD (even though I am helpful -Mizu) -.-

-Amaya (He got annoyed by me typing too much)

P.S.S. I want to murder him.


	21. forgive?

Hey so I know I have been gone for a really long time and I am sooooo sorry. But I don't have a computer. So I'm depending on school computers and friends until I'm able to get a new one. But don't fret a new chapter is coming up and it should be up by Friday, if not Sunday. I am sooo sorry my readers, I did not mean to be gone for so long, I know many of you must hate this and I am very sorry. I will try to update sooner but for now I hope you will forgive me.

Tell me in the review what you think is going to happen next. Also who do you think Ellie is going to end up with?

I love you my readers and forgive this writer of yours

-Amaya Tatsujin xp


	22. Chapter 22

Hello lovely readers. It has been a while and so I give you this. Meet you at the bottom! ENJOY!

* * *

><p>I lay down after a long day of training with Ed and Al. My body ached all over. I wanted nothing more than to just die and stay dead. Ever since Ed and Al breakdown, teacher has been pushing us making sure we push ourselves further to the extend where we are aching all over, well Ed and I at least. I hated all of this. I hated Al and Ed. I didn't want this anymore. I didn't want to train anymore. I just wanted to stay here forever.<p>

FMAFMAFMAFMA

I place a hand over my eyes and try to block out the horrible sun. Nothing I did worked, so I slowly awoke from my dream like state. I slowly open my eyes and saw blue skies above me. I smile at how peaceful it looked and breathed deeply, I closed my eyes at the beauty and peacefulness of the whole thing. My eyes snapped open when I realized. I was outside. I was not in my room back at the shop. I was alone. I quickly got up and groaned at the pain that raced through my body. I grounded my teeth as I road the pain out. I huffed as I rode it out. I gasped as the pain eased up. I slowly and carefully got up to my feet and looked around. I was on a beach. There was a forest behind me. My eyes widen when I realized where I was. The forest I was in, was the one from my childhood. The one that I was almost killed in.

I fell to the floor with fear. I was alone in this island. Ed and Al were not here. I was going to die. I closed my eyes at this realization. I huffed and gain my bearings. I was going to do everything I could to survive. I looked around and noticed my katana lay some distance away from me. I slowly made my way to it and saw that there was a note stuck to it. The note said,

_See you in a month. Don't die._

_-Izumi_

I felt my left eye beginning to twitch at this. The nerve of this woman. I slowly get to my feet with my katana in my hand. I sigh as I make my way to the edge of the forest. I was afraid to go in there. _He _was probably in there. Lurking around like the madman he was. I close my eyes and then open them.

"No use just standing here." I mutter as I go into the forest and start working on making some shelter for myself. I chopped some wood and began to make a small hut. I was done by nightfall and I was exhausted. I lay down and closed my eyes, falling into a restless sleep. Afraid of what these days held for me.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

(Ed)

"Where is she!?" I yelled at Teacher as I woke up with no Elizabeth next to me. Teacher sighed as she rubbed her temple. I had been asking the same thing for the last hour. Teacher just kept ignoring me or says, "it's none of your business". I was fed up and my temper was beyond it limit. I was afraid that Elizabeth left or that something happen to her. I was afraid of losing her. I didn't want to lose her.

"Where is she!" I questioned again. This time Teacher slammed her hands on the table starling me. She got up and leaned towards me across the table.

"Shut up this instant or I will never tell you where she is." She says glaring at me with her signature glare. I swallow my saliva.

"Where is she?" I ask quietly but sternly. Teacher stared at me for a long while before she leaned back and sat back down. She sighed heavily and then stared at the table.

"El was not progressing like you or Al, she needs separate training." I stared at her in horror.

"I she _there_...?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"I will tell you that she is in a safe place. She needs to learn how to take care of herself and not depend on you and Al. Right now she is weak and a disappointment to me. She is my legacy, my pride and joy. But at the moment she has lost her ways. She is no longer the child I raised to be powerful and bright, and most of all strong. Stay away from her and her training Edward, or I will make sure you will pay severely." She finishes with a glare. I stare at her in shock and hatred. She had left my baby sister in a place alone. A place in where she could be killed. A place where she was almost _was_ killed.

If she thought I was going to leave her to her own demise, Teacher had another thing coming.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

(El)

I have been in this island for a week. I was getting by well. I was surviving. I had not had an encounter with _him_ yet, but I knew it was only a matter of time. A matter of time before I saw him and he killed me. These days I had not used my powers as I was instructed the first time I was here. Teacher would know if I did.

I sat here looking out to the sea and sighed with sadness. I missed Ed and Al. Yes I was mad at both of them for getting me into this mess, but I guess it was also for my own good. I knew that I was in a bad place right now, well I've been in a bad place. I knew that I needed to learn from this. I needed to learn how to be independent and dependable not the other way around. So I was going to do it. That is if I survived long enough.

I heard rustling behind me. I quickly got to my feet with my katana in hand. I had crouched and looked around. I did not see anything, but that did not had me ease up from my position. I slowly eased out of it as nothing came barreling towards me. I walked slowly to the edge of the forest and sighed. I was going insane.

I went to my little hut and layed down and settle down for the night. I sighed and let myself drift to sleep. Not noticing the eyes staring at me as I slept.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

(Ed)

I huffed as I finished sparring with Al. He was getting better and harder to fight. I was sweating as the afternoon sun came shined down on us. It was a beautiful day, but I had a strange feeling that something important was going to happen today.

"Again!" Teacher yelled from the doorway that led into the house. I sighed with frustration. She was not going to let up.

I glanced up at teacher as she frowned at me. I crouched once more into a sparring position and waited to see if he made the first move. That move came from Al as he charge towards me. I quickly dodged him and round kicked him in the face. He fell backwards, but pushed up on his hands and landed on his feet. I scowled with annoyance. He was not going to go easy on me. I quickly ran towards him and jumped onto his back wrapping my legs around his neck and then made him fall onto the ground and held him in a headlock on the ground. He struggled for a few minutes before he elbowed me in the gut. I quickly let go and rolled away clutching my stomach.

He grabbed my foot and threw me into the air. I hit the floor hard and cried out in pain as my head hit the ground hard. I closed my eyes as the pain came blossoming around me. I felt myself being lifted and I heard someone sigh. I soon welcomed the darkness.

I awoke the next morning in pain. My head throbbed and it felt numb. I was alone in my bedroom. I slowly sat up and whimpered softly as my head began to hurt more. I closed my eyes as I tried to ease my pain, to no success.

"You should be resting." A voice said softly. I slowly open eyes and see Teacher leaning against the door frame.

"What happen?" I asked as more pain came through.

"You hit your head pretty hard when Al threw you." she said softly moving towards me. I paid her no mind as she came to me and helped me back into bed.

"Where's Al?" I asked as my pain subsided some.

"In the kitchen." She says pouring some water into a glass and helping me take some sips.

"Beating himself up nonetheless." I say as I finished drinking. She nodded softly as she sat down next to me. She began to bet my head softly. I closed my eyes as this reminded me of Elizabeth, and anything that had to do with her meant happiness. I sighed with content. I felt myself start to drift once more and was glad for it. But I was awaken by something that I wasn't expecting.

"Good to see you're doing well Full metal." My eyes snapped open and stared at the door way. He stood there crossing his arms and a smirk.

"Mustang."

* * *

><p>My darlings I know I have been gone for a while and for that I am sorry. I have been having problems with understanding who I am. I've been feeling lonely and kind of emotional lately, but I've out that behind me for now and I thought what a better way to cheer ones spirit up by cheering up someone else ^_^<p>

I love you all and I've been seeing all of my new followers and wonderful reviews. I love you all and I'm glad that all of you still stick with this, even though you have a horrible author who does not update as often XD

anyway please review, you're comments bring me joy XD

with love

-Amaya


	23. Chapter 23

Hello everyone! What is this I'm updating once again! In the same month XD well Yes I'm trying to update for my lovely readers more often so here you go!

Meet you at the bottom!

* * *

><p>(El)<p>

I awoke in the middle of the night, tears spilling on the side of my face. Nightmares plagued me. I thought I had gotten over these, but apparently no. I slowly sat up and wiped the tears away. I looked up and saw the moon. It looked beautiful, but lonely. Just like I was. I slowly got to my feet and grabbed my katana and stretched up towards the moon. I felt my body pop all over and i sighed with happiness. I felt amazing.

I slowly made my way to the edge of the forest and stared into its darkness. I sighed. I needed to bathe. I was going to be here for a month and I've only been here for a week and three days. I sighed and went to into the forest's darkness. The moonlight illuminated my way until I found a lake. I quickly got undressed and went into the water. I smiled as the cool water engulfed me. I washed my body of all the sweat and dirt that I had accumulated over the past few days. Once done I looked up to the sky and smiled as so many stars stared down at me. Maybe the moon wasn't lonely. I slowly sat up and then headed to the shore where I dressed quickly and then made my way to my campsite. Never once noticing those eyes staring at me, lovingly?

(Ed)

I sat in bed recovering, for Teacher wouldn't let me leave the bed unless I wanted to get killed. I sighed and looked out the window. The moon looked nice. I wondered if Elizabeth was staring up at the moon and thinking of its beauty. I smiled softly as I thought of Elizabeth and her adoration towards the moon. A soft knock brought me out of my thinking.

"Enter." I say looking towards the door. The door opens revealing Mustang. I sighed. I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't even want to look at him.

"Full Metal, are you ready to talk now?" He asks as I turn my attention back to the moon and the stars. Earlier that day I had made him leave. I looked weak and helpless at that moment and did not want him to see me in that state. I turned to face him.

"What do you want?" I asked with a glare.

"Where's Elizabeth?" He asked with now a serious tone. I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked him.

"She hasn't checked in with me for over three months." He says his expression going cold.

"I can't tell you." I say after a few moments.

"Why?" He yells at me.

"Because I won't allow it." Teacher says from behind him. Mustang turns to face teacher, who stood with her hands on her hips and glaring at the man.

"Where is she?" He asks her with a cold voice.

"None of your business." Teacher says with the same voice. I could feel the temperature drop a few degrees.

"Who are you?" Mustang asked Teacher.

"I am these children's teacher." Teacher says not looking amused.

"Tell where she is, now!" Mustang yells clearly not in the mood for this.

"Leave my home before I have you thrown out." Teacher says menacingly. I gulp as sparks begin to go through them.

"Mustang leave before, she kills you. Come here in two weeks, we're going to retrieve her then." I say after a few minutes of silence. Mustang gives Teacher one more glare before turning to me and giving a short nod. He left and I was left alone with Teacher.

"You will take responsibility for this later." With that she leaves the room and I am left alone in the room with only my thoughts. I lie down and let those thoughts rock me to sleep, for this would be a long two weeks.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

(El)

I make it back to my campsite in one piece and in time to see the sunrise. I smiled at it's beauty, of course it wasn't as the beautiful moon with it's pure rays that illuminated the darkness that people call the night. I slowly lie down inside my hut and play with the blade that I was left with. The blade hadn't spoken to me since the time I took it to the forest. Maybe I had imagine it because I was sleep deprived.

"Yeah like this thing could actually be a demon." I say out loud to myself. I sit up and stick it into the ground and looked at it as it gleamed in the sun.

-_Insulate child. -_ I hear as I grasp the hilt. I feel the blood drain out of my face. I was going crazy.

-_You are not going crazy..._- the sword says. I stare at the sword.

"How is this possible? You're a freaking sword for crying out loud!" I yell at it.

- _Like I have told you, I am a great demon that was entrapped here by some crazy lunatic._ - The demon says sounding irritated.

"If you were some great demon why were you entrapped?" I asked him with true curiosity. The sword went silent for a moment before he spoke once again.

-_...um...ah... that is none of your business! I am a great demon and that's all you're getting out of me. - _I rolled my eyes as it finished.

"Fine you are some great demon, now what do you want?" I ask him after a few moments.

-_I want to get out of this blasted sword, but that will not happen anytime soon, so I want you to take care of me until then._ - I stare at it for a moment.

"Haven't I been doing that already been doing that?" I asked it.

-_Poorly- _It responds. I feel my eyes squint into a glare.

"You know I can throw you into the ocean and let you rust, right?" I say with annoyance. There is silence for a few moments before it says "forgive me," I nodded and then we go back to a comfortable silence.

-_ Get up, something is coming._- I stand and grab the katana. I hold it in front of me and wait for whatever was coming. There was nothing. I get out of my fighting position and stick the sword into the soft sand. I keep my hand on the hilt.

"What the hell man?" I ask glaring into the forest.

-_I definitely heard something, or felt._ - I roll my eyes.

"You know what I'm going to go check on my traps, you will be staying here." I say taking it out of the ground and taking it back to my little hut

_-Don't you there leave me here_! - He yells as I let go of the its hilt and then make my way into the forest. Regretting immediately when a figure comes up behind me and knocked me unconscious. The last thing I see is a tattoo, a homunculus tattoo.

FMAFMAFMAFMA

(Ed)

A sharp pain run through me making me sit up in pain and clutch my chest. I feel beads of sweat run down my back and down my face. I feel a cool hand resting on my back. I look up and see Alphonse.

'El.' I mouth as the pain is too much and I fall unconscious.

* * *

><p>So yeah I updated. XD<p>

Anyway I loved everyone's reviews they made my day every single day and encouraged me to write for everyone so tell me what you think and I will not tell you who the mystery person is, you'll have to wait until next time.

Anyway you know what to do REVIEW!

-Amaya Tatsujin


	24. Chapter 24

What is up my brosives! I have missed you dearly and I have made this lovely new chapter for you and some of you will hate me I understand but other will be like Da faq did this women do! XD

Any way I hope you enjoy! meet you at the bottom.

* * *

><p>(POV)<p>

They ran into the boy's room at the screams of fright coming from Al. What they saw confuse them beyond belief. Al held a limp Ed in his arms and looked up at the worried faces of Teacher, Mustang and Teacher's husband. Teacher quickly moved to their side and took Ed from his arms. She quickly placed him on the bed and looked him over. She sighed in relief. Ed was alright just unconscious.

"Al what happened?" she asked once she tucked Ed in once again.

"He woke up and he was clutching his chest right here." he says showing him where Ed was clutching.

"Did he say anything?" She asked looking at Ed once again, but this time with worry.

"He said "El..."" Al says turning to look at Edward. He turned back and looked at Teacher, who had turned pale. She quickly turned and faced Sid and Mustang.

"We need to go to the Island."

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

(El)

I looked up into the dark sky and saw stars looking down at me. I smiled, but then frown when I realize I'm moving. But I wasn't walking or doing anything. I look around and come face to face with a hard chest. I blink back and try to move away but strong arms keep me against said chest. I look up and meet darkness. I see only a chin and lips. Soft lips. I blush slightly and look away. The man stops and looks down at me. I look up and once again see nothing but his chin and those lips.

"We're almost there." a voice rasps out. I look at them in confusion. Then I remember what happened. I snapped my finger and my shadow engulfed me. My shadow allowed me to get out of his arms and put some distance between ourselves. I come out of my shadow and I stand from a crouch.

"Who are you?" I ask glaring at the person. I hear a sigh.

"You are not going to make this easy are you?" He asks crouching. I reflexively do the same. "I guess not." With that he crosses the distance between us. I jump back and snap my fingers. He dodges and comes at me once again. I jump away and clap my hands. The ground becomes a wall between us. I turn around to run and he's there. Those lips turned to a wicked smile. I backed up until I'm up against a wall. He came towards me and pressed up against me. I lift my hand and try to punch him in the face. But he held it back into the wall. He pressed his nose into my neck, I felt something sharp on my abdominal. I struggled to get out of his grip but he held my wrist firmly. I couldn't snap my fingers. I was helpless.

"What do you want?" I whisper out in fear that my voice would turn into a sob.

"Now, now Chaos don't do this my love." I stare at him in confusion. He smiles to me and kisses my cheek. Tears fall down my face. I feel a sharp hit to my stomach and I fall unconscious.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

(Mustang)

We had made it to the Island. It was small little thing that could not be reached unless with a small boat. It amazed me that all of could fit and stay afloat in the small little thing. Ed and Al had sprinted off the boat as soon as we were close enough. Teacher and I waited until Sid docked the boat before we got off and started looking.

Soon Edward and Alphonse found Elizabeth's little camp site. She had done a wonderful job in protecting herself and taking care of herself while out here. I looked around and saw a katana in the middle of the hut. It gleamed brightly in the sun.

"Shit." I hear from behind me. I turn and find Edward looking into the forest, with Alphonse right next to him.

"What wrong?" I asked them.

"Elizabeth is in the forest by herself... She's not supposed to be in there without protection." Ed says now going down into a crouch. I raise an eyebrow. I hear a sigh from beside me. I turn my questioning look to Teacher.

"This training is supposed to be done without Alchemy... if they use Alchemy before I come to pick them up then they are no longer under my teachings. Last time they were here I had one of my workers acting as a type of murder-"

"What!" Ed bolts up from his crouch and turns to face his Teacher. His face is now red and he's fuming with anger. I back away slowly. Edward and his Teacher glare at one another.

"What do you really think I'd leave you here without supervision?" she asked smirking now.

"He almost killed Elizabeth! Do you have any idea how traumatic that was for her!" He yells now getting into her face. His Teacher is now glaring daggers at him.

"But he didn't. The training was survival and that was also with that kind of danger." She explains with a straight face.

"Was he here now?" He asks now calming down now. She stays silent for a few moments.

"No." Ed ran into the forest not turning around even when I yelled for him to stop.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

(Ed)

"EDWARD STOP!" I kept going even when Mustang yelled for me to stop. I was scared, I was scared that she out there scared and injured. I knew what I felt. I still did, I felt that she was in danger. I ran and ran, until I tripped and landed on my face. I turned onto my back and screamed, screamed in fright. I screamed for her. I just screamed until my throat was raw and scratchy. I covered my eyes and lay there until someone found me, it was Alphonse. I removed my arm away from my face and looked into Al's face. He sat down across from me and then looked above me. I looked up and saw a tree. Our tree. I feel myself smile softly. This was our little home for the period we stayed here.

"Edward... we didn't find her." I feel a lump form in my throat. I sit up and stare at my brother.

"...Did you search for long?" I asked. He nodded and then looked away.

"We searched all day brother... we couldn't find her." I felt my breath hitch. I looked away and tried to blink away the tears that threatened to spill. I inhale deeply trying to calm my nerves. I close my eyes and keep them tightly shut trying to get the horrible images that scattered through my head. I felt a hand on my shoulder and a tear slipped out.

"Ed...We'll find her." Al says softly. I shook my head as more horrible images came up. I tightened my lips into a hard line and then stood up abruptly. I looked down at Alphonse and with determination spoke to him.

"We will find her and when we do she will never leave our side." Al quickly stands up and nods. We make our way to where Teacher, Sid, and Mustang set up camp for the night. All of them looked extremely tired worn out. They must have been looking until nightfall. I looked down and sighed as we broke through the trees. All looked up. Teacher sighed and ran a hand across her face. Mustang ran a hand through his hair and slumped into his seat. And Sid, well Sid was Sid.

"Did you find anything Full metal?" Mustang asked I shook my head sitting down against a tree. He sighed with frustration.

"Doesn't matter now; let's just go to bed so we can be up and early so we can continue our search." Teacher says with a voice of order. We all nod and settle down for the night. Not once noticing the figure in the trees looking down at us, smirking.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

(El)

I groaned as I slowly came back to conscious. I lifted my head and looked around and saw that I was dangling. My arms were tied above me and I was standing on my feet. I groaned as I noticed the pain that came from my arms. They were numb. I breathed deeply and once I could ignore the pain paid attention to my surroundings. I was in a cave. At the moment I was alone. I licked my chapped lips and tried to snap my fingers. But to no avail. He had restrained my hands to where I couldn't snap my finger or clap them. I groaned in annoyance.

"Seriously Chaos, that is quite unbecoming of you." I turned to the voice and glare at the figure.

"Shut up! Who are you? Why do you call me Chaos? My name is Elizabeth Elric!" I yell with anger. I hear a giggle from somewhere. I try to look around but to no avail.

"Now, now Chaos don't be stubborn." The voice says.

"My name is ELIZABETH!" I yell now with rage.

"Wrath, come here." The same voice ignoring me. I glare in the direction of the voice. I hear footsteps from beside me. I instantly jump up and wrap my legs around the person and snap their neck. I hear a loud thump and then a sound of electricity. I feel myself pale. I hear a sigh and then light illuminated the cave. I cried out as my eyes began to burn. Tears fell from my eyes as I tried to adjust to the sudden brightness. My head began to throb. I let my head fall in between my arms.

"Now that wasn't very nice." A voice says from the floor below me. I open my eyes slowly and see a two eyes looking up at me through raven locks. The boy sits up and then smiles up at me. He looked no older than ten years old. He sat up and smiled up at me. I looked at him and then paled even more as I saw something that made me hitch in breath. He had an arm and leg, that didn't belong to him.

"You're a Homunculus." I say. The boy smiles at me and nods. He stands up quickly and is in my face in seconds. I move back and try to get away from him. He stands there for a moment before he knees me in the stomach. I gasp as all the air is taken out of me. Tears fall down my face as I tried to get my air back, but not succeeding. The kid stood above me. I screamed and brought my head up quickly. I feel my head make contact with his chin. I hear him scream out in pain and watch as he went flying. I smile while I began to pant. The kid sits up and glares at me, I glare right back.

"Wrath stop." The man standing in the entrance. I finally look at him and my eyes instantly go to his lips. It was him. He was the one who was carrying me. I glared at him, while he crossed his arms.

"She started it!" The kid yells. I roll my eyes at him and went back to glaring at the man.

"Shut up Wrath." The man says now glaring at the kid. The kid crosses his arms and pouts.

"Let me go." I say. He turns to me and smiles.

"Now we can't do that right now sweetheart." I looked at him in disgust. He just continues to smile at me.

"Why do you have me here?" I ask trying to calm down.

"We talk to you." He says coming to stand closer, but still at a distance.

"I have no business with Homunculus. You are lucky you have me tied up, or you'd be dead by now." The man just smirks at me.

"Now you wouldn't do that to your fellow comrade, hm?" I just stare at him in confusion. I feel my body tense up and begin to shake slightly.

"What are you talking about?" I ask. He smiles at me.

"You my beautiful darling are a homunculus." I feel my eyes go wide and I feel myself go into shock.

"No! NO! I'M NOT ONE OF YOU MONSTERS!" I yell. He smiles at me while I scream at them.

"Now sweetheart don't be like this." he says now coming towards me.

"STAY AWAY!" I yell.

"Baby..."

"SHUT UP!" I feel myself begin to shake even more and a black mist begins to surround me.

"Shit." The kid says getting up and moving away from me.

"Chaos! Calm down!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I yell as the mist increases and surrounds me.

"Calm down or we'll kill your friends and family." I look at him and feel my anger turn into fear. I calm down significantly and glare at the man before me. He smiles at me.

"Good girl."

"Bastard."

"Now listen to me, you are going to do as I say. You are to take Wrath and make sure to get him off this island. You are to tell your companions that you found him here. From there everything will fall into place." The man says.

"And if I refuse?" I say glaring at him.

"Trust me you won't, if you know what's good for you and your family." I swallow my saliva. He smirks.

"You are our comrade, and I'm pretty sure that if your family finds out that you are one of us, they will kill you." Once again I swallow my saliva and close my eyes.

"Fine, I will do as you say." He smiles and nods. He comes towards me and puts something on my neck and then releases me from my bounds. I feel myself falling to the floor. But strong arms catch me before I fall to the floor. I push myself away and land on the ground. I tried to get as much distance between us as possible.

"Get going at day break, Wrath will show you the way. Remember to do as I've told you, if you want to keep your family." He says turning away.

"What's your name?" I whisper out before he left. He turned back and smiled a wicked smile that sent goose bumps.

"Envy."

* * *

><p>Do you hate me? He he you all weren't expecting that were you XD hahahahahaha I know most are you are like really!<p>

Anyway you all know what to do PM me or review I love you all. AlSO Ed can't feel Elizabeth's emotions or anything of that such. It's just when someone is very much connected with someone they love they can sometime know when they are in trouble its one of those things. So anyway love you all!

-Amaya Tatsujin


	25. Chapter 25

So here is the next chapter in mu series I hope you like it

Meet you at the bottom!

* * *

><p>We walked through the forest, me following the boy. We didn't speak and for that I was grateful. My mind was going in circles and it seemed it would never stop. Questions that I had no answer to, and that scared me. 'Who was I really?' or 'Is everything I've known a lie?' and many more. I had no idea what was going on.<p>

I stared into the ground wondering what my new life would take me to when I bumped into the boy. He turned around and smiled at me. I just glared at him and moved back. His smile slipped and he brought his head down.

"Um we are here." He says quietly. I nod and then move in front of him and move towards my campsite and to where my family was. I heard him begin to follow me and I sigh softly and we break through the trees. The occupants of the camp are instantly on their feet and read to attack. I hold up my hands and slowly get on my knees. I motion the boy to follow me. We both get to our knees and hold our hands up above our head.

"What is my code name in the army?" Ed ask.

"Fullmetal."

"Why did we enter the army?" He asked. I feel my face darken and look to where Teacher stood. I looked back to Ed.

"Those reasons are not to be said." I say. Ed sighs and hugs me.

"El, baby you're safe." Ed says kissing my forehead.

"Of course, it's me." I say smiling. That only made him hug me tighter. I bury my head into his shoulder where no one could see my expression of pain. Lying to him was so easy now. I understood why now.

"El who is this?" Teacher asks.

"Ah that's..." I did not get to finish as Ed charged and hit him the face. I quickly get up and try to go to him but Al stopped me. Wrath and Ed kept going all out until Teacher ended it with a single clap. She was enraged. I quickly ran to Wrath's side and looked for any injuries, but there were none. He smiled at me softly and I closed my eyes. I turned to face everyone.

"Edward what the hell is wrong with you?" I yell.

" That's the bastard that had you! He could've done something to you!" Edward yelled trying to get to Wrath but was restrained by Sid. I walk up to Edward and slap him hard across the face.

"He saved me when I was in danger of falling off a cliff. Without him I would've died! You should be thanking him!" I yell read to slap him again but was stopped by Mustang, that until now, did not notice. I quickly yank my arm out of his grip and went to Wrath side and glared at him. It was all his fault that I now had to lie to my family right in there face. While he just smirked away.

"What is he doing in this island?" Teacher asked.

"His parents abandoned him." Was the only thing that I said softly as I helped Wrath to his feet. He gave a small smile.

"Oh you poor child, please forgive us. You know what you will come to stay with me and Sid." Teacher says bringing him into her arms and hugging him.

"Thank... Thank you." Wrath says softly. I looked away from the scene I knew this would be easy. Knowing Teacher's weakness being a child. For she alone could not have children of her own. A fact that I alone found out through sheer luck. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up and see Mustang he gives me a small squeeze and look away.

"Come on everyone let's go home." Teacher says now smiling down at her new son. I feel bile rising up and but swallow it done willing myself to bite my tongue and go along with this whole charade.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

(Envy)

I smiled down at the little scene that unfolded. She was a good actress. I smile widely as she continuously lied to her family without batting an eye. Yes, she was perfect. Now the only thing that needed to do was wait and let the plan run its course. This was going to be fun.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

(El)

The boat ride home was a weird affair. Teacher and Sid asked Wrath questions while Mustang glared down at the water and Ed held me close to his chest. The only one that wasn't doing anything was Al. He just stared ahead and didn't say anything.

"Al are you okay?" I ask quietly.

" Yeah" was the only thing he said and then didn't talk anymore. I also didn't say anything for the rest of the trip. I just stared out into nothing and shortly after nodded off. Dreaming of a happier time where I was innocent and with my mother. A mother that I could barely remember now. A mother that was not my real mother. Who was my real mother? Did she love me? Did I die? How did I die? Who was I really? All of these questions went through my sleep state. Maybe this was fate?

(Ed)

I looked down at Elizabeth, when we founder I did not know what to think. She looked so different. She no longer had that happy glint around her eyes, they were filled with anger and something else. At first I thought this wasn't my sister, this person had seen things, this person wasn't innocent she was not her. But her answering the question correctly, proved she was. She felt like her when I hugged her and she acted like her. I turned and faced the bastard on the floor. I heard Teacher ask a question but I did not care. I lunged and attacked him. He had done this I was sure of it. It was his fault. But Elizabeth had protected him. She had defended him and screamed at me. It was all his fault.

Now in this boat Teacher talked to the kid and I held a sleeping Elizabeth. She looked back to normal in this state. She looked like the innocent child that I grew up with. I slowly ran my fingers through her long tangled locks and watched as she pouted and frowned in her sleep. I smiled softly and lightly trailed my hand down her cheek. A hand stopped me. I looked up and found Mustang glaring down at me. He held my hand away from Elizabeth's face.

"Your disturbing her sleep." He says softly. I glare up at him and yank my hand out of his grip. He returns to staring out at nothing. He really pissed me off.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

(Mustang)

She was safe. Nothing happen to her. She is safe. I kneeled down once Edward took her into his arms. She was safe. I let myself smile into my hands. I look up and found chaos. Edward was being held by Alphonse and Izumi had her hands together and looking at the child while Elizabeth got slapped Edward and yelled at him. I watched as she got ready to slap him once more. I moved quickly and grabbed her hand. She looked up at me and then looked away getting out of my hold and went to the boy. I watched as she looked him over and mothered him. A strange feeling coursed through me at that moment and I felt myself frown at the scene before me. I could feel myself dislike the child for grabbing Elizabeth's attention and have her ignore me. I did not know the reason for such feelings but I felt my insides burn with anger and distaste. I watched as everything fell into place. Izumi taking the child in, Edward glaring at said child and Elizabeth looking away from everything and staring into the forest. I lightly placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me and I gave her a small squeeze.

Now we made our way home and I stared out into the ocean in sickness. I hated the water. I felt vulnerable being surrounded by so much water. I sigh and looked around and found Edward petting a sleeping Elizabeth. She looked better and relaxed. She looked innocent. I watched as she pouted in her sleep and then frown. Edward slowly trailed a finger from her forehead down to her cheek. I stopped him. He looked up and glared me.

"You disturb her sleep." He takes his hand back and I went back to my spot, wondering what was going on with me.

* * *

><p>So I hope you like it so please leave me a review!<p>

Love you all

Amaya!


	26. Chapter 26

Alright my lovely readers I know I have been gone for a while and for that I am sorry. I had lost some of my muse for this story and hadn't know where to go. But I have finally completed this chapter and I am hoping you enjoy.

* * *

><p>I awaken in the dark room of Teachers house. I slowly sit up and find Ed sleeping next to me and Al looking out the window. Nothing seemed different. Everything looked the same. Was this just a big dream? Was I even on that island? I looked down at my arms and saw the bruises from the ropes that had held me suspended above the ground. I feel my face scrunch up with self hatred. I quickly get up from the bed and go to the bathroom where I shut the door behind me. I turn on the water and get in quickly. I feel hot tears run down my face as a sob broke through my lips.<p>

I was a monster and nothing could change that. It actually explained many things. Why I gained this ancient power when it had been lost for many years. Why I was visited by the gate. All of those things made so much sense. But what didn't was how I came to the Elric household. How did I become Edwards and Alphonse sister? What did Abraham Elric do?

I slowly get up from my position on the floor and wash my face with the water. I needed to find out why and how I came to the Elric family. The only way I was going to do that was by asking around. That meant traveling around. I sighed in frustration. This was not going to be easy and I knew it. I turn off the water and then run a hand over my face as I grab a towel and dry myself off. I quickly get dressed in my usual attire and step out of the bathroom, only to bump into a warm chest. I look up and blush slightly I look up into Mustang's eyes. He smiles down at me. I move away and head outside. I close my eyes and let the sunlight rain down onto me.

"You know sunlight is bad for you." I hear from above. The smile that had come to my lips immediately went away as I turn around and face Wrath. I glare at him and look at him in disgust.

"What do you want?"

"I want to offer you something, but come up here and join me so I can tell you all about it." He says with a smile. I close my eyes and jump up to the roof and land next to him. I glare down at him with much disgust.

"What is your offer?" I cross my arms.

"Well..."

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

(Ed)

I walked outside and stretch my arms and smile as the sunlight rained down on me. It was a beautiful day and a good day for some sparing. I walk to the center and begin my breathing exercise. I turn to face the house and look upward. I feel my smile fall and a soft growl like sound emanate from my throat as I see, the boy and Elizabeth talking to each other. I watched as she smiles softly, but it wasn't one that was filled with happiness as usual, but one filled with bitterness and greed. I had never seen something on her face before. I feel myself shiver slightly with fear.

"Hey El! Come spar with me." I yell after a moment as the fear went away. I watch as El goes rigid and then turns and smiles down at me with love. I sigh as I see the normal El come back once more. She nodded down at me before sending a look to the boy and jumping down and drop kicking me to the ground. She smirked from above and then flipped backwards and landing in a crouch.

"Come now Ed I know you can do better." She smiles. I feel myself smirk and get up into a crouch as well.

"Here I come!" I yell charging.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

(Mustang)

I left the cigarette that I had between my lips fall and watched in amazement as Elizabeth and Edward sparred. With every jump and kick my heart skipped a beat. I feel my face flush as I watched her truly enjoy herself. She looked so much different than she usually did. She didn't look bitter or like she hated anyone. She looked like a normal kid. One that wouldn't yell and curse me to the next world. She looked like she didn't have any problems in the world.

"Very different than usual huh?" A voice from behind me says. I turn around and see Izumi staring at me with a smirk and her arms crossed. I smirked.

"Very."

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

(Al)

They acted so different from what they usually did. They were leaving me behind. Was I no longer apart of this family? Was I no longer of use to them? Was I even their brother to them anymore? Was I nothing?

This was all Elizabeth's fault! She stole brothers love from me the moment she came back. They acted as if she wasn't gone for so long! They were acting like I had not endured every life threatening day with brother! I wish she was gone so mine and brother's routine wouldn't be ruined. She had done nothing to deserve brother's attention.

"Hey Al you silly boy get your butt down here!" Elizabeth's voice yelled from down below. I stared down at her and saw her smiling up at me. Like she always did. The smile that always made me remember she was the only family, besides Edward, that I had. If I could, I know I would be crying with regret. How could I think all of those horrible things about my sister, my little sister! She had no fault in any of this!

"Al get your scrawny butt down here!" I hear Ed yell. I felt a sob erupt.

"I am really terrible..." I think as I jump down and join them in their sparring.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

(Elizabeth)

I smiled as I let the last of the sunlight rays rain down on me and be replaced by the rays of the moon. I sighed softly and close my eyes. Today was amazing. It felt like nothing had changed. It felt as if I was still Edward and Al's little sister. Not the monster that I was.

I looked up at the stars and wished that I could just sore through them, not having a care in a world. Hoping to forget all of my problems. But sadly that was for a naught. I sighed in misery. Maybe this is what I deserved for missing mother so much and not stopping Ed and Al from bringing her back.

"Hello Elizabeth." A voice says from above. I stare up and see Mustang staring down at me.

"What do you want Mustang?" I ask sighing as he sat down next to me.

"How have you been?" He asked staring down at me with a small smile. I stare at him as he had grown a second head. He had never talked to me like this.

"Good?" I say in a questioning voice.

"That's good." he says softly. I made a strange face at him as he smiles more at me.

"Okay what's wrong with you?" I asked him sitting up. and turning so I was facing him completely.

He stared at me as I glared at him. I watched as he slowly brought his hand up and tried to cup my cheek. I slowly moved away while he moved his hand closer. I quickly slap his hand and glared at him threateningly.

"What the hell was that!" I yelled getting ready to punch him, but then I realize that Mustang was holding my hand. I tried to get him to release me, but he kept a strong hold on me. I looked up at him with a menacing glare.

" You have beautiful eyes Elizabeth." I feel my body instantly freeze. I stare at Mustang in bewilderment. He wasn't being serious, right?

"Mustang let go off my hand before I rip your balls off." I say as I feel heat pooling into my cheeks. I knew I was blushing, but I didn't know what for!

"I don't want to." He says getting closer to me. I slam my hand against his face trying to get his body away from me. Well that didn't work. Instead it made him get closer to me as he got my other hand and pulled me against him. I blushed fiercely and froze as I had a face full of Mustang chest and my mind becomes fuzzy.

"Mustang let go!" I yell as I my mind becomes clear.

"Sorry but I can't." He says leaning down and coming closer to my face. I begin to struggle more and I was about to let out a scream when-

"Well look at these love birds." A voice filled with anger rang out through the clearing. I turn and see envy staring down at us. I feel Mustang put me behind him and stands up.

"Who are you?" Mustang says with anger.

"Well my name is of no importance, but what is that I'm here for the boy." He says with smirk.

"Which boy?" Mustang asks.

"Finally! I thought you had forgotten about me!" I hear Wrath from behind us, advancing Envy quickly.

I quickly stand up and stand behind Mustang and gulp loudly.

"You know him!" I hear another voice. I turn around and see everyone standing there. Ed, with anger in his eyes. Al, standing stock still. Teacher, looking betrayed. Sid, looking angry and ready to attack. I turn back and stare at Envy and Wrath, shaking softly. Envy met my eyes and smiled softly making me shaking even more.

"Of course I know him! He's like my brother!" Wrath yells with a smile.

"You two aren't getting out of here alive!" Ed says clapping his hands. Everything happened so fast that when it happen I didn't know what had happen, but now everyone was staring at me with a look of shock. I was standing in front of Envy and Wrath, with my shadow deflecting Edward's alchemy. I feel Envy's arm wrap around my waist and then push me flush against his body. He kisses my cheek and smiles at my family. While I looked away with disgust and sorrow. I had chosen.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

(Edward)

I watched as Elizabeth jumped in front of the blast and her shadow Alchemy deflect my own Alchemy. I stared in shock as she stood there at first with shock and then with sorrow. I watched as Envy wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against his body kissing her cheek, while she looked defeated.

"Elizabeth..." Al's voice rings out.

"I'm...I'm so sorry." she says as a tear runs down her face. She manages to get out of Envy's hold and grabs her watch. She throws it between us and looks at us with a face full of emotions.

"I'm sorry" she whispers as she snaps her fingers and a wall comes between us, but almost immediately the wall came down. I fell to my knees as they were gone, Elizabeth was gone.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

(Wrath and Elizabeth that morning)

"Well, my offer is for you to come with us tonight. Envy is coming for me and I want you to come with me, because I know you want answers. Come with us and you can gain power, you can gain glory, you can gain Father." Wrath says as he let's a smirk appear on his face.

"Your offer is quite tempting but I don't think that I can do that." Elizabeth says looking out into the distance.

"Well it doesn't matter, since you will either way, or Envy will kill them all." Wrath says with a wicked smile. Elizabeth's whole demeanor changes and an evil look crosses her face, as she smiles softly at Wrath.

"You come near them and I will personally kill you."

"The offer, stands. Make the right choice by the way." Wrath says.

"Hey El! Come spar with me!"

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

(Mustang)

I stood stock still as she left with those two. She had betrayed us. She had abandon us. She was a traitor.

* * *

><p>I am hoping I haven't disappointed you all too much. I know some of you will hate me for doing that, but it had to be done. TRUST ME! XD<p>

As always Review for me. Also feel free to PM if you have some questions.

-Amaya


	27. Chapter 27

So hi lol I know I have been gone for awhile... again. But hey in my defense I've been trying to get good grades in school. So don't judge. This was without my beta sadly so my bad for misspelling and grammar. I love you all and see you at the bottom!

* * *

><p>I felt my lungs burn as I tried to keep up with Envy and Wrath. They were ahead of me by like a mile and I was growing weary with the strain this put on my body and spine. I felt my body come to a halt when I thought about it. My spine. It has never been healed. I have gone through the portal and seen the future. I had an equivalent exchange. I wasn't a homunculi. I felt fear run up my body. I had just turned my back on my family. I had betrayed them.<p>

I felt my body turn and start racing back to Teacher's home. Maybe they would forgive me if I told them my reason. Maybe they'd believe me and we could go back to how we were. I needed to get back. Now! I felt my lungs begin to burn, they begged me to stop and rest. But I couldn't I needed to return.

"Now where is my sweet love going?" A voice behind me yelled with a wicked laughter. I felt my body go cold. I instantly wanted to freeze but I knew if I did that I would never get back to them. So I pushed myself more. I heard a sigh. I turned into the forest. I felt something brush my hair. I turned right and tried to lose them. I heard a sharp chuckle behind me. I instantly snapped my fingers and hoped that my alchemy got him. Sadly it missed. A pair of arms wrapped around me and then pressed me flushed against a strong chest. Envy. I struggle desperately trying to get out of his arms, that felt oh so good. I needed to get away. The arms around me tightened and a felt his face press against my right cheek.

"You will stop struggling against me this instant or I will have someone kill them." He whispered into my ear. A shiver ran down my body. I wanted to groan and melt into him, but that was wrong! I stopped struggling and went limp in his arms. I knew there was no use fighting him. I was trapped and it was my own fault.

I felt his lips go upward into a smile and then we were moving, he held me against him and he carried me to wherever Father was.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

(Ed)

I opened my eyes and laid in bed and just stared off into space. I knew nothing and nothing knew me. I was in my own little world that could not be penetrated by anyone. I felt my head fall to the side and a single tear ran down my face. She wasn't there anymore. She had betrayed everyone. She was a homunculi. She was my enemy now.

I closed my eyes once again and count to ten. Hoping, dreaming, that she would return again. I felt a hole in my chest that could not close. No it will not close. I thought she would be in my life forever as a sister, my only sister, not as enemy whom now I had to kill. Why life so cruel. WHY?

I sat up and screamed at the top of my lungs and then into my palms and then fell into the mercy of darkness once again. The pain was too much. Too much...

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

(Mustang)

I sit in the train, and looked out into the distance. I see trees zoom past me and I close my eyes and then open them glaring at everything. All of this was just fucked up. Nothing made sense. How could she be a homunculi? How could she have been one and deceived all of us? How? How? HOW?

I felt an ache run through my chest, but I ignored it and felt myself harden with anger and hatred. I will not become weak against something so trivial. She was nothing more but a dog of the military and nothing more. So I will not feel anything on this matter. I will not let this shaken me! I will ignore it and keep with my plan. I will become King and nothing will stop me. I curl my hand into a tight fist and place it on my lips, they quiver slightly and a single tear escapes my eye.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

(Al)

I sit on the window seal that was in the room that I shared with brother and her. I looked out into the distance and sighed. Everything was just so messed up. Nothing made sense. I turn softly and look at the still form of Edward. It has been two days since She left and he hasn't gotten better. Right after the incident Edward had gotten a fever and it hasn't broken yet. He has been waking up every so often but only to look to his side and then beginning to cry and yell at the top of his lungs. He would get up and do the same and then instantly pass out. Teacher says that he is filled with grief, and that his fever will break when he accepts what's happen and it's up to him.

It fills me with anger every time I think about that day. She was our sister and she betrayed us so easily. It made me think of other things that happen when we were with her. Was all of it just a lie? Has everything she has done up until now all been for this? I turned softly and watched Edward once again. It filled me with pain. He didn't deserve this. No one did.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

(Elizabeth)

At some point in this journey I had fallen asleep and we had gone underground. I was now being carried in a bride position and I looked up to find Envy smiling down at me. I felt my face turn into a scowl. I began to struggle and I felt Envy's grip tighten. I looked up at him and glared.

"I won't run." He puts me down gently and keeps an arm around my waist and his hand rest on my hip. He dug his nails into my hip and I flinched into his body. I growl softly and looked up at him. He simply looks straight ahead and we keep moving.

I turn and look forward and gulp. Everything was dark and cold seeped into your body taking any warmth you had. I looked everywhere and saw nothing. It was so quiet. But I had the feeling I was being watched. It was so unsettling. It made my skin crawl.

We kept walking in the darkness for what seemed like forever. No light or sound besides our breathing and our footsteps. The darkness was becoming even more troubling for me. I wanted to go home. I looked to Envy in fear and he smiled down at me. I was glad I could at least see his face. We kept moving and then I began to see light. I felt myself sigh softly and we moved towards the light. The light became so bright that I had to bring my hand up to cover my eyes. My eyes adjust to the light and everything comes into clear. I look around and see cords everywhere. I feel my body tense and then I saw a figure. They were sitting amidst the cords in a throne of sorts. He was white as a paper in a way I would call him pure. He wore white clothes and he had his head bowed down. His hair was long and reached his shoulders. He seemed familiar but then again I knew he was a total stranger to me.

I looked at Envy and saw that he was no longer next to me. I turned back to the figure and I felt my eyes widen. He was someone I knew.

"Hohenheim..." I say softly

"Welcome my daughter." .

* * *

><p>Okay I know this was short but it's better than nothing right? Anyway I have been reading your comments and I am so happy that you all want me to update and keep going and I hope I didn't piss you off with changing the story so much and also for the twist and cliffies I keep leaving.<p>

Well you all know what to do review! lol

-love Amaya X)


	28. Chapter 28

So I know it has been awhile but, Junior year is kicking my but. So winter break is the only time I could work on this so I hope you are still with me and are still supporting.

See you at the bottom!

* * *

><p>(Elizabeth)<p>

I opened my eyes and looked up at the now familiar ceiling that I had inhabited. The ceiling had swirls that turned into elegant curls that then turned into a designed of sorts that I don't recognize. It was beautiful in many ways and yet it seems so out-of-place in this dreary, dark, and depressing room. It felt so out-of-place underground, yet it seemed apart of it and complete. I sigh softly and get up and shake my head taking away all the thoughts that cluttered my infested head. I make my way to the bathroom that adjourned my bedroom and quickly took a shower. I didn't stay and enjoy the warmth or appreciate thing like I use to do. If I did I would think of things of the past. Things that were no longer important or were too important that would make my heart yearn and ache.

I changed and then made my way to the hall, as Envy came to call it. There I found Wrath and Envy waiting for me, to walk me to "Father". He had us call him that, saying that was the name given to him by those he use to know and of course his children. He told me that technically I was his child as well so I should begin to call him that from that day forward. I felt hatred and didn't speak or make eye contact at all. I held my head down and just listen to what the man had to say. He told me of the new role I would be playing within his little family and what was to be expected of me. I clenched my teeth wanting to scream and make an escape but then I remembered that I didn't know where I was or what they would do to my family if I disobeyed them. So staying quiet was the only choice I had.

I walked with Envy and Wrath, making our way to where Father sat on his throne all day. Wrath and Envy talked about things that concerned them and their kind, while I just walked along not saying a word. We made it into the throne room and then I bowed my head slightly and then looked up emotionlessly. Father gave me a slight turn of his lip, which could be considered as a smile.

"Welcome daughter, did you sleep well?" Father asked resting his head on his fist. I gave him a sharp nod, and said nothing.

"That's good. I have a mission for you and the boys." He told us nonchalantly. I raised an eyebrow in question. He smirked and lifted his head staring down at us.

"Envy will take you and will explain. Someone will also be joining you while you are there so don't be too harsh on his daughter. You may know him, you've met him once or twice as he has told me before. He is quite a powerful man. " I felt dread spread through my whole core.

"Is it King Bradley?" I asked quietly, hoping he would say no, but I already knew.

"Yes, he one of my oldest children." I closed my eyes and cursed inside my head. I nod to him giving him my understanding.

"You leave now, Envy has gotten thing ready for you and here." he throws something at me. I catch it easily. I look at it and my eyes go wide. I look at him in confusion.

"You are apart of this family so you need to dress like you are." He simply says and waves his hand signing us to leave. I nod and walk out the room with Envy and Wrath. I walk and look at the clothes more closely and it was all black just like everyone else, but it had openings where it showed some of my skin and it was a dress too. I noticed that no one within the family wore shoes so I assumed this was worn with out shoes. I also noticed that this had no sleeves, also that it would show a lot of cleavage. I cringed softly not wanting to wear the atrocity, but I knew that I needed to if I wanted to keep on their good side. I sighed softly and kept walking through the tunnel that had come familiar but hated. Everything was quiet as it always was no sound but, you knew something crept behind the bars and in the darkness. Something that kept your skin crawling with disgust and anger. I hated it and I wish I could leave, but once again I had to stay, for them.

I felt an arm come and wrap around my waist, and I felt like barfing. I hated him with a passion, yet he was so attached to me for some unfathomable reason. I snapped my fingers and got him away from my body.

"Keep away, or I will kill you." With that I let go of Envy and keep moving. I hear Envy laugh maniacally. I roll my eyes and look at the suit again. I growl in hatred and cover myself in my shadow and change into the new clothes. I step out of my shadow and let hair out of its braid. I snap my fingers and had my shadow take them back to my room. It returned to me quickly and it disappeared. I heard a whistle come from behind me and I just rolled my eyes I hated him and all those around me. I just wanted to go home.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

(Edward)

I looked out the window and sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time. We were now in a house where Mustang, Ling and his bodyguards, and myself had gotten medical treatment. Ling was a prince from a far away kingdom that we had met a few months back while roaming Central, he was here trying to find a way to gain immortality for their father. We all had a run in with Gluttony. Everyone had gained injuries but not as much as what Ling's most loyal bodyguard, Lan Fan, she had lost her arm. Everyone was quite depressed, but something good came out of all of this. Ling had captured Gluttony we had him secured in on of the rooms in the house. We escaped quickly and made our way to the house of Dr. Knox. From there we came here. I made my way to where Lan Fan was sleeping with her injuries treated. She opened her eyes and smiled up at me. I smiled back down at her.

"It seems I will be needing automail." She said quietly with a strain in her voice. I nod and stare down at my automail arm.

"Don't worry I know someone who can make you a wonderful automail." I say to her moving my fingers. She nods everyone makes their way outside of the room giving Lan Fan the rest she needed. Mustang motioned for myself and Al to follow him. He quickly introduced himself to Ling and the we made our way to where we held Gluttony imprisoned. I stare down at him in disgust. He was a blob and grotesk. I hear people behind me yelling and start arguing. I feel myself roll my eyes and then widen as I see Gluttony begin to stand. This get everyone to shut up and then I see it. The eye. The eye that I saw when I went through the portal. A horrible scream comes through Gluttony and we all jump out of the way as part of the house is blasted away. From outside we hear Hawkeye yell.

"Don't come any closer!" Mustang yells. Just then Gluttony lets out another one of those noises and another attack set out. We all move out of the way. I grunt as I land outside and look out on the destruction.

"Get everyone out now!" I yell as I make it outside with Al. I watch as Gluttony's form is engulfed in flames as Mustang comes to stand beside us. I feel myself go into shock as Gluttony eat the flame. I looked around and everyone was also in shock.

Everyone turns and begins to run as fast as we can away from Gluttony.

"Split up!" Mustang yells as we hit the tree line of a forest that surrounded the house we were in. I go right while Al goes left and Mustang goes straight. We all get to the car that had everyone in it and get Mustang inside. We had gotten Gluttony lost in the forest so we were safe for a few minutes.

"Get everyone to safety we are staying behind to deal with Gluttony." Ling says staying behind with me and Al. We all nod and then turn to face the being that went rampage through the forest.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

(Elizabeth)

I stood on a branch and made my way through the forest that surrounded us. We had come to do a rescue mission as Envy had informed me. I didn't know who or what we would be facing and I really didn't care I just wanted to leave and get away. I jumped from branch to branch following Envy in his animal form. Wrath had left to do something else so it was only Envy and I. It was torture. I heard screams run through the forest and stopped momentarily to listen closer. I knew these screams. They were Gluttony. I quicken my pace and make my way to where Gluttony's screams came from. I halted when I saw him.

" Now now, Glut you can't eat them. Neither Mustang. We need them alive and well, you know that." Envy says stopping Gluttony from feeding. I feel my body seize up as I hear their voices and his name. Edward and Alphonse are here.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

(Edward)

We watched as Envy reforms into his human like form and smiles his disgusting smile. He puts an arm around Gluttony's shoulder and smiles at us.

"But Mustang killed Lust!" Gluttony rang out in outrage and hurt.

"Yes but we need them and him alive." He says with a smile.

"You bastard!" I yell going for a swing at Envy. He jumps out of the way and land somewhere behind Gluttony. He jumps away when I go to swing again.

"Hey I'm just here to get Glut and then get out." he says bringing his arms up in surrender.

"Heh, sure Homunculi. Now tell me how many human souls do you have within you." I see Envy's face harden in slight anger and then went back to that smirk.

"Hmph your the kid that Wrath spoke about."

" I am not a kid! I am the twelfth son of-"

"You can eat him Glut." With that Gluttony began chasing Ling. I felt my head begin to throb and I put a wall between Gluttony and Ling.

"Take care of Envy!" I yell as I clap my hands and begin to attack Gluttony.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

I feel myself have a mini panic attack. What was I suppose to do? Help my brothers or help Envy and secure my place within Fathers family. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around myself. What should I do?

I heard Envy yell in pain and I saw as the strange man stood over him with his sword and one of Envy's arms. I breath deeply and then snap my fingers wrapping my shadow around the man and throwing him through the wall. I heard him collide with someone. I jump down and and clap my hands bringing down the wall that stood between us and Gluttony. I kept my face emotionless as I stepped through the rubble and looked at Envy as he finishes regenerating.

"Get up. Gluttony let's go." I say not even looking in the direction of my brothers. I hear Gluttony whine and come to my side. Envy also came to my side and then I turned to them. Edward stood there in shock and he was trembling slightly. I said nothing and waited.

"Eli..." I heard him whisper.

"Be lucky, he would of eaten you. Let's go boys." I say turning and walking away.

"You're not getting away so easily scum!" I heard Al yell as he clapped his hands and attacked, me. I turned quickly and snap my fingers deflecting the attack quickly. I run up to him and hold him by his armor.

"Attack me once more and I will hurt you. I am not the same anymore." I say in anger. He grunts and pushes me off. I quickly land on my feet and flip my hair out of my face. I turned to Ed and try to keep my face neutral but it was difficult with the amount of pain that flashed across his face.

"El..." I heard him whisper once more. I closed my eyes and got a hold of myself. 'This is for them.' I repeat to myself. I open my eyes and heard him breath in sharply. It pained me to do this to him but it had to be done.

"Keep him in check Pipsqueek." With that I turn and began to walk away once more.

"Don't call me pipsqueek!" He yelled clapping his hand quickly and hitting me, throwing me across the the forest. I cursed softly and got up and quickly ran to where everyone stood. But I was too late, he had triggered Gluttony.

"DON'T. HURT. MY. LILI!." He yelled as he charged towards Edward. I quickly made my way to where Edward stood and pushed Al out of the way who had stood in front of Ed to protect him I then went to push Ed but it was too late. Gluttony had open his mouth and we were sucked in. I felt arms wrap around me and I was pulled away from Edward but still falling into the vortex that Gluttony had created. I then only saw darkness and that the only thing I welcomed. Because hey death was a good thing right?

* * *

><p>I hope that you all enjoyed the story. Yes there was a time skip, but with me when is there ever not a time skip? lol I hope that you are happy with the update and I will try to update my frequently but it's getting harder. Know that I have not given up on this story and that I will keep going.<p>

Review!

-Amaya


End file.
